The BoogieMan
by Leonaria Dragonbane
Summary: He comes in the night, to punish bad girls and boys...or does he?  Sequel to Kittens Have Claws, Too.  Complete.  Final Chapter posted.
1. Chapter 1

The Boogie Man

Sequel to Kittens Have Claws, Too. Victor, Katherine, Tayla and Mystique discover the secret to helping keep female ferals alive…But will nightmares be the setback for an old friend, or will her personal Boogie Man be the one to save her soul.

I DON'T own them…at this point I wish I did…I would put them all out to pasture and go on with my LIFE…SOMEONE get Victor Creed OUT of my head. Wait, never mind. (Victor muse purring in the background as he throws back the covers on the bed…) I am going to pet the kitty while you guys enjoy the story.

Chapter 1

"We don't have a choice." Katherine said, glaring at the tall blonde feral next to her.

"You know how I feel about this, Kitten. He's an ass, and I don't _WANT_ him anywhere near Tayla." A frown creased his brow. Victor looked over at the blue shape shifter. "Myst, help me out here."

"I can't, Snaggletooth. We have run the tests over and over. He's the ONLY match. Believe me, I would rather gut him than let him anywhere near TayTay, but if we don't we'll lose her." He was surprised by the concern in her voice.

This project was too important, and Tayla was too important to it, to let her die, but he was the last person – the absolute last person Victor would allow near one of his girls. He looked over at her, the signs already strong, her dark skin was flushed, eyes beginning to dilate, he could smell her need, and it was growing stronger and more insistent by the moment.

"We don't have a choice, there is too much at stake. I will do whatever has to be done, just – I don't want to talk to him, I don't want to SEE him unless I absolutely have to." He watched her body shudder, and smelled the fear rolling off of her.

"Tay, if I could protect you from this, you know I would." He said softly.

"We don't have time to discuss it, she has less than six hours. Victor get your ass out there and bring him in – ALIVE!" Katherine said, as she walked up to the tall feral, wrapping her hands in the leather of his shirt, and giving him a shake on the last word.

"Kitten…alive I will promise…unhurt? It's the fucking Runt. I ain't gonna promise not ta play with him."

"Victor, how many times have I told you not to play with your food?"

"But, baby, you like it when I play with my food…" He leaned down, kissing her hungrily. "Besides…we still have that Cub issue of our own to discuss, later."

"There is no discussion, Victor Creed."

"Like hell there's not Katherine Creed." He snarled back, pulling her in for another kiss.

The helicopter was ready, Micah, their pilot knew exactly where to drop him, and where to pick them up. They had been planning this for weeks, as soon as Tay started showing signs of her impending cycle. They had tried it her way, calling, asking, begging the damned Runt to come and help. Myst had even gone in person to try talking to him, to no avail. Now it was time to draw him out – tie him up in a big red bow – and hope Logan was smart enough to let his instincts take over.

He jumped out, a couple miles from the institute. Micah would pick him up, hopefully with the Runt all wrapped up, in an hour. He sat on top of the wall, willing the Runt to pick up his scent.

"Come on ya metal coated badger…get your ass in gear." He muttered to himself as he waited. Suddenly a bolt of lightning streaked toward him. If it hadn't been for the smell he might have missed it out of the clear sky, but he had been expecting something like that. He jumped down from the wall. Shit! Runt was bringing backup. This wasn't in the plan.

He waited until he was sure they were coming after him, and took off. Micah would just have to make sure they could keep up. The sound of the jet taking off nearly deafened him, but he knew they would have to follow…there had been too many attempts to get Logan's attention. They knew he was wanted for something, and damn them for being so damned suspicious, they even knew WHAT he was needed for…they just didn't want to believe it.

He grabbed the skid of the chopper as Micah rose in the air. They both looked back and saw the form of the Blackbird following them. At least the damned weather witch wasn't throwing any more lightning bolts. He and Micah would survive, but the chopper was another matter, and he didn't want to have to explain to Kitten why they had crashed a third one this year. There were some days it just wasn't worth it to be married.

"Myst…I am coming in hot. Have at least two - say again - two X-Men on my ass. Be prepared for company."

"Can't you do ANYTHING right…Snaggles?"

"Don't give me that shit…I ain't married ta you."

"If you crash that chopper, I won't stop Kitten from gutting you this time."

"FUCK!"

He looked over at the feral in the seat next to him. Micah was a wolf, good in a fight, good kid all the way around. The two of them could probably take Storm and Logan, but he wasn't sure that they were the only two in the jet.

"Myst I am going to need a team on the ground. I can't guarantee it's just two in that damned plane of theirs. They ain't shootin anything at us yet, but ya never know…so tell my wife, if this thing crashes, to bill the X-Men for it 'cuz it ain't my fault."

"Don't you give me that Victor Creed. Do you know how expensive those helicopters are? The medical equipment alone in them is worth more than a year of you working FULL FUCKING TIME. And if you thing you are leaving me for a fucking year to pay for one..."

"Kitten, it ain't like I am plannin on it, SHIT!" From the tone in her voice, maybe he SHOULD have Micah crash the damned thing, anger sex was always great_. Save Tay first…then worry about fucking your wife._ He thought to himself. Save the chopper if they could.

Micah put them down in the courtyard of the compound. The jet wasn't far behind. There were seven pairs of ferals waiting, mated pairs ready to fight, to defend their home.

"Just remember…." Mystique was saying to them. "They are our guests…don't KILL anyone…especially not the Wolverine."

The wind quickly picked up, as Storm gathered her power. They all flinched at the sound of metal on the compound gate. Either the X-Men had brought a battering ram, or Colossus. The gate fell in, and the four X-Men were exposed to the waiting group of ferals…four against fifteen, this would be an easy fight.

"REMEMBER!" Victor roared. "Wolverine has ta live…the rest…well, have fun." He gave them a huge grin and turned to face the coming battle.

They had brought the girl with the skin…and she was easy to take out. Storm took a little more work, but with three teams on her, they were able to bring her down from the sky and pin her to the ground, unconscious. Colossus was easy as well, between Mystique and the two teams on him, they had him pinned down pretty quickly. Victor snarled at Logan as they faced off.

"You scared ta take me one on one." Wolverine snarled back at him.

"Yeah…I need ya alive. They are here ta make sure I don't kill ya."

The fight was actually short. Logan hadn't been up against trained ferals before, not like this, working as a team. He was quickly bound in the special restraints…adamantium shackles and chains.

Victor looked around the courtyard. The kids did well…all four subdued, no injuries to his teams - not that any of these Geeks could hurt his kids - and minimal injuries to the enemy.

"Good job." He said, loud enough for them to hear.

A few nodded to acknowledge him but the rest concentrated on the tasks at hand, getting the three extras bound and put someplace for safe keeping, and getting Wolverine where they would be able to control him.

He was dragging Logan by the adamantium chain wrapped around his neck when Kitten came running out of the main building.

"Hurry it up…her heart rate is starting to flutter." She glared at the unconscious chained man behind him. "Doesn't look like much does he?"

"Why the hell do you think I call him Runt?" They laughed as he dragged him up the steps and into the entry way of the building.

"Well at least the chopper made it home in one piece."

"Damn it woman, I nearly got fried by a lightning bolt and you are worried about the damned chopper."

"You'll heal…it won't"

"FUCK!" Well there was the downside of a wife who knew his strengths, no sympathy at all.

"Don't make me dig out the shock collar and chains…" She glared at him.

"Maybe later." He grinned back.

They dragged him into the conference room. Kitten left to go check Tayla's condition. Victor sat there until he heard a moan.

"Time ta wake up."

"What the fuck do you want?"

"What we want…is you." Mystique said from the door.

"What?"

"We need you; metal for brains, or rather your mate needs you. You will be stripped, washed, and taken to her. You will do exactly what your instincts tell you to do…mate her, mark her, and fuck her. Trust me, your body WILL take over, no matter how reluctant you are, I have seen it happen many times. You will do it and you will do it NOW, or your little friends…DIE!" Victor grinned…Myst had such a way with words.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

She had been in and out for the last hour. At one point she thought she heard the chopper land, but wasn't sure. She moaned into the empty room. She didn't want this, she knew it was hypocritical, to encourage so many to accept the inevitable, and fight it so hard herself, but she couldn't help it.

The sounds of the fight drifted in to her room, she didn't think even he could cause that much noise, so there must have been more than just him. That worried her, when she could think clearly. She didn't want anyone to be hurt over her, especially innocent people who were just trying to help their friend. She knew Kitten wouldn't let anything happen to them…but sometimes Mystique did things without asking.

She blacked out again…the sound of the door bringing her back almost to consciousness. All she was aware of were shadows moving in the room, a cool hand on her forehead, whispers of encouragement, and then the door slamming open again. She closed her eyes, his scent barraging her nostrils…anger, pain, and the beginnings of lust surging from him, invading her room, her space. She allowed herself to slip away, it was her body that was needed for this – and she didn't have to be awake.

She laid there, her body forcing her to consciousness. She could feel him, inside her, still not at his climax. She didn't know how he got there, or why, but he was talking to her. She opened her eyes and a shock of terror flowed through her. It was the Wolverine…her worst nightmare; she was being raped by the Wolverine. He was saying something…but her mind just wouldn't comprehend what it was. She popped one set of the bone claws from her hand and thrust it into his side, trying to push him away. He moaned…and she felt his body explode inside hers, and somehow he dragged her into that abyss with him.

Not only had he raped her, but her own traitorous body had enjoyed it. She relaxed, the three bone claws slipping back between her knuckles. He looked down at where they slid out of his body, and watched as the wounds closed creating three perfect parallel scars. Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she blacked out.

When she woke up again she was lying in her bed, her body aching and sore. She thought it had been just a dream, another nightmare, until she found the two sets of matching scars on her legs, three small cuts - one and a half inches long, perfectly parallel…and she knew. It hadn't been a dream. It hadn't been a nightmare, but the rest of her life would be. She was his MATE…marked and scarred…mated to WOLVERINE…Victor's sworn enemy, the man who had nearly killed her father…the one that they always told her…**_be good or the Wolverine will get you, and you won't like it if he gets you._**

Now he had her…and they were right…she didn't like it…didn't like it one bit.

XXXXXXXX

He watched the blue woman pacing back and forth across the floor. Sabretooth was standing, leaning against a wall, and his pet cat was sitting in a chair next to him. He still didn't buy all this mate shit, but even he couldn't deny the horrible urge, the uncontrollable need he had felt when they pushed him into that room with that girl. He HATED what he had done…no what WOLVERINE had done. He remembered watching her legs scar, as he pulled his blades from them, her body arching up to meet him, her eyes closed, moaning her need as she met him thrust for thrust. Her eyes had snapped open, raw terror in them. He had told her to mark him, growled at her, begged her to mark him, and she had, with three claws just like his own, except they were bone. He ran his hand along the scars on his side.

"Why the hell was she afraid? You told me she understood this mating shit."

"She does, on an intellectual level. The problem was, you were LATE getting here, she was so far gone in her heat, and she didn't even KNOW you were there. When she saw you, well it brought back all the childhood terrors."

"What childhood terrors?"

"You can't tell me they don't use the 'boogieman' as a threat at the school, I've been there. 'Behave or Sabretooth will get you…' well, for her, it was Wolverine."

"Why?"

"You nearly killed her father…he hated you." Creed said from the wall.

"I have nearly killed LOTS of people…how the fuck was I supposed to know."

"Not the point…She was fed stories of how evil the Wolverine was…how he'd cut her up…and as she got older… rape her…if she got out of line."

"FUCK…you mean – I just made her live out her worst nightmare…" He was feeling bad enough about what had happened…but this.

"And you are going to have to for the next four to five days…until her cycle is over." Mystique said. "If you had come when we asked, weeks ago, given her time to get used to you, to the idea, so that it wouldn't be so psychologically damaging to her…but no, you had to think it was a trap."

"Wasn't it. You used Furrface over there ta lure us here. You are holding Rogue and Peter and Storm prisoner if I don't do what you want…sounds like a fucking trap to me."

"YOU didn't give us the choice…didn't give HER the choice. I explained all of it to Storm when we asked her to send you. I KNOW she explained it all to you…I was there. YOU are the one who refused. YOU are the one who said 'Let the kid die, it's not my problem.' YOU are the one who put us in this position."

"I ain't doin this anymore."

"Then she'll die. YOUR mate will DIE – Wolverine…unless YOU save her. Her body needs you…no other male feral will do – not now – not with the marks in place."

"What marks?" Why was he asking for answers he already had, his hands ran over the scars on his side one more time.

"Don't be an IDIOT. You marked her…I saw them when I went to check on her, the scars on her leg. I KNOW she marked you…she'd be DEAD if she hadn't." The brown haired girl finally spoke up. He had been wondering if Creed had cut out her tongue.

"Kitten…he ain't like me – he don't understand."

_What the fuck - not like HIM!_

"No, you're right Vic…he's an ASSHOLE." Logan was starting to feel like he had stepped into an alternate dimension or something…_CREED wasn't an asshole_?

"Maybe she's right, Victor…Maybe we should leave this to the Kitten to handle." Mystique walked to the office door. Creed ran a claw gently down the woman's cheek, then leaned down and kissed her. Logan thought he was going insane. _CREED being gentle?_

"Be careful, Kitten. If he hurts ya, I'll kill him."

"He'll have to get through me for you to kill him, lover…and who taught me?"

"Katherine Creed…your cycles start soon…don't make me…" She pushed him out the door, a chuckle on her lips.

"Katherine Creed…you his kid?"

"No - his wife."

Logan was really feeling like the world had turned on end. Victor Creed, married…and to a real looker too…Mystique and Creed working together to help mutant kids…and of course the whole mate idea…a mate that HATED him.

"You goin ta explain this shit…or leave me hangin?"

"You have about three hours until her next cycle starts…so sit down, shut up, and open your ears so I can get through to that adamantium cased brain of yours." Ok…maybe the world wasn't turned on its ear…he could see this woman and Creed together, and it wasn't pretty.

He gave her his undivided attention.

"About nine and a half years ago or so, I was seventeen…I was born feral, born mutant, but my parents never had to worry, Victor was always there, they knew I would be okay. When my first estrus hit, Vic was there, claimed me, marked me, and then married me. He's taken care of me since. Tayla was a friend of mine…from High School. Her mutation hadn't activated yet, so we didn't know she was feral. Her mutation didn't activate until right before we graduated."

"What's this got ta do with me?"

"The first time those claws came out…Victor knew who her mate was. He's been trying to get her to let us bring you here for years. She's been too afraid…She wanted to die. She would rather have died than let you do that to her…but I convinced her we needed her - needed her breathing and alive to help the others. SHE told us to get you here…to save her. SHE chose to face her fear…and YOU are going to do whatever you have to do to keep her alive or believe me you won't know what PAIN is. She is my best friend, my partner, she is the one that comforts these girls at night, tells them it will be ok, they won't die, we'll find them someone to love and care for them…and the entire time she has KNOWN it was YOU - you sick twisted demented piece of shit - that she was going to have to deal with the rest of her life.

"WAIT a damned minute…I am the sick twisted demented piece of shit…YOU are married to fucking SABRETOOTH and I AM sick and twisted. YOU need ta get some facts straight, girlie."

"And you need to remember your friends. I KNOW what my husband does and CAN do…wouldn't want him getting a hold of that pretty weather witch…or the girl with the streaks…_**I**_ hold his leash…don't you EVER forget that."

"YOU have that THING on a leash…now I AM scared." He watched as she paced the room with the grace of a cat. He had to admit, Creed certainly got the pick of the litter with her. Nice hips, nice breasts, smooth, toned skin, her slightly feline features just making her seem delicate. He noticed something strange in that moment. He was admiring Creed's woman…and didn't feel a thing, no arousal, no interest, just aesthetic enjoyment.

"Is this normal."

"What…don't find me attractive…?"

"Exactly."

"Yes its normal. You have a MATE what do you need with another female. Victor was more than a little pissed when he figured that part out…had to change some of his killing styles."

"Come ta think of it…I haven't heard about him rapin anyone in a while."

"Blame me…or rather blame our biology. We are MATES…we take care of each other, in every way."

"Wait a fuckin minute…ENFORCED monogamy…enforced by biology."

"Yep…no more tom catting 'round for you - or is that badgering 'round - Trust me…Tayla wouldn't care…but your BODY will."

"How often does this cycle shit happen and for how long…?"

"Approximately every ten years, and the cycles last three to five days, she will go into estrus cycle approximately every six to eight hours. If you don't mate with her during THOSE cycles she will die. Oh, it's also the only time every ten years that a female feral can get pregnant."

"Creed said your cycles will start soon…?"

"Yea…we are arguing about a cub. He wants one; I want to wait another cycle."

"I can't see Creed as a father."

"That's okay, we can't see you as one either…but it is a definite possibility…"

"WHAT!"

"There wasn't a condom in that room and birth control doesn't work on female ferals…The good news is that if she IS…her cycles will end sooner…if not, you'll be here the full five days.

"FUCK!"

"That's precisely what we need you to do…" She glared at him, her brown eyes fading to the feral black in anger.

"You have five days to save my friend's life. You and your friends will be taken care of while you are here. If SHE dies…they die. If she lives…you all walk out. Tayla doesn't want to see you, after her cycle. IF she needs to find you she will, but she doesn't want you looking for her."

"Why isn't she telling me this…?"

"Because she has requested that we not let you in with her, until it becomes absolutely necessary…she doesn't want to talk to you…doesn't really want to SEE you, and certainly doesn't _**WANT**_ you, she is doing this for these kids…to be here to help them, and the sooner you are gone, the sooner she can get over this and get on with her life."

"How do you people know all this shit? Mystique is smart, I'll give her that, but Creed…well, he ain't a genetic scientist."

"No, Tayla and I are." She handed him a thick stack of papers. "That's our thesis work on ferity and estrus…Doctoral Thesis; we both just were awarded our PhD's. You might want to read it…if your metal coated brain can comprehend it."

She turned and walked out the door. Victor was standing right outside, she slipped under his arm, and they walked away, together. Logan just stared at the paper in his hands. Dr. Tayla Jackson and Dr. Katherine Creed; he flipped the first page and began to read.


	2. Chapter 2

The Boogie Man

Sequel to Kittens Have Claws, Too. Victor, Katherine and Mystique discover the secret to helping keep female ferals alive…But will nightmares be the setback for an old friend, or will her personal Boogie Man be the one to save her soul.

I DON'T own them…at this point I wish I did…I would put them all out to pasture and go on with my LIFE…SOMEONE get Victor Creed OUT of my head. Wait, never mind. (Victor muse purring in the background as he throws back the covers on the bed…) I am going to pet the kitty while you guys enjoy the story.

Chapter 2

He sat in the dark room, his stomach still churning. That kid didn't deserve this didn't deserve what they were forcing him to do. He looked over at the bound sheaf of papers on the dressing table in the room.

They had done so much research, so much work to help a situation no one at Xavier's even knew existed – no SHE had, well the formidable Mrs. Creed seemed to have quite a bit to do with it too. He still couldn't get over that. _All these years, fighting the big furball and he had a wife at home._

They had dragged him into this room after the second session with her. He still wouldn't let himself think of her by name. It was bad enough that every time she opened her eyes, he thought of Jean – maybe it was the fear, maybe the sorrow, maybe the plea in her green eyes, but all he could see were those last moments when Jean begged him to kill her.

After the first session he had been in shock, and when they left him alone to read the research he had been absorbed. They knew more about him – and mutants like him – than anyone else. And did it without hurting anyone – the way research was supposed to be done. According to their research they had saved over thirty feral females by finding their mates, couples that were – from all indications – happy, healthy, couples. _Blueboy would love this place._

He gripped the arms of the chair – he had to check on Ro and the others. Mystique said they were fine, but he trusted that bitch about as far as he could throw her. He was standing up when the door opened, and Rogue was pushed inside, Sabretooth right behind her.

"They wanted ta make sure you were alright, Runt." He growled. His wife slipped into the door behind him.

"Vic – go, you aren't helping things." She said softly.

"You know how I feel about this, Kitten." He said, brushing her hair with his fingers before turning and leaving the room. Logan didn't hear the lock click behind him, and knew he was standing right outside.

"Logan, are you alright." Marie asked, rushing across the room. They had left her in her uniform, gloves covering her hands.

"I'm fine, kid." He said, as she carefully embraced him.

"They wouldn't tell us nothin…we were getting worried down there." She said

"Down where?"

"They have us in some kinda basement, where Ro can't use her power really, and the room is kinda small. She's hanging in there, but you know how nervous she gets."

"Yeah, I know." He looked over at the young woman leaning against the wall.

"Please let Ms. Monroe know that I am deeply sorry for her discomfort, and as soon as Logan has finished what we need him to do, you will all be free to go." She said quietly.

"WHAT!?" Marie turned on the feline feral. "What you need Logan ta do?"

"Yes."

"You people are somethin else. Ya drag us out here – lure us, beat the hell out of us, and then you want Logan to do something FOR you?" He reached out and put a restraining hand on Marie's arm.

"Yeah. They did ask nice – about three weeks ago, I turned 'em down." Marie looked back at him

"So – they KIDNAPED you - us, and are forcing you to do what they want at what, gunpoint?"

"Not exactly. I ain't explainin right now, kid. Just get back to the others and let them know I am alright." Marie looked over his bare chest, borrowed sweat pants and bare feet.

"Yeah, sure, you are alright." She said sarcastically.

"Kid – I'm fine – now go." Mrs. Creed nodded at him from across the room, and pointed to the clock on the wall. He had two hours, until he had to – he couldn't even think the word. He felt another wave of nausea hit him. "Go on kid." He said softly to Marie.

She walked out the door, Mrs. Creed right behind her. He could see Sabretooth standing outside the door ready to escort her back to her prison.

"You should get some rest…" the one called Kitten said as she pulled the door closed and clicked the lock. He did the next best thing; he ran quickly into the bathroom and heaved over the toilet. He wasn't sure if it was his disgust at what they were forcing him to do – or at the fact that on a base physical level he was actually enjoying it – or the complete terror that washed over him every time she opened her eyes, but it had him physically sick. And what was worse, when they put him in that room, Wolverine took over, and Logan couldn't even stop it. It was pure instinct – mate, breed and protect. The problem was, he couldn't protect her…he was the one hurting her. He just sat there, his head resting on the cool porcelain, and allowed himself a brief moment of weakness – tears rolled down his face. He closed his eyes for just a moment.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Idiot." Mystique was pacing the observation room. She had Logan's room and the basement room on the monitors in front of her. The three prisoners were pacing the room, the girl with the skin was almost frantic, trying to calm the white haired weather witch. Tayla's room was on a monitor to the side, along with the data from the medical monitors hooked to her body. She was sitting at her desk, working. Myst grumbled again.

Kat walked in. "He threw up again." Mystique told her with disgust, as she dropped into a chair. "I never would have thought the great Wolverine couldn't handle a little non con sex…"

"This isn't easy for him, McGoo." Mystique glared at the younger woman. She should never have told her about her favorite cartoon.

"It could have been, but he is too big an asshole." She leaned back in the office chair she was sitting in, her feet crossed on the table holding the monitors. "One of these days I am going to SHOW him what RAPE is…Jerk."

"Myst…cut the guy a little bit of slack; Tayla hasn't exactly been Miss Sunshine about this." Mystique knew Kitten was upset that Tayla had refused to see reason. "If she had let us try to bring him in sooner, if she would even TALK to him, try to get to know him instead of – she is so damned stubborn." Kat punched one of the walls. Mystique didn't even hide the smile. She liked to watch some of Victor's more violent tendencies rub off on the normally gentle Katherine.

"Wolverine just rubs me the wrong way, especially now. Tayla could help, yes, but it just pisses me off when I see him do shit like this. Why can't he just be a god damned MAN. I tried, after the red head rejected him, to remind him that sex was just that, to be enjoyed where you could find it, but not HIM – no he had to be all noble and self sacrificing and throw me out, and STILL ended up not getting the red head…or getting laid."

"Myst…it's not all about sex." Katherine was laughing.

"I know, it's just that Mr. Noble and Self Sacrificing in there is going to noble and self sacrifice himself out of the best thing that ever happened to him, and WE are going to be the ones who have to deal with Tayla after."

"What would you have him do? DEMAND to go in there before she passes out, try to talk to her. I have thought of that – Victor even thought of that, but right now he isn't in any shape to try to talk to her. I think if we put him in to talk to her, we'd end up with him LETTING her die, just because he feels so damned guilty."

"He is the king of guilt – I swear. You could get a hang nail, and he would spend weeks trying to figure out how it was his fault." Mystique looked at her long nails as she said it.

"And he's mated to Tayla…who is constantly looking over her shoulder trying to make sure she does everything just right, and feels guilty if the least little thing is out of place. They'll guilt each other to death." Mystique and Kat looked at each other, the teasing tones belying the true concern they both felt.

"We are going to have to do something…" Katherine said finally.

"But what?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

She stared at the screen in front of her for five minutes. She just couldn't get her mind to focus on work. She was exhausted. She was pushing her body too far, too close to the edge, but she knew she would panic if he came in while she was awake. It was bad enough the few times she had woken up, to see him over her, the fierce look on his face. She shuddered.

She shook her head. They had five females nearing estrus and no mates in the data base. She was trying a new formula to try to find a lower genetic compatibility. It had worked twice before, but there just weren't enough male reptile and amphibian based mutants in the system. They were going to have to go hunting again, something Victor and Katherine loved.

They were the major recruiters, they were able to find the ferals, to convince them to come in to be checked out, and most of the time, and they were the ones who made the initial introductions between mates. They both had a knack, an instinct for which individuals would make the strongest couples.

Tayla smiled. Victor had been the one who was the most surprised by how his mutation developed with a mate. The not being able to respond sexually to a woman other than his mate had really caused a huge temper tantrum…it had taken him weeks to calm down, and Kat had sent him out to WORK to get rid of him. That had been about eight years ago, and he seemed to have reconciled himself to it. It made work difficult for him, especially if the client wanted a specific type of demise…but he had figured out other ways.

It had been the development of his paternal, protective instincts that had amused them the most. Mystique would sit and giggle for hours, watching him sit in a room full of toddlers to kindergartners and have them crawl all over him. It didn't surprise Tayla that he was pushing Kat for a cub this time. His instincts were on overdrive. He saw all the young ones as his cubs, and having one of his own might settle him down.

The older kids and teens adored him as well; he trained them, worked with them, taught them to work as a team, if they were mated, or how to work in a team if they weren't. He didn't just teach them to fight. Nine years with his Kitten, as he called her, had taught him a few things about relationships, and he managed to find a way to pass that on without sounding sappy, which helped with the teens, especially. He still avoided anything that might sound 'frail' as he put it, and Tayla could count on one hand the number of times he had actually had a true kind or loving word for anyone. You just had to learn how to understand what he wasn't saying.

Her eyes were blurring and she could feel her breathing becoming labored. She knew it was almost time for another session and looked at the bed full of dread. She almost hoped she would get pregnant just so that it would be over. She stood, and slipped the dressing gown she was wearing off of her body and climbed into the bed. She was tired; perhaps she would just sleep through it this time.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Victor opened the door; Logan wasn't on the bed, or in the chair. He heard a noise from the bathroom. He walked over and pushed the door open. The Runt was half sitting on the floor, passed out against the toilet.

"SHIT!" Vic grumbled, before reaching down and grabbing him under the arms and lifting him into the tub. He leaned him against the back and turned on the cold water, full blast through the shower head.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!" Logan shouted, trying to cover his face with his hands.

"Rise and shine…Runt." Victor said, glaring down at the smaller man.

"Fuck you." Logan tried to push himself up, but slipped on the wet tile and cracked several when his head hit the back wall of the shower stall.

"Hope you plan on fixin' that before you leave." Victor said, trying to hide a smile. He was getting so much pleasure out of watching Logan deal with his predicament.

Logan finally clambered out of the tub and worked himself into an upright position. He just glared at Victor who just gave Logan a huge grin.

"Just leave me the fuck alone." Logan managed to say. Victor had to cover his nose from the smell.

"Not only no – but HELL no…brush your damned teeth. You ain't goin ta mate Tayla smellin like that. While you are at it, get a fuckin shower." Logan glared at him again. Victor walked back into the main bedroom they had assigned to him and pulled clean sweats out of a drawer.

"Put these on when you are done. You have about half an hour, she just laid down."

"Why can't I go now – get it over with?" Victor was actually feeling sorry for the Runt, something he thought he would never do.

"Tayla's stubborn – and willful – and determined to have her own way in this. I don't agree with it, but none of the damned females around her ask my opinion on much. Hell, my WIFE doesn't ask my opinion…unless she really wants it.'

"Don't get me started on THAT, Furface. Why – why does she have to wait until – I can hear her heart laboring when I go in there, it ain't healthy for her body to keep doin that."

"Finally startin ta get protective, huh…it's her choice. She is afraid. Fear makes you do strange things sometimes."

"What the fuck do you know about fear?" Logan said over the running water of the shower.

"Enough. You live with your mate a year…six months…you will learn more about fear than you have learned in a lifetime – TRUST me." He was leaning back against the door.

"Yeah…RIGHT! Trust YOU!" He glared at Logan as he grabbed the brand new toothbrush from the counter.

"Or don't. I ain't the one with a mate that don't want me around. That seems to be your problem." He almost laughed at the angry glare over the white foam of the toothpaste; it almost made him look rabid.

"I hate this." Logan said, finally glaring at Victor in the mirror.

"I know. I ain't thrilled about this particular set up either. I wish it had been anyone but you." Logan glared at him.

"Not good enough…" He snapped.

"No…you are NOT! Not for Tayla, that kid deserves better, deserves a hell of a lot better than she is getting in this…and don't you ever forget it. If I ever hear of you doing ANYTHING to hurt or upset her…I'll rip your guts out. I won't kill ya…she don't deserve ta die because you are an asshole…"

"Wait a damned minute…die. I still don't get that."

"YOU are her fucking mate…if YOU die…she WILL die during her next mating cycle."

"You are shitting me. Her fucking life depends on if I live or die."

"Yes."

"Does your wife…do you guys…?"

"Yes RUNT…if I die – so will she." Victor didn't like thinking about that particular part of the bond. It wasn't the sex drive that bothered him as much as knowing her very life depended on him. He had lived his entire life without ever having anyone depend on him like that, and now…he couldn't imagine a world without his Kitten, and knew if anything ever happened to her…it wouldn't be a pretty thing.

"Do ya love her?"

"What kind a frail question is that, Runt?" Victor glared at the man as he led him out the door.

"Just wondering…" Logan wasn't looking at him, he was looking down the hall, at a door that drew closer, Victor could see dread lining his face.

"You know what ta do…" He said as he pushed Logan into the door. He closed it quickly behind him, snapping the lock into place. Victor turned and rushed down the hall, he didn't like being anywhere near that room when Logan was in there.

Katherine was waiting when he entered her office.

"Did you know he threw up?"

"Yes, Kitten, I knew…I made him clean up before I took him to her."

"Why?!" He could see tears in his mate's eyes.

"Come here." He pulled her close. "It's hard for him…he's doing something that to him is well – worse than murder. I can honestly say I have never heard of him forcing a woman." He brushed his lips across the top of her head. He knew this was rough for her. Tayla was her best friend, her partner, and having to sit back and allow this to happen was hard on all of them.

"I am not sure who I am more disgusted with, HIM for not standing up and demanding to be treated like an equal partner in this mating, or HER for forcing him to go through this."

"KITTEN! Are you on HIS side?"

"No…I just want her to have what we have, and that isn't going to happen if they don't TALK."

"TALK! Baby…I try to avoid talking and you know it." He leered down at his mate.

"VICTOR! I am worried about Tayla…tone down your libido."

"Like hell…we have a cub to practice for."

"No we don't. I have too much work to do to raise a cub."

He put his finger under her chin and smiled at her. "Darlin, your work IS raisin cubs…one more won't matter."

"Victor, I don't want to discuss this right now."

"Alright…we'll wait until you are in cycle…I'll just make sure all the condoms are here and not at the house."

"VICTOR CREED!"

"I usually get my way, Kitten." He leaned down and captured her mouth with his. She reached up and raked her claws down his cheek. She was good and pissed…just the way he liked it. He picked her up and carried her to the couch.

"I don't think so..." She said when he released her mouth.

"But I do…you need ta get your mind off of things, and I know one sure as hellfire way ta do that." He was slipping her T Shirt over her head as he said it. She inhaled sharply as he gently took one exposed nipple in his mouth.

"You are NOT playing fair, Vic." She moaned, as his hands unfastened her jeans and slid them down her hips. He had finally convinced her a couple years ago that underwear were just in the way, so it was a simple matter of slipping off his jeans and shirt. Her entire body seemed to melt against his, and he leaned back on the couch, pulling her down into his lap, her body welcoming him home as he slid inside.

"Baby, I never play fair." He grinned as she started to move her hips. She leaned down and kissed him, her hair slipping from the knot she was wearing, and covering his face and shoulders. It had a life of its own, like a thousand tiny fingers, stroking and caressing his skin as she moved on top of him. He could feel her building to her climax and just threw his head back, allowing her lips to travel down his exposed throat, grabbing a hunk of skin right at the base. Her climax washed over both of them as she bit down, her teeth grinding against his collarbone, the sharp pain causing his body to climax with her.

She was panting a bit as she pulled back, his blood staining her chin.

"Damn you…" She muttered. "I have work to do." He leaned up and started licking the blood from her face. "Victor…" She moaned, as she leaned down, letting him lick the drops that had run down her throat. He felt her hips start moving again.

"As I said, Baby…we have a cub to practice for." He gripped her hips, and thrust deep; she threw her head back and moaned. He knew just how to distract her, when she needed it…and today she needed the distraction.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**He opened his eyes. She was there, on the bed. He could smell her – her need, causing his to rise uncontrollably. She was his mate…HIS. He didn't know why they wouldn't let him stay…stroke her, touch her hair; let her curl her soft dark skin against his body. She was beautiful - his mate.**

**Her heart was beating slowly again, laboring. He didn't understand why it was like that when he saw her, why she wouldn't wake up, why she wouldn't respond to him. He slipped up the bed, her naked body ready for him, he could smell it. He slid inside her tight opening, her body welcoming him, even in her sleep. She knew she was HIS.**

**He buried his face against her neck, inhaling her scent as he thrust deep inside her. He heard her slight moan, felt her body start to respond, and grinned. She knew…she belonged to the Wolverine.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Boogie Man

Sequel to Kittens Have Claws, Too. Victor, Katherine, Tayla and Mystique discover the secret to helping keep female ferals alive…But will nightmares be the setback for an old friend, or will her personal Boogie Man be the one to save her soul.

I DON'T own them…at this point I wish I did…I would put them all out to pasture and go on with my LIFE…SOMEONE get Victor Creed OUT of my head. Wait, never mind. (Victor muse purring in the background as he throws back the covers on the bed…) I am going to pet the kitty while you guys enjoy the story.

_**A/N**_ Thanks for all the great reviews.

**SparrowsVixon** – I have always thought that after all these years of trying to kill each other, the play by play does get a bit like an old married couple…there will be serious Victor/Logan fight action later in the story…Victor is going to have to beat some sense into the Runt…

**Cerdwyn3** – Yes, Tay has issues. I tried to make that clear in the first story…but they are MUCH worse now. Her issues are a major part of the plot in this so I won't go into a whole bunch but, foresee much Logan/Tayla angst.

**Contorce** – All the others started slow so I thought a nice action sequence would be a change of pace.

**Arden Skysender** – as usual, your reviews are the BOMB! Henry will have a huge part in this…I won't say how or when…but he will figure prominently. I love the blue furball too!

**Jinx of the 2nd Law** – The female feral thing has been in the works for a while, and I am so glad it is working.

And now onto less pleasant subjects – sorry this one was so short, but I don't like dwelling in the dark shadows…at least not without Victor to protect me.

Chapter 3

She looked out the window at the New York City skyline. It wasn't the Rockies, but it came close, especially from a penthouse. She could hear him moving around in his office behind her. Megan cringed when she remembered how they had met.

She had been down on her luck after the whole X-Men incident. She couldn't go home, she tried, but both of her parents had refused to allow it. At that point she had been in debt deep. She couldn't remember how many people she had owed money too, and some of them came with serious delinquency penalties. She had been trying to pay off one of her debts working in a club – in the back room, when he had come in.

He had been dressed in a three piece suit, hair combed back, and he had looked vaguely familiar. She had just been serving drinks, that night, and he had struck up a conversation. They talked a while, and then he had asked for her number. She had done something she rarely did. She told him the truth. She didn't know why, but he seemed so sympathetic, so kind after what she had been through. He came back every night, and made sure all she did was serve drinks. By the end of the month he had asked her to move in with him, and paid all her debts.

"I don't care what it takes, get it on the ballot." He shouted into the phone before slamming it down. "Idiots – they know how important this presidential election is."

"Gray, honey, settle down – they will take care of it." She said walking behind him and slipping her arms around his neck. He reached up and took one of her hands. "You will get on the ballot – the party is already behind you, and this new platform should win over the moderates too."

"Megan, you know I don't like you to talk politics." He snapped.

"I am just worried, you are so tense." She started to knead his shoulders.

"I have a fund raiser tonight." He stood up, brushing her hands away.

"Is your wife going?" She asked.

"No, Martha is sick – again." She smirked. His wife was always sick with something, usually booze or drugs. That was what he liked about Megan, she stayed clean, and when he needed a pretty ornament, she could be that. "Just be here when I get home." He snapped

"Of course, Gray." She smiled.

"Where in Colorado did you say you were from?"

"It's a small town, between Boulder and Ft. Collins." Why was he asking that?

"There has been some mutant activity – we may be looking into it. I thought if you knew the area you might come along." She smiled at him. _Mutant activity in Colorado – I wonder if it has anything to do with 'Uncle Vic'._ She thought.

"I haven't been home in a while, it sounds nice." There was always the chance of running into her sister and brother-in-law. Wouldn't Victor be surprised to see her with his son? She had been surprised when she found out exactly who he was. She had been living with him about a year when he got really drunk one night and started cursing his mutant parents. She hadn't said a word to him, but he was her ultimate revenge on poor Uncle Vic. She almost hoped she would get pregnant. Wouldn't THAT be a kicker, poor little Megan carrying Uncle Vic's grandchild.

Graydon left the penthouse, slamming the door behind him. He rarely engaged in pleasantries at home, he had so many he had to deal with on the road. Running a presidential campaign as well as the entire Friends of Humanity organization took a great deal of his time. Now if only the erstwhile Mrs. Martha Creed would just die, Megan would be more than happy to step into her place.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

He looked at the reports in front of him. Why were feral mutants congregating in that small area of Colorado? Ferals made the best soldiers, and his war was far from over. If he could recruit…wait – it couldn't be.

Erik double checked the report again, and then called Pyro into his office.

"Is this correct?"

"As far as we could tell, yea."

"These were females? ADULT females?"

"Yea, two of them were VERY pregnant, too." He said with disgust.

"Who is breeding ferals?" He asked.

"I don't know. I didn't see any familiar faces, but the town is just crawling with them."

"And they are living in – peace." He sneered the last word.

"As far as we could tell, there weren't any protests, and the normals in town didn't seem to mind a bit."

"Hrm, perhaps I need to call in my own 'feral' and have him check on this – more intimately." Erik looked at the blonde fire bug.

"I thought you cut him loose years ago?"

"I did. But I can always tug his leash. I need to contact Mystique as well, mend some fences. I haven't seen or heard from her in a few years either."

"Well, that last fight you guys had was a big one. If I remember correctly she told you to eat shit and die, and she would be glad to dance on your grave." Eric refrained from slamming the young man against the wall – he needed him. He just glared.

"Lover's spat – I am certain she is over it by now."

"Whatever." Pyro walked out of the room. Erik was going to have to break him of that impudence, someday.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I don't like this." Storm said as she paced the small room for the eight time that hour.

"Ro, calm down, Logan is cooperating with them, so we should get out ok." Rogue said.

"But cooperating by doing what? I know what Mystique said when she came to see me, but I can't imagine them having to hold us hostage for THAT!"

"For what?" Pete said from against the wall.

"She told us about a program that she was involved with – that matched feral mates – and that Logan had matched with one of the females in the program. She wanted to introduce them, to convince Logan that this girl was his – I don't know – life mate or something. She said something about it being a very serious life threatening situation, but I just can't understand all of this – just to introduce him to some girl."

"Ro, he was half naked when I saw him, pale and drawn, looked like he hadn't slept in days. He wouldn't tell me what they wanted from him."

"Well, I can't say the accommodations are what we are accustomed to, but, for Mystique and Sabretooth, they have been civilized." Pete said with a chuckle. "The food is decent, and there is plenty of it."

"Pete don't you think with anything but your stomach." Marie teased.

"Not when Kitty isn't around." The two young people laughed, and Ororo smiled. At least they were keeping their spirits up. She started when the door opened and the young woman she had almost met nine years ago walked in.

"I am sorry, it should just be a day or so longer – and you will be free to go."

"Why are you holding us?" Ororo demanded of the feral woman.

"To ensure Logan's cooperation, if we could trust him to – do what we need him to do, without holding you, we would have already released you."

"You don't trust him?"

"It's complicated."

"I am sorry – about that night." Ro said softly.

"You mean the Prom…get over it, I did." She laughed.

"We weren't introduced. I am Ororo Monroe."

"Katherine Creed."

"This is Marie and Piotr."

"I know who they are. Please understand, I am sorry you have to endure this, because your team mate is an absolute ass, but don't for a moment think I don't know everything you and your teams have done to my mate – my friends – my family."

Ororo was shocked by the hostility in her voice.

"Mate?" Marie asked.

"Victor Creed…the one you call Sabretooth, is my husband – my mate."

"Is Logan goin ta have to marry this 'mate' of his?" Marie asked.

"NO!" she snarled, it was almost a growl.

"Okay! I take it things aren't goin well, then?"

"Things are going fine. She will live, as long as he continues to…" She took a deep breath "do what we want him to do, and when her cycle is over, you will be free to leave, and take that adamantium laced twisted piece of shit with you." Even Pete was taken aback by the vehemence in her words. Why did she hate Logan so much?

"Get some rest. You should be out of here in a few days at the most." She said before closing and locking the door again.

"You said you saw several ferals here?" Ororo asked Marie.

"Yeah…more than just the ones that took us down in the courtyard…kids, teens, adults, even pregnant women; it's strange, all of them gathered in one place like this."

"It is definitely something we will have to have Hank look into." Ororo sat down in one of the chairs again. As soon as she did she could feel the walls closing in, this had better be over soon.

XXXXXXXXXX

They stood in the darkened room, faces covered, identities protected, not that he didn't know who each and every one of them were, but some of them didn't know each other.

"Tribune – are you certain that this is a wise course of action?" One of the masked members asked, her voice trembling as she spoke.

"This nest of breeding mutants must be eradicated." They didn't know that his own father was involved. He wanted to see that mutant dead. The background they had gathered wasn't complete – yet. Victor Creed would face judgment for his crimes, and after he was finished with his father, he would hunt down his slut of a mother and butcher her as well. He could feel himself straining against his slacks. Megan had better be home when he got there, the slut. At least she was loyal, he would give her that. Five years since he rescued her from that dive she was working in, and she had never once given him any reason to doubt her. He needed to finish the background check on her, soon. Martha was getting tiresome, and he didn't need her father's money any more. Megan would be a far lovelier First Lady, as long as she had no major skeletons in her closet.


	4. Chapter 4

The Boogie Man

Sequel to Kittens Have Claws, Too. Victor, Katherine, Tayla and Mystique discover the secret to helping keep female ferals alive…But will nightmares be the setback for an old friend, or will her personal Boogie Man be the one to save her soul.

I DON'T own them…at this point I wish I did…I would put them all out to pasture and go on with my LIFE…SOMEONE get Victor Creed OUT of my head. Wait, never mind. (Victor muse purring in the background as he throws back the covers on the bed…) I am going to pet the kitty while you guys enjoy the story.

Chapter 4

_"Please – my Love, if not for me – than for him. He doesn't deserve this pain." Her soft voice, wracked with the pain of the poison, pleading with him. He closed his eyes; He couldn't look at her, as the claws flashed from his knuckles and deep into her heart. _

_Blood…dripping down his claws, hot on his hands as it flowed out of her heart, her black eyes pleading – begging him to give her mercy – their child mercy – as they grew cold and lifeless, her life blood dripping from his hands and onto the flower strewn floor. Her last whisper was his name, as he wept into her veil of black hair._

_The chaos of battle around them, as he struggled uphill to reach her, her black eyes daring him to come closer as she hit him with all the power contained in that delicate body, her red hair whipping in the wind her power created. He felt the flesh stripped from his bones again and again, each step agony. _

_"You would die for them?"_

_"No – not for them. For you." He looked straight into her black eyes "For you."_

_Her face softened…"Save me!"_

_"I love you!" He said, then extended his claws and thrust them deep into her heart, her face softening and a peaceful smile crossed her face as her eyes faded to their beautiful green, her plea and peace there, as her eyes closed one last time. He held her cooling body against him and wept into her flame red hair._

**The door opened behind him**__**He could smell Creed and the female – his mate – as they entered the room. He snarled, ready to pop his claws and attack, but the other one…the calm one forced him back…down into the darkness. He memorized their scents. He would not forget…they were keeping him from his mate, and he would not forget.**

"What do you want, Creed?" He said, as he shook his head, forcing the Wolverine back into the back of his mind. They had given him incense when he asked for it and the small photo in front of him still brought tears to his eyes. It was too soon, they had been dead only six months. He shook his head again.

"I'll wait outside, Kitten." He heard Creed say softly, as he closed the door.

"What do you want?" He snarled at the woman.

"She's beautiful." Creed's mate said as she sat in the chair next to the dresser he was kneeling in front of, her voice was soft – calm, without the anger from before. "Who is she?"

"My wife." He didn't look at her, just at the picture in front of him.

"Oh my god!" She whispered. "We had no idea. I am so sorry." He could hear true regret in her voice.

"She's dead." It was said calmly, without the rage burning inside him.

"When?"

"Six months ago. Does it make a difference?" He snarled at her, not wanting her sympathy.

"It might." He snapped his head to look at her for the first time since she came into the room.

"What do you want?" He asked again.

"To talk – to try to understand you."

"What do you care?"

"Tayla is my best friend, my partner…I don't want her unhappy." She was looking at her hands in her lap, claws slipping out and back under her fingernails, almost in a nervous habit.

"Then convince her ta talk to me." He said.

"I am trying."

"What's her problem? What's she been told about me?"

"We told you already…you are her boogieman."

"But what's she been told?"

"Besides that you are some kind of monster that gets joy from harming small children and raping young girls." She said sarcastically.

"Kid…that's Creed, not me."

"Really, you should see him with the toddlers. He's a big pussy cat." He was amazed by the look on her face. She was glowing, and it was that fucking 'monster' that gave her that glow. He just shook his head.

"Sorry, can't see it."

"I know…just like Tayla can't see anything but her nightmare." He glared at her a moment, and then nodded his head.

"Got the point – so why won't she talk to me?"

"Fear, mostly. That and she is working every moment she is awake."

"Workin…on what?" He had to admit he was very curious about this woman they had forced on him.

"We have four girls, nearing their cycles, who don't have mates. I don't think Tayla can take burying another one."

"Another one?"

"We have lost five girls over the last two years. Girls we couldn't find mates for. Tayla is usually the one who stays with them, until the end, holds them, and weeps for them and with them. She says I have Victor – to hold me, but they don't have anyone…like her."

"Tell me about her…not her work…her." He said softly.

"I've known her my whole life. Our dads worked for Vic. She's about six months older than I am, we were close as kids, but when her mom died when she was about ten, her dad – well he kinda lost it for a while. Kept her close, wouldn't let her play with her friends, hardly let her out of the house. That's when the nightmares started, or at least got worse. I didn't see much of her until we were seniors in High School, after I married Vic. Her mutation hadn't developed yet, but I guess when I married Vic, her dad decided we could protect her, so he let her spend time with us. She was at our house when her claws popped the first time. She was so scared…and her father went nuts."

"What did he do?"

"He threw her out. She ended up living with us until graduation. He told her 'The Wolverine had her, and that she was no child of his.' Told her she was an 'animal' a 'monster' – I remember one day he came to the house…ripped off his shirt and showed her the scars on his chest…said she would do that to people, she wouldn't be able to control it, it was the monster that had her. She didn't sleep for a week after he left. She hasn't spoken to him since."

"What'd she do?"

"At first, when we started college she was obsessed with trying to find a way to reverse her mutation, she even tried the cure when it came out, but her body burned it off faster than it could work. She was depressed after that…the whole news coverage of Alcatraz and what happened there didn't help. She didn't watch television for months, avoiding anything that mentioned you or the X-Men. Then one day, she threw herself into what we were doing here, started working with the girls, helping develop the formulas that match the ferals by genetic type. She worked constantly; I don't think she slept for months. That year we lost our first girl. Tayla lost it…she wouldn't let us take her…bury her. It was kind of like that scene in Gone With the Wind, where Rhett won't let Bonnie go."

"Shit."

"After that it got worse. I think she had decided she was going to die, and wanted to get as much work done as possible before she did."

"What changed her mind?"

"The four girls we have. She needed more time to find them mates, and she doesn't – well she's a bit of a perfectionist, and I think she would have died feeling guilty – feeling like she had condemned them – because she lacked the courage."

"When…I mean – when did she decide?"

"Four weeks ago." He closed his eyes. They hadn't wasted any time. Mystique had called exactly four weeks ago, the first time.

"Why didn't anyone let me know something sooner?"

"You mean besides the fact that most of the people here are your enemies, or at least that's how you see us. Tayla threatened to leave…to go into hiding, if anyone contacted you. Victor threatened to lock her in her room at one point, but she reminded him that he was the one who taught her to pick locks. Myst threatened a time or two, but Tayla – well Tayla can even keep Myst in line."

"That's got ta be hard…what happened with her anyway…I thought she was Cured."

"It's temporary."

"I know that. She just disappeared after the Cure…and frankly no one has heard from her since. Her callin four weeks ago nearly scared the hell out of Ro."

"She's been here…helping with these kids. She and Vic have pretty much single handedly funded this place. It was like, after Erik betrayed her, she needed something to give herself to. She went back to him for a while, but they had a huge fight because she wouldn't tell him about us. She's afraid – afraid he will try to use us, use our kids, and after what he put her through, well she isn't going to let him hurt any of her children again."

"Her children?" He didn't know Mystique had any kids.

"Well, I was shocked when I found out Myst and Vic have a child – and she has another one. He doesn't know she's his mother, and she refuses to tell him. Says he's happy the way he is, and it would just mess him up if he knew. She sees the children here, especially the little ones as her children. Believe it or not, she's a really good mother."

"What about you?"

"Not one yet. Vic – well he wants a cub, bad. He's so silly about the little ones, he spends hours in with them, letting them crawl all over him, pull his hair, and he's always sad when he leaves them, I think because he can't take them with him. It's strange, but I think he NEEDS a cub more than I do. It's kind of like watching a pride of lions. The females are off working, and the male is taking care of the kids."

"Never would have thought Creed liked kids."

She just gave a little smile. "Never would have thought you could have a civilized conversation." He glared at her, a little of the hostility was back in her voice.

"Well, I can…Creed can like kids, and be a good husband, evidently. Shocking – but hey, not any of my business." He looked back at the picture on the dresser. Mariko had wanted the baby so badly. So had he. He could still feel their blood on his hands. He looked down at the clenched fists in his lap.

"I want to talk to her."

"I am trying to talk her into it. She says it's a waste of her work time."

"Tell her, if she'll talk to me, I will find a way for you to access the Institute database. We have a fairly large catalog of mutants with their genetic information. Maybe she can find mates for your girls there."

"You'd do that?" She looked at him in shock.

"Listen, Katherine – she's my mate. She's goin' ta have ta get used to me, I don't understand everything you guys are doin here, but it seems ta be helpin…I don't see why we can't help ya, but not until I can talk ta her."

"Don't you think you should discuss this with your 'team'?" She asked. 

"I'll take care of that. You get my mate ta talk ta me."

"I'll try." 

He just nodded, his eyes focusing on the picture again. He took a deep breath and let his body relax. She stood and walked to the door.

"I am truly sorry for your loss, Logan. It might make a difference to Tayla…help her see you as something other than the monster she grew up on."

He didn't say anything; he didn't even hear the door open or close. Mariko's voice filled his mind.

"_Please – my Love, if not for me – than for him. He doesn't deserve this pain." Her soft voice, wracked with the pain of the poison, pleading with him. He closed his eyes; He couldn't look at her, as the claws flashed from his knuckles and deep into her heart. _

_Blood…dripping down his claws, hot on his hands as it flowed out of her heart, her black eyes pleading – begging him to give her mercy – their child mercy – as they grew cold and lifeless, her life blood dripping from his hands and onto the flower strewn floor. Her last whisper was his name, as he wept into her veil of black hair._

_The chaos of battle around them, as he struggled uphill to reach her, her black eyes daring him to come closer as she hit him with all the power contained in that delicate body, her red hair whipping in the wind her power created. He felt the flesh stripped from his bones again and again, each step agony. _

_"You would die for them?"_

_"No – not for them. For you." He looked straight into her black eyes "For you."_

_Her face softened…"Save me!"_

_"I love you!" He said, then extended his claws and thrust them deep into her heart, her face softening and a peaceful smile crossed her face as her eyes faded to their beautiful green, her plea and peace there, as her eyes closed one last time. He held her cooling body against him and wept into her flame red hair._

_Her green eyes stared up at him, terror filled and pleading, begging him to stop._

_"Mark me – please. Let me save you." He whispered._

_She screamed, her claws piercing his side, as her eyes rolled back inside her head and she collapsed. He could feel her body responding, but she wasn't there. She was so beautiful, her dark skin contrasting with her silken red hair and green eyes. He collapsed on top of her unconscious body, spent, tears rolling into her sea of red hair on the pillow.._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitten came out of the room. He slipped his arms around her, and just let her rest against him.

"What'd he say?"

"He wanted to talk to her, finally." She said.

"Who's the woman?"

"What woman?"

"In the picture."

"His wife."

"WHAT!" Runt was married. Well that threw a wrinkle into things.

"She's dead. She died six months ago."

"Fuck. Damn it, Kitten, ya got me feelin sorry for the damned Runt."

She just leaned against him. Something else was bothering her, but she would tell him in time. He just stroked her back, and let her rest. They had so few of these moments of peace, he wasn't going to take it away until she was ready to move.

"Well, we can't have that, now can we?" She finally asked, looking up at him, mischief in her eyes.

"Have what?"

"You feeing sorry for the Runt."

"It'll pass, but you OWE me for it."

"What do I owe you?"

"I don't know, we'll think of something." He leered down at her. He liked it when she got playful like this.

"I was thinking…a cub."

"WHAT! Are you serious?" Playful nothing…she was offering him what he needed most.

"Victor!" He could see the surprise in her face. She hadn't expected him to become so serious.

"Baby…more than anything I want a baby…a part of you and me, I know it's supposed to be you that gets this parental instinct but damn it, I dream about it."

"You never told me. You have teased, and asked but never told me that." She leaned against his chest again, her arms tightening around his waist.

"You were so set against it, I didn't want ta push." He whispered against her hair. One of the girls walked by, a silly grin on her face as she watched them cuddle in the hall. He just smiled back at her.

"I am just so scared. What if it's a girl? What if we can't find her a mate? I couldn't bear to watch my own child die. It's hard enough watching these girls, I love every one of them, but my own…it would kill me Victor."

"We'll find her a mate, and it could be a boy. I can hope for a girl…who looks like her mother…and I'll find her a mate if it kills me, and gut him if he touches her before she's ready." He felt Katherine chuckle against his chest.

"You are insane, Victor Creed."

"Maybe…but you made me that way." She snuggled against his chest a few more minutes.

"I need to go talk to Tayla, try to get her to talk to him."

"Hey…can't we practice for that cub you promised."

"Not now…besides my cycles should start in a day or so…you will get lots of practice then."

"But I want to practice NOW!"

"Victor! Later, right now – well let's just say he has an offer I don't think she can refuse." She slipped out of his arms and started down the hall. He watched her, joy building in his chest. She said yes. They would try for a cub this time. He whistled as he walked down the hall the other way, he wanted to check on the littles, they should be getting up from their naptime and want to play with 'Uncle Vic.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katherine walked in the door. Tayla looked up from her computer screen. She watched as her friend came and leaned against the desk.

"How's it going? Is the new formula working?"

"No, still no matches. It's not the formula, not the math. It's the database. We just don't have enough reptile and amphibian males registered." She wiped her hand across her face. She knew the strain of the last few days was showing, but she just had to endure a little more.

"He wants to talk to you."

"I don't have time for him. I have to find a way to save these girls. I HAVE to." She looked at Katherine.

"He will give you access to Xavier's database, if you talk to him."

"WHAT! That's blackmail."

"No, it's a bribe."

"He could do it, without talking to me."

"TAYLA! He's your MATE!"

"Ok, so I have to let him fuck me, once every ten years, that doesn't mean I have to see him or talk to him the rest of the time." Tayla looked back at her screen.

"Tay…he's not a monster."

"Bullshit."

"He's grieving. His wife died six months ago."

"His…wife?" She looked up at Katherine, shocked. He had been married – probably loved her still, and he was still doing this. "Did he kill her?"

"TAYLA! How could you ask such a thing?"

"I don't know…I just…"

"Tayla…he's hurting, not just having to do this, but so soon after his loss, did you know he's been ill – after."

"No."

"Will you at least talk to him, if for nothing else than to get access to their database?"

"Alright, but not before a cycle, I am going to need time to psych up for it. I will see him two hours after the next cycle…for one hour."

"So in about four hours? Why not NOW!?"

"I can't…Kat…he scares the shit out of me."

"Then get it over with."

"NO! My cycle is too close…I need to get through that first, please."

"Fine…at least you will talk to him. You are so damned STUBBORN. Almost as stubborn as Vic, I can't believe I agreed to a baby."

"WHAT!" Tayla felt a thrill through her. She knew how much Victor wanted a baby, and just how scared Kat was about having to watch her child die.

"Yea...don't make a fuss…" She grumbled.

Tayla grinned at Katherine. "Guess you get to put a charm on that bracelet."

Katherine grinned, and flashed her bracelet, "Yea…it's kind of bare." The diamonds flashed just as bright as the day he gave it to her. Tayla grinned. Victor spoiled his Kitten, and dared anyone to say anything about it. This facility was proof of that.

"Go on, let me get some work done."

"No, what you are going to do is get some REST! You can't do anything more until you have the new database to work with." Kat pushed her toward the bed.

"But…"

"No buts get in bed and get a little sleep. I won't send him in until you are ready, but YOU need some real sleep." The thought was tempting. She lay down, thinking to only rest a moment. She didn't even hear the door close.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Katherine looked in the door. He was still kneeling at the dresser. He looked up at the sound of the door opening.

"She will see you, two hours after this next cycle, when she has time to prepare – mentally to face you." She said quietly into the room. He just nodded, a low growl escaping his lips. She pulled the door closed, locking it until it was time for him to go to Tayla.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The lock clicked. Creed's mate said she would see him. – damn straight she would see him. She BELONGED to him. The other one, Logan, wouldn't let him out, not yet. He growled again. He refused to look at the picture in front of him. She had been Logan's woman. He had enjoyed her body, but she wasn't his mate. His MATE was down the hall, and they were keeping him away from her…Logan was helping them. Soon – soon he was going to take over, and then not even Creed would keep him from her. TAYLA!**


	5. Chapter 5

The Boogie Man

Sequel to Kittens Have Claws, Too. Victor, Katherine, Tayla and Mystique discover the secret to helping keep female ferals alive…But will nightmares be the setback for an old friend, or will her personal Boogie Man be the one to save her soul.

I DON'T own them…at this point I wish I did…I would put them all out to pasture and go on with my LIFE…SOMEONE get Victor Creed OUT of my head. Wait, never mind. (Victor muse purring in the background as he throws back the covers on the bed…) I am going to pet the kitty while you guys enjoy the story.

SparrowsVixon – yes bold print is the Wolverine, Italics is something going on in someone's head, like Logan's meditation. Had to differentiate with Mr. Split personality there….

Cerdwyn3 – WHERE DO I START? One – there will be a meeting with Judge Jackson at some point, but much later in the story. Two – Victor and Kitten's cub was always in the plot…it is no surprise, but glad you are happy. Three – Logan is pushing for a face to face meeting, but yes, they do have speaker phones. Four - Mort has not been mated yet, but he is first on the list for reptile or amphibian DNA…he just doesn't match any of the four. Five – the feral mutation can't be 'tricked' they have tried hormone treatment, which will be brought up later, the Cure, and various and sundry ancient Voodoo practices. Six – The mutants you have mentioned are not in the feral database that Tayla has access too, they are in the Xavier database, and yes we are including non "born" ferals as potential mates. Leech at this point is not an option because of the proximity issue…he would literally have to have all four of these females within touching distance of his body to nullify their mutation (according to movie verse) Mimic wouldn't work because the mutation can't be tricked, and there is more to the mating bond than even the people working on it understand. All will be explained in time…trust me.

As for Megan and Graydon…I just couldn't let that opportunity escape…

Arden Skysender – Look for some Hankie Pankie in this chapter…

Erisah Mae – Ohhh the fun is just getting started….and sparks and fur and fireworks and the whole nine yards will be forthcoming.

Chapter 5

She was sitting at her desk…it still felt strange calling it her desk. She wasn't used to owning things, to being settled in one place. She shifted her shape again – just to remind herself that she still could. She was going over the accounts – again. It was going to be tight this year. She was going to have to talk Kitten into sending Victor out to work – or pull some more money out of the reserve accounts. They were feeding close to one hundred people every day; she shook her head, a lock of red hair falling down over her eye.

She tried to remember how she got roped into this. Ok it had been HER idea to start with, and little Tabitha had been so small, so alone. She had been the first. David and Diane had taken her in, but every time Myst had turned around, she found another child in need of help, another little girl cast out because she was different, or worse – when she got there too late, and they were just cooling. Tayla wasn't the only one to cry over the bodies.

The girls had still been in undergraduate school when Mystique had talked Victor into setting up a foster home for ferals. David and Diane were perfect foster parents, and Dave Jr. had been great with the older girls. It had started with them – but Mystique kept finding more.

It haunted her that these children died before reaching their potential, and after the Cure she had needed something – anything to help her heal.

Erik had cut her, deeply. She had given him her life, her heart, her body, and when he couldn't use her anymore, he had just walked away, as if she meant nothing. He had convinced her to come back, after the Cure wore off, but she just didn't trust him anymore. She had watched what he was doing – how he was building his army, and she was afraid. He didn't care who he hurt, anymore…he was obsessed.

He had found out her money was being siphoned out of her accounts, and he had wanted to know where it was going, why she wasn't using it to help him. She had refused to tell him, she didn't want him within a thousand miles of her children. He could hurt her – and she would get even – but if he hurt even one of her children, she would kill him.

She jumped as her phone rang…her cell phone. She looked around, trying to find it, and realized she had left it in her pocket. She morphed back into her regular form, her clothes forming around her and reached into her pocket.

"Hello."

"Mystique, My Dear. How are you?"

"About to hang up the phone."

"Now why would you do that?" She heard his deep chuckle on the other end. It still sent a thrill through her.

"Because I told you I never wanted to speak to you again." She hissed.

"You don't want to speak to an old – friend?" She hated when he twisted things.

"I don't want to speak to you – ERIK!" She said, using his slave name. He knew how much he hated anything that didn't reek of his power.

"Really, Raven…is there any need to get testy? I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"What do you want?"

"I have found out something of interest…something you might be interested in." He said.

"What…more of your plots. Is some senator plotting to wipe out all mutants again?"

"No, but I believe someone is breeding mutants…feral mutants." He said quietly.

"What?" How had he found out? 

"Somewhere in Colorado…"

She felt a surge of panic. He knew. "Why do you care?"

"If someone is breeding mutants, there must be a long term goal in mind…if they are breeding an army; I want to know what they are doing and what they are planning."

"I can look into it." She said, hoping he would take her up on it.

"Please do…and find Sabretooth, he should be able to infiltrate this situation, since he is a feral, and get inside."

"That's easier said than done." She grinned. The budget was getting tight…nothing said Erik couldn't help with the funding.

"I will wire money to your account. Pay him whatever he asks. If you need more call me, this number is safe."

"Alright…I will find him and we will look into it."

"I look forward to hearing your report…in person."

"It may take a while. I'll call you when I have something to tell you."

"Mystique…My Dear…" His voice was soft, inviting. "I have missed you."

"I will call you." She hung up the phone. How the HELL had he found out about the facility. They were going to have to move and quickly. She could stall him for a month, maybe two, but after that – he would know. She pushed the surge of panic down. For now they were safe, and she could give them time. She wouldn't allow him to hurt these children.

"Myst, Miranda – she's failing." It was Micah, the pilot.

"Oh no! Have you told Tayla?" She jumped up, hurrying past the lupine feral and down the hall to the infirmary.

"She's in cycle."

"SHIT! As SOON as you can get to her, let her know. Is Kat with Miranda?"

"And Victor."

"Bring up the prisoners; let them see exactly what we are dealing with. Maybe it will help them realize we aren't trying to hurt them."

"Is that wise? Miranda wouldn't want a bunch of people there she doesn't know." She knew Micah was taking this hard. He and Miranda were close friends.

"I know…you are right. Just bring the weather witch and Tayla's mate when you can get to them. They are the only two I need to convince."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kat sat, quietly stroking her hair. This was going to kill Tayla. She had been working so hard, gone through so much to save them, and they were going to lose one – and she was stuck in a cycle and couldn't even be here. Kat looked up at her husband standing across the bed.

"Kitten…" he had quiet tears in his eyes. It was the one time he didn't deny them, when they lost a child, and Miranda was one of their children, one they had raised since childhood. His form wavered in her vision as her eyes welled up again.

Mystique and Micah were standing at the foot of the bed. It had become a habit; each of them had their position when one of the girls died. The only one missing was Tayla. One of the younger boys came in, the white haired woman with him.

"Why is she here?" Kat demanded.

"They need to know – to understand WHY!" Mystique said.

"GET HER OUT!" Kat yelled. Miranda jumped a little at the sound of her voice, she whispered softly and soothed her hair, her eyes shooting daggers at the shapeshifter. "This isn't an object lesson, Myst."

"I know."

"Let her stay." Victor said quietly.

Kat looked up at her husband. "Why."

"The Runt can't be here, and Myst is right, they need to know…know that we ain't hurtin these kids, and that this is these kids' lives we are dealing with, not just numbers on a page." His throat was tight, his voice harsh from the unshed tears.

"You are both cold unfeeling assholes." Kat hissed at them, glaring at her husband.

"You know that isn't true, Kitten." Tayla said from the door. She was still buttoning her shirt, and Kat could smell the stink of her mating as she walked in the door. Behind her, Logan walked in, quietly and stood next to Storm. Tayla took her place on the other side of the bed, next to Miranda's head. Kat stepped back, allowing Tayla her time. Victor walked around and put his arms around her.

"Tayla." Miranda whispered weakly.

"I am so sorry." Tayla whispered back. "I tried…"

"Keep trying for the others." Kat could hear her heart laboring, under the strain. It wouldn't be long now, it usually wasn't. Her husband's arms tightened around her and he leaned his head against the top of hers. She could feel his tears. He wanted a girl, God help them both.

They stood there, while Tayla rocked the cooling body, finally Victor peeled her hands away, and carried her away. Kat wiped her own tears away, and signed the death certificate, as the doctor present. The county coroner would come in an hour or so and pick up the body; she would be buried in the town cemetery, just like all the others. Kat looked over at the two X-Men in the room. They both wore identical expressions of shock and dismay, Logan to his credit had tears in his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

"YOU could have given us the database, days ago." She shouted at him.

"It takes time to set up; protocols have to be taken care of." He said back.

"FUCK YOU and your protocols. YOU killed that girl, just as if you had plunged your claws into her heart. You could have given us the information days ago, you bastard. My father was right about you. YOU are a fucking MONSTER. GET OUT! GET OUT!!!" Tayla shouted at him.

He just sat there staring at her. "You are my mate. As much as I didn't like that idea at first, I accept it. I am never letting you go through that. You can hate me all you want, I don't care. I will get you access to that database, like I promised." His voice was deceptively calm. She could smell the rage brewing inside him.

"When this is done, I don't want to see your face again. I don't want to hear your voice, if I even scent you, you are too close. You are a monster…and a hypocrite, and I want NOTHING to do with you." She spat, all the anger and venom and fear of her entire life shooting out of her.

He surged out of the chair, pinning her against the wall, his lips crushing down on hers, her hands pinned to the wall behind her by his.

"You are my mate, like it or not. You don't want to see me, fine. You don't have to; at least not until your NEXT cycle – after that you have ten years to figure this thing out. But remember, I am an asshole, and a bastard, and maybe even the monster you claim I am, so watch your back, MATE!" He hissed against her lips, grinding his hips against hers in a claim of ownership. He let her go, and turned and stormed from the room.

"Don't worry; you'll get your database. I might be a monster, but I do keep my word."

XXXXXXXXXX

Hank stared at the phone in his hand. Logan was insane, he had to be – or being coerced. Allow these people access to their database – limited access, but access nonetheless.

"And Ororo has approved this?"

"Yea, Bluebutt, just do it." Logan snapped at him across the phone lines. This was testy even for Logan.

"I am afraid, without proper approval, I cannot comply. I cannot guarantee you are not under some coercion." Logan knew the protocols; he had helped set them up.

"I know. Here's Ro." The phone switched hands, and Hank's sharp ears caught the sounds of others in the background. He picked up Rogue and Piotr's voices, as well as another female he didn't recognize and Sabretooth.

"Hank, give Logan the access he requests. I – these people need our help, and as much as I hate the idea, it is a life or death situation."

"Yours?"

"No. We are fine, not exactly comfortable, but fine…if Pete doesn't eat them out of house and home we will be lucky." He heard her laugh, easy and without strain. Something was going on, but she was in approval of it.

"Very well, I will have Katherine begin the programming and have a secure network address you can access. It will be for a limited time and limited scope, what information do they need to be able to access?"

"The mutant database and all genetic information we have." He blanched at that scope.

"ORORO!" he gasped "That amount of information could jeopardize hundreds – thousands of mutants."

"I know, but they need it." 

"I am afraid I cannot comply without compelling reason to do so." He heard a slight struggle over the phone, and then Logan's voice on the other end.

"McCoy, do it. They need the information to save lives. I didn't believe it at first – I have seen it first hand. When this started they had four girls, under eighteen, who needed to find mates to survive; now they only have three." Hank heard his voice break. "They need what we have, to try to find mates for the other three."

"Very well, you should have access within the hour."

"Thanks." The phone line went dead. He looked at the pile of paperwork on his desk; somehow it didn't seem as important.

XXXXXXXXX

**Her anger – her hate – he had smelled them both. She was his MATE! She was his MATE!! She would accept it, she had no choice. He looked down at his hands holding the phone, he could feel the calm one, Logan, aching, and her words had cut him deeper than her claws ever could. He didn't care, he was a monster, always had been, and always would be. Logan hated that part of him, evidently she did, too. Fuck them both. He was her mate, and she belonged to him.**


	6. Chapter 6

The Boogie Man

Sequel to Kittens Have Claws, Too. Victor, Katherine, Tayla and Mystique discover the secret to helping keep female ferals alive…But will nightmares be the setback for an old friend, or will her personal Boogie Man be the one to save her soul.

I DON'T own them…at this point I wish I did…I would put them all out to pasture and go on with my LIFE…SOMEONE get Victor Creed OUT of my head. Wait, never mind. (Victor muse purring in the background as he throws back the covers on the bed…) I am going to pet the kitty while you guys enjoy the story.

Chapter 6

He didn't expect it to be over quite like that. He had become adjusted to the routine – rest between cycles – then escorted to her room. But nothing – he had been left alone for sixteen hours. He was kneeling again – in front of the dresser, the small picture reminding him of his loss again.

"Darlin' I don't know how – or if – this is goin ta work out. All I know is I miss ya like hell – and wish I could join ya." He whispered the words into the quiet of the room. He could hear footsteps approaching, and waited to see if the door opened.

It didn't – the footsteps passed by. He closed his eyes and tried to relax – but the meditative state kept eluding him. He could feel Wolverine rumbling in the back of his mind – angry about Tayla – about how he was planning to just let her go. He knew the animal in him wanted her – wanted to carry her off and make her his – force her to accept it. But he wasn't an animal – and the woman hated him – worse feared him, and he wouldn't live with that. She wanted him to leave – he would leave.

The door opened suddenly – with no warning.

"Here are your things – your friends will be waiting in the courtyard." Katherine said, as she threw the leather uniform on the bed. He just nodded. "We even refueled your jet."

"I want to talk to her – before I go."

"No – after what happened she has flat refused– and I know it wasn't your fault, especially after going over the data base, we would have lost Miranda anyway. At least the other three have a chance now, and I wanted to thank you for that. Tay – well she had no call to say what she did, and the timing wouldn't have made a difference." SHIT! Creed's wife was being understanding – even kind. He really wanted to double check that they hadn't flown through a dimensional rift or something.

"I just wanted to let her know – I will respect her wishes, but if she – or you – needs anything, don't hesitate to call us. I know we ain't been on the best of terms – but we can work together on this."

"Thank you for that, Logan. Victor will be surprised – and I think pleased – at the offer, I know there is something going on that him and Myst don't want me to know about. They are both worried about something."

Logan nodded. "Just be careful – all of you. There are organizations out there that would like to take advantage of something like what you have here. These kids don't deserve to end up like me."

She just nodded and closed the door behind her. He slipped out of his borrowed sweats and walked into the bathroom. A hot shower didn't help with the conflict in his head. Part of him wanted to cut that door down – find her and force her to come with him, and part of him wanted to run as fast and as far as he could – away from the shame of what he had been forced to do.

He slid the zipper up, the leather comforting against his body. It was a part of him – now. Xavier's – the kids – the team. They were his responsibility. He had learned something here – something that was almost frightening. The 'bad' guys weren't so bad after all – and his perception of things had become quite stark over the last few years. He remembered being able to see the shades of gray a whole lot better – but now things were more black and white and he didn't like it – one bit.

He walked to the door, expecting it to still be locked. It opened under his hand, and he stepped into the hallway. There were no guards – no sounds in this wing at all. Everything was peacefully quiet. He walked down the hall until he found a flight of stairs and slipped down them, expecting opposition or at least a challenge at every step. Nothing.

In the courtyard, Storm, Rogue and Colossus were waiting; some of the older residents standing watch, but no one was trying to stop them from leaving. One of the girls walked over to him.

"I'm sorry – you shouldn't have had to go through this – not like this. We are grateful for you saving Tay – but, it's not fair – to either of you – what she did." He was surprised at how much these kids seemed to know about his personal business.

He noticed several boxes being packed, groups of children working to dismantle things. Something was wrong – very wrong.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Myst says we are going to have to move – there is another location we can use, and we will be moving in groups as quickly as we can get packed. She didn't say why – just that there had been some kind of alert." He wondered what had spooked the shape shifter.

"Your jet is ready to go." Said a young man – with very canine traits, Logan remembered him from Miranda's room.

"Is everything ok, are you guys going to need any help?" He asked.

"No. Even if we did – Tayla wouldn't let you help. Just go – the sooner you are gone – the sooner things can get back to normal around here." The four of them followed him to the Blackbird.

As he and Storm sat in the cockpit getting the jet ready to fly, she asked "What exactly happened?"

"I really don't want to talk about it." He said – running through the pre flight checklist.

"Logan – something happened – that child died, and no one will explain anything. Charles – and Hank will want a full report, especially since you gave them access to the database."

"Fine – it can wait until I have to give a full report. I DON'T want to talk about it, Ro." He growled. He could feel Wolverine fighting for control. He hated that Tayla wasn't on the plane – wanted to go back and force her to come with them. It was taking every bit of his concentration to keep the animal in him at bay.

XXXXXXXXXX

She watched from her window as the black jet rise outside the walls of the compound. Part of her wanted to be on it – to be with him, but she forced it down. He was a monster – Miranda was dead because he was a selfish bastard. He had – no he hadn't. It was driving her insane. He had never once been violent – or hateful, even when she provoked him. Where was the monster her father had always told her about?

Now that her emotions were more under control she could look back at everything and see her own blame – her own culpability. If anyone was a 'rapist' it was her. She had forced him into something he had despised – into something he had hated – not because she hated him – not to punish him – but simply because she was afraid.

She had ten years to work this out – before she had to face him again. Maybe – next time – things could be different. She turned and went back to the computer in front of her. She had two potential mates for the other three girls and was searching for a third. They had teams out trying to convince the two men she had found to come in – and meet the girls.

She winced. Were they doing the right thing? Was it right to match people based on genetics – to stop nature from culling the herd in its own way? After her experience she doubted everything. Were they saving these girls or were they taking away their choices? Were they imprisoning the males in genetic servitude to mates they might not have otherwise chosen? Just because it worked for Kat and Vic – and for most of the others – she had to admit – did it mean it was right? Or was it her – was she the bad apple? Was she the one that couldn't accept what nature intended? He wasn't even that bad looking – not that she had much of a chance to notice – and even when they spoke – the one time – he hadn't done anything but kiss her.

She frowned. NO! She wouldn't think about that. He was an animal – and a monster – and everything her father had told her. She had to believe that – because if she didn't – then who was the monster? The phone next to her elbow rang and she nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Hello?"

"Tayla – we are calling a meeting in the conference room now that our guests have left." It was Myst.

"On my way." She said and hung up the phone. Something was going on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Victor walked up the porch steps. The house was quiet since they had moved the little ones to the compound for security. He missed them. Kat was back at the compound but he wanted some peace. He needed to think. Not much had changed in ten years; they liked the house the way it was. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and went into their study.

He was juggling financial matters when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Well, well if it isn't Uncle Vic." He nearly threw the phone across the room. Ten years he had been trying to find out what happened to her for ten years.

"Megan."

"I am going to be in town this week; I thought I might come by and see how you and my baby sister are getting on." He growled into the phone.

"She's busy – on a project at the genetics institute." He said.

"Oh – but surely you won't mind us coming by for dinner." He could hear someone in the background.

"Who is 'us'?"

"Well – I am seeing someone. I was going to see if Mom and Dad wanted to come too – make a family party out of it."

Well – hell. If the kid had settled down, maybe – she was family after all.

"Alright – I'll see if Kat has anything planned. When were you thinking about doing this?" His hackles were up, but she was family and if she were truly making an effort – he could too.

"Wednesday, we will be there Tuesday but he has plans that evening."

"I will see what Kat has on her agenda. Can we reach you at this number?"

"Yes. I am looking forward to this, Uncle Vic." He didn't trust her.

"We will try to plan something for Wednesday."

"Talk to you later. Give Kat my best." The line went dead. He felt a sudden chill. Nothing as frail as fear – just caution – she was up to something. At least the Runt was gone – he didn't have to deal with that issue anymore. He dialed Kat's cell phone.

"Hey, Baby." She said as she answered the phone.

"Do you answer all your calls like that?" He gave a mock growl into the phone.

"Only when I know it's you." He could hear something in her voice.

"Darlin' – Kitten – do ya need me?"

"Always – but I am heading home now. Myst called a meeting, something about wanting to get the kids moved. You know how she is – seeing danger in every shadow."

"This is a pretty damned big shadow, Darlin." He said. "Why are you heading home if Myst is going ahead with the move?"

"Ummm – I don't know – cycles and babies and stuff like that." He sat there grinning foolishly. Even after ten years the idea of making love to his wife caused that grin – and they had DAYS of lovemaking ahead.

"So – are you taking off the rest of the week?"

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know – cubs and cycles and stuff like that." He dropped his tone to a rumbling purr.

"DAMN IT, VIC! I am driving. Don't do that unless we are alone – and in bed. SHIT! I ran a damned red light."

"Darlin' just get home – safe. You drive like an old lady anyway."

"OHHH and who taught me to drive?"

"Your father."

She laughed.

"Speaking of – your sister called." He said.

"WHAT!? Is she ok? Never mind – I am in the driveway – you can tell me when I get inside." He heard the click of her cell phone disconnecting and the engine turn off outside.

He was leaning on the study door frame when she opened the door. He could smell her – and his body rushed to respond – not that it didn't under normal circumstances – but this was different. He hadn't felt this rush of need in ten years.

"Megan called?" She said as she closed the door, locking it behind her. He nodded. She was already stripping off her shirt.

"Yeah – you ain't wastin time are ya?" He said as her blouse hit the floor.

"And why should I – I have a very willing husband standing there." She grinned, her skirt landing with her blouse. To hell with Megan – he had other things to think about. His clothes joined hers, and she walked slowly across the entry – his eyes following every movement, his hands itching to touch her skin.

"Couch or bed, Darlin'?" He asked as she slipped into his arms.

"To be honest, floor sounds good to me at the moment." She grinned.

"Couch it is." He grinned back, picking her up and carrying her into the study.

As he lay her down on the couch a stray thought crossed his mind – something to do with her sister and dinner – but it was chased away by her fingers tangling in his mane and her tongue slipping inside his mouth. Megan – who the hell was Megan?

XXXXXXXXXX

**He stared at his hands, gripping the yoke of the plane. Why were they leaving – where was his mate? The white haired woman wasn't Tayla – neither was the kid. He could remember finding them interesting – even enjoyable a time or two – but all he wanted now was Tayla. He remembered her taste – the feel of her body under his – and her scent – their scent. She was breeding – carrying his child – and LOGAN was forcing him away from her. He was going to have to remind LOGAN who was the boss. A sudden wave of darkness – cutting off his senses and he knew – Logan was showing HIM who was boss. Someday – the tables would turn again…and Wolverine would be in charge.**


	7. Chapter 7

The Boogie Man

Sequel to Kittens Have Claws, Too. Victor, Katherine, Tayla and Mystique discover the secret to helping keep female ferals alive…But will nightmares be the setback for an old friend, or will her personal Boogie Man be the one to save her soul.

I DON'T own them…at this point I wish I did…I would put them all out to pasture and go on with my LIFE…SOMEONE get Victor Creed OUT of my head. Wait, never mind. (Victor muse purring in the background as he throws back the covers on the bed…) I am going to pet the kitty while you guys enjoy the story.

Chapter 7

The scent hit him as soon as he woke – her body primed and ready – but not for him. They had done it – she had conceived, and he felt a sudden surge of panic. Was he really ready for this?

"Don't you EVEN start changing your mind NOW, Victor Creed." She muttered as she opened her eyes.

"Not changin' my mind – you're carryin my cub." He grinned. It was Wednesday morning – something he was supposed to remember was nagging at the back of his mind.

"You never did tell me what Megan called about." She muttered as she rolled over and pulled the blankets up.

He sat straight up in bed. MEGAN!

"She's coming to dinner – tonight." He said.

"WHAT!" Kat sat up, and he almost forgot what they were talking about again.

"She called – wants to come by – invited your parents. She wants the family to meet the guy she's been dating."

"Really?" Kat looked dubious.

"I didn't buy it either – but she seemed sincere. She's family for crying out loud – if nothin else I've learned to appreciate that." He grumbled.

"What the HELL am I cooking for dinner?" She glared at him.

"I don't know – enough for all of us – your Mom and Dad, Dave Jr. Megan and her guy." He said.

"Well – at least it's warm enough to cook out. YOU can fire up the grill."

"Hey now – I don't cook – 'less it's for you." He grumbled.

"You are the one who waited till the last minute to tell me."

"You are the one who went into heat – and distracted me – Woman." He growled back, pulling her against him as she tried to climb out of bed.

"Don't you start that – I have a menu to plan." She pushed against his chest.

"Huh-uh – you have ta convince me ta cook for your family – Darlin'" He grinned.

"Get your big lazy ass out of bed and…" He shut her up with his mouth. They had time to plan dinner – he had other plans for the morning.

XXXXXXXXX

Tayla glared at the screen for the fifth time. She couldn't believe it. Micah had asked her about the baby this morning. That was one secret no one could keep around here, with all the ferals – someone was bound to pick up on the scent.

"How the hell am I going to deal with THIS?" She muttered as she glared at the computer. He had a right to know, damn it – but she didn't want to tell him – didn't want him back here – didn't want him involved in her life – the baby's life. She hated him – didn't she?

She had been suffering doubts since the plane lifted off the ground – one part of her, a large part, the part that put her in this predicament in the first place – her feral part – wanted to be on that plane – to be with him. She had learned early to compartmentalize that – to push it back, but she was losing control over it. It was popping up at the worst times – she had yelled at one of the younger girls today, simply because that part of her didn't WANT to be here anymore.

Mystique seemed to know what was going on – was making arrangements for the move. The older trained pairs had already left for the fallback locations. They were setting things up so that the children could be moved next. The only ones who would stay would be the three waiting for mates, Tayla, Mystique, Victor and Katherine. As soon as the three girls were mated, they would be moved to the fallback locations, and Katherine and Tayla would execute the virus program to destroy the information in the computer system. All the data was backed up – and installed in the backup location computers, it would just be the most recent data – and the information from the X-Men – that Tayla would be taking with her.

"You okay?" Said Mystique from the door – she was in her usual blue skin and scales.

"Just getting ready for the move – have we heard anything from the males we contacted?"

"Two of them are arriving tomorrow, the other one is flying in from Germany – and will be here the day after. We have other problems, though. I just got word that the Friends of Humanity are planning a protest of the facility."

"How did they find out about us?"

"I don't know. I do know my 'wonderful' son will be leading the protest." Mystique couldn't keep the bitterness from her voice.

"Does Victor know Graydon will be in town?" Tayla asked. Victor and Mystique's son was a sore point between them.

"They have had the phone off the hook since Monday – and not answering cell phones." Mystique grinned.

"Well – then. I guess Vic's getting his cub." Tayla grinned.

"Guess so – hrmm what will we call it – BuBu?"

"That's a bear." Tayla laughed.

"True – I will have to think about it." Mystique grinned. "Let's get these girls matched and safe as quickly as possible. I want to sterilize this place and get to a safe fall back. We don't need the Brotherhood and the FoH fighting on our doorsteps."

"Are you going to report to Erik?"

"Not till you are all safe. He's not getting his hands on any of you, I promise." Her eyes were intense. Tayla knew the feelings still ran very deep between them – even if forgiveness wasn't something either one was capable of.

"Just be careful yourself – I don't want to see you hurt again." Mystique did something strange – she walked over and just hugged Tayla.

"You are one of the few who realize it. Even Kitten brushes it aside – I hate the man – but damn it I love him too." She said softly.

"Just be careful."

"You too – little momma." She grinned.

"Oh GOD, Micah and his big mouth."

"I kinda suspected – already – but well – yes Micah confirmed it."

"Don't tell Kat yet, she'll gloat something fierce." The two women laughed before Mystique left the room, and Tayla turned back to the information on the screen. This information couldn't fall into the wrong hands. They needed to set the virus loose and soon. At least it distracted her from the other problem she was having – fighting her feral side over her mate.

XXXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry, Ro, but I need ta get away for a while. Get my head on straight." Logan said.

"After what you told us – I don't blame you, but why NOW! The Friends of Humanity and the Brotherhood are moving, and against Mystique and Sabretooth's facility."

"No – Tayla and Katherine's, Vic and Myst are just the financiers." He said.

"Does it matter?"

"I don't know – that's why I need ta get away."

"Logan – tell you what, I have a mutant that we picked up that I was planning on going to talk to about coming to the school – why don't you go – get away for a while. This one's going to take some convincing." Ro said quietly.

"I ain't sure I'm the one ta be convincin' anyone of anything right now." He said. He was feeling out of control – Wolverine was fighting him harder than he had since he woke up at Alkali Lake the first time – and Logan would be damned if he blamed that part of him for wanting his mate. Hell LOGAN wanted his mate – or did he?

She hated him – would he force a woman to stay with him if she hated him? WOLVERINE would – because she was his, but Logan wasn't just Wolverine. He dreamed about the fight – about her calling him a monster – and it ripped him to the core. Those dreams had replaced even Stryker and what happened with Weapon X as the dreams he dreaded the most. He hadn't slept in two days – every time he closed his eyes he heard her – anger and venom dripping from her voice.

_**"My father was right about you. YOU are a fucking MONSTER."**_

He wanted to prove her wrong – but part of him wanted to prove her right – to demand she give in to him – demand that she be what biology and fate had determined she would be – his mate.

"Logan."

He shook his head. He wasn't able to concentrate – all he could think about was Tayla.

"I'm sorry, Ro – I just can't. I need peace – quiet – I've got a place – up north, I'm gonna go there; try ta get my head on straight. I ain't much use right now."

"Logan – she'll come around. Hank looked over the information Dr. Creed sent. I know that still sounds weird to me – but she won't have much choice. She will have to seek you out – in ten years at least. Maybe by that time she will have reconciled herself to this."

"No – she hates me – wants nothin ta do with me – and Ro – that ain't somethin I'm used ta."

"Ego."

"Maybe – maybe it is an ego bruise – but I think it's more. I just need ta get my head on – face and deal with this."

"Alright – but at least take a sat phone – so we can get a hold of you if we need to." She handed him the small handset.

"Fine – Ro. And thanks." He walked out of her office and picked up the packed duffle off of the floor. He tucked the expensive phone in his jacket pocket and walked toward the front door.

"You runnin' again?" He knew she would stop him.

"No – just got ta get my head on straight after Colorado. Goin' up ta my cabin – Ro even gave me one of the new phones – so you can reach me." He grinned. He put down the duffle and reached for the chain around his neck.

"Ah don't need 'em. Ah know you'll be back." She grinned and hugged him. "'Sides – Ah'm not the one ya need ta give 'em to, anymore."

He just gave her a pained nod, and walked out the front door. His bike – no Scott's bike sat by the front door and he climbed on and kicked it to life. Maybe a good fight – hit some cages – get Wolverine to settle down a bit, and then he might be able to think clearly.

XXXXXXXXX

She looked out the back door. Victor and Dad were at the grill, arguing over the right way to cook a steak. Mom and DJ were in the pool, relaxing. She just took the pasta salad out to the table on the porch. She really didn't want to do anything fancy – even if it was Megan and she WAS bringing a boyfriend home. She still felt a great deal of pain whenever she thought about what her sister had done.

The doorbell rang and she groaned. Well – time to put on a smile. She took a deep breath and walked into the entry. She opened the door and tried to smile at the woman standing there. Other than a new hair style – she hadn't changed that much.

"Hey Kitten – been a while." She smiled. Kat tried to keep from sniffing the air – to see if she was hiding something. It had been a habit when they lived together and she didn't want to fall into those habits.

"Gray, this is my sister, Katherine. Kat – this is Gray, my…"

"Fiancé – no need to be shy, Megan."

He was well dressed, and there was something familiar about the set of his eyes and his chin – something that was nagging at the back of Kat's mind. She held out her hand and he took it in a firm – professional handshake. She couldn't get over thinking she should know him.

"Everyone is out back. I hope you brought suits, the pool is perfect." She smiled.

"How's your husband?" Megan asked, venom dripping from her voice.

"Victor's fine – he's out back with Mom, Dad and DJ." She smiled – still the same Megan.

She showed them the hallway to the back and ducked into the kitchen to grab the pitcher of iced tea. She dropped it, shattered glass everywhere when she heard Victor roar in anger. What was wrong? She went running out the back. He had Megan's boyfriend against the wall, by his throat.

"VICTOR!" She screamed.

"GET THIS PIECE OF TRASH OUT OF MY HOUSE!" He roared at Megan.

"Hello – Father." Gray managed to choke out.

_FATHER! What the HELL!_

"Mom – Dad, I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Graydon Creed." Megan said. Katherine dropped onto the step of the porch like a rock. HIS SON! Her sister was going to marry her husband's SON!

Victor – with a flick of his wrist – threw the middle aged man right into the pool.

"I knew you were up to something – you little…" He raised a fist to Megan.

"VICTOR!" This time it was her father. He glared at Dave. "LET ME! She's my daughter." Victor just nodded and sat on the porch step next to Kat. She was in shock – all she could do was watch Graydon Creed struggling to the side of the pool and climb out.

"What – I just kept things in the family. Isn't that a good thing?" She sneered.

"MEGAN! ENOUGH!" Graydon roared at her. Kat knew as soon as she heard it there could be no doubt – he was Victor's son.

"What the HELL are you doing here, Graydon?" Victor snarled.

"I THOUGHT I was coming to meet my fiancé's family – I didn't expect to see you."

"Graydon – Victor's my brother- in-law." Megan smirked.

"I think I can grasp that, my dear. Tell me – is your sister the only mutant in your family?" He sneered.

"Yes."

"She'd better be. It wouldn't be seemly – me marrying a mutant."

"I'm not – I swear." She said, her face draining of color.

"We will just have to be sure – and I want to know all about this delightful little family of yours. It is certainly not their fault they spawned such evil – when they have such and angel to compensate." He kissed her gently – but Kat saw the iron grip on her elbow.

"You were right – Mrs. Creed – the pool's perfect." He slipped out of his sodden jacket and laid it across the back of one of the deck chairs. Kat was still stunned. "Or should I call you Mom."

"THAT'S IT! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Victor roared to life again, springing to his feet.

"Of course – I understand Mother is in town as well – A real family reunion this is. I suppose I will see you tomorrow at the protest. Mr. and Mrs. Stephens, I look forward to getting to know you in a less – hostile – environment." He picked up his coat, and grabbed Megan's arm, leading her out the gate – to the front of the house. Kat heard a car start and drive off.

"I KNEW she was up to something." Victor hissed.

"Vic – I didn't trust it from the moment she called us." Dave said. "But who the HELL is he?"

"Myst and I had a kid – about forty five years ago – that's him." Victor said.

"Myst? DAMN!" Dave grinned. Her Mom just glared at him.

"He looks normal." Dee said.

"He is. He didn't inherit either of our mutations. He's human as far as we can tell – and is running for President – would you believe?"

"Your SON is running for President?"

"Yeah – on an anti – mutant ticket." He walked past Kitten into the house. She was feeling very much like Kitten at the moment, she just wanted to curl up into a ball and pretend none of this had happened.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He had found the mess in the kitchen. She cringed. "KITTEN!" He came running out the door and grabbed her feet. She looked down – there were bloody footprints where they had been sitting on the step – and he started pulling large pieces of glass out of them. "Diane – would you go clean up the mess in the kitchen – I need ta get this glass out of my wife's feet."

She hadn't even felt a thing. She winced a bit as one of the pieces of glass hurt as he pulled it out.

"Kitten – you're not healin'" He said softly.

"What?"

"Your feet – the glass – the cut's ain't healin' least not as fast as normal." He said softly again.

"That's normal – the body suppresses the healing factor until the pregnancy is set – so the feral's body doesn't reject the fetus as a parasite." The words came out of her mouth – but she wasn't paying attention.

"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT!" He roared.

She shook her head – what was he pissed about now?

"Victor, I thought you knew – it's why we keep the girls close right after they conceive, it takes two to three weeks for the healing factor to become fully normal again." He picked her up and carried her into the house.

"Diane – I need the first aid kit from under the kitchen sink." He shouted as he set her down on the living room couch.

"It just slows it down – doesn't stop it completely. They'll heal." Her feet were throbbing. He insisted on bandaging them, and making her sit on the couch. Her mother sat with her while he brought her a plate.

"Did I hear you say pregnancy?" She asked.

"Yes – Mom – we were planning on telling everyone at dinner." She blushed a little.

"Well – it's about time I became a grandma." Diane said, wrapping an arm around her daughter.

"Is she alright?" Dave asked from the living room door.

"Yes, just cut her feet on some glass." He was still looking worried. "They'll heal – just slower than normal – something about – I don't know becoming grandparents." Diane grinned at her husband.

"Grandp…A BABY!" He looked about as stunned as Kat had been earlier.

"Yes – Grandpa – a baby." Diane laughed.

"WELL HELL! This is a celebration – to hell with Megan." Dave said.

Kat tried to relax and enjoy the rest of the evening – but she had a sinking feeling things were only going to get worse.

XXXXXXXX

**Why the hell were they going north - She was west. He wanted to growl but LOGAN was still in control. DAMN IT, where were they hiding his mate. He was going to win this battle - and when he did - he was going to find her. She was HIS! **


	8. Chapter 8

The Boogie Man

Sequel to Kittens Have Claws, Too. Victor, Katherine, Tayla and Mystique discover the secret to helping keep female ferals alive…But will nightmares be the setback for an old friend, or will her personal Boogie Man be the one to save her soul.

I DON'T own them…at this point I wish I did…I would put them all out to pasture and go on with my LIFE…SOMEONE get Victor Creed OUT of my head. Wait, never mind. (Victor muse purring in the background as he throws back the covers on the bed…) I am going to pet the kitty while you guys enjoy the story.

Chapter 8

The protest was in full swing when she woke up. She could hear the shouts – smell the hate in the air. It was stifling. She groaned and crawled out of bed. She didn't like that her healing factor was down – her body was sore, she was tired – at least morning sickness was at least a month and a half away – and by that time her mutation would be back to normal.

The dreams didn't help either. They had started sometime around midnight.

_Running – she could hear the sounds behind her – smell the hate – the fear from the crowd chasing her – torches blazing. Shouts of "MUTANT BITCH" and "FREAKS SHOULD DIE" followed her as she ran. She stumbled over a root, and a hand reached down and grabbed her arm. She looked up, his face was concerned – the tufts of hair more eccentric than threatening. She started to climb to her feet, letting him help her – when the mob caught them._

_His claws flashed in the torchlight as he fought to keep them at bay. _

_"YOU AIN'T touchin my MATE!" He shouted to the mob. He pressed her back against a tree – his body protecting her – taking the blows intended for her and their child. She closed her eyes in panic – and then silence. She opened them again – bodies covered the ground – blood dripped from his claws – covered his body – his face._

_"You alright?" He asked before pulling her roughly into his arms. _

_She nodded – and he leaned down and captured her mouth with his._

That was when she woke up – she could still taste him – and in the dream it wasn't threatening – but comforting. She didn't want to be saved by him – didn't want to be comforted by him – or did she? This was getting all confused in her head. She hated him – feared him – didn't she?

She glared at the phone on her desk – maybe it was time to put old demons to rest. She picked up the phone and dialed an old familiar number.

"Judge Jackson's office."

"Diane – it's Tayla, is Dad in?" She said softly.

"TAYLA! Hold on a minute." She waited while the music played in the background.

"Tayla – are you alright?" Her dad sounded concerned.

"I'm fine – I just – well I wanted to call and see how you are doing." She said she didn't know how to broach this with him.

"I'm fine. Baby – I am so sorry – I never should have reacted like that. Victor has kept me informed – about you and your work. I want you to know I am damned proud of you." She could hear tears in her father's voice.

"I met him." She said. She heard her father hiss on the phone.

"He's here?"

"He left – but – it's true – he's my mate."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No – if anything I hurt him. I didn't want to face him – face what had to happen – and so I didn't, until it was almost too late. I had no idea his wife died six months ago – hell I had no idea he was married. I didn't want to know. I forced him to do something he didn't WANT to do – because I was so damned stubborn."

"He's a monster – he probably killed her." Her dad snapped.

"Dad – he's not – he even gave us access to information to save three of the girls – we lost one but we wouldn't have been able to save her anyway."

"I bet it was his fault."

"DAD – it wasn't. He had NOTHING to do with it. He's – well I didn't talk to him much – but he's - as human or at least as mutant as I am. He bleeds – he feels guilty for what he had to do – and so do I."

"You shouldn't feel guilty for anything you did to that monster – he deserved it, after what he did."

"Dad – Victor told me – what happened – why you hate him so much. It wasn't your fault – and not his either. You didn't know what was in that facility and you were just a speed bump in his way to rescue a bunch of kids."

"I don't know anything about that."

"I know you don't – Victor never told you – well he had his reasons, but between the two of you – you really messed up my head."

"I NEVER hurt you, Tayla – you are my pride and joy."

"DAD! I was terrified half of my life because you told horror stories – I forced a man to – well I'm not too proud of what I have done – but I did it because I was AFRAID of him – because of you. And NOW I have to find him – and tell him I am pregnant – and face his anger and God knows what else – and I am TERRIFIED – all because of the stories you told when I was a kid."

"PREGNANT! You are carrying that monster's BASTARD!" Her father shouted into the phone.

"I have told you, Dad – he's not a monster – but I am beginning to believe that I am." She said softly.

She heard her father's soft intake of breath.

"You are no monster – and he doesn't have to know – about the baby. We can take care of it, raise it. Come home, I'll help you."

"And have you raise it hating it's father – I won't have you do that – this child is innocent in all of this – even if none of the adults involved are. I WON'T do to it what was done to me." She said quietly.

"What do you plan on doing – throwing yourself on his 'mercy'? Begging him not to kill you or the baby? He's a monster, Tayla. He would as soon kill you as look at you, he has used you – and left – and here you are carrying his child." Her father sneered at her.

"Dad – you have it all wrong. I used him. I used his own body – his own instincts against him – used a mating bond that I have always believed to be the most precious thing in the world – for everyone but ME – to FORCE him to do this – and then I FORCED him to leave – leave me – leave here, and you know what? I am really regretting it. The man has to hate me – hate what I have done – I just pray he doesn't hate this child because of it." She said fiercely.

"If you go to him – don't ever come crawling back to me – I am through with this whole mess. I don't want his demon spawn in my house." Her father slammed down the phone. She looked at the phone in her hand – the high pitched noise it made hurting her ears. She gently set it back down in its cradle, as the tears streaked down her face. Her only family – no her only BLOOD – wanted nothing to do with her or the child she was carrying. At least her REAL family wouldn't turn her away.

XXXXXXXXX

"I don't like this." Victor said as they tried to drive into the entrance of the compound. Kitten had insisted on going in to work this morning. He didn't want her anywhere near the protests – these things had a habit of turning very ugly.

"Vic – we have to get the girls matched and out of here – Tayla and I have to clear the computers, and then we have to finish cleaning the place out – make sure there are no clues where we have gone. I don't like it – but I am NEEDED here." She said softly.

"With you factor haywire – if you get hurt, I can't keep from killin somethin." He said.

"I know baby – so make sure I don't get hurt." She grinned at him. He HATED when she did that. She knew how protective he was – and knew just how to use it to her advantage. He remembered the moment she had figured out she had him completely wrapped around her fingers.

_"But Vic – I WANT to go. You promised to take me on some of your trips – and I haven't left Colorado yet."_

_"Baby – Kitten – this isn't a trip – its work. I DON'T want you gettin involved in that."_

_"Victor Creed – I have never been out of this state – much less this country and YOU are taking me to Venice." She growled. "It's spring break – I don't have any papers due after the break and I WANT to go somewhere."_

_"I SAID NO!" He roared at her._

_"And I said I'm GOING!" She roared back, before storming up the stairs and slamming the bedroom door._

_He started to go after her – and then he smelled her tears. She was fucking crying – over not getting to go to Venice. FUCK! He picked up the phone and called the airline, and ordered a second ticket. If she wanted to go to Venice that bad – she was going to Venice._

_He climbed the stairs and opened the door. She was lying across the bed, her shoulders wracked with sobs._

_"Baby." He said as he sat on the bed reaching out to stroke her hair._

_"I wish you would stop protecting me all the time – I want to LIVE my life – not be locked in a cage." She said softly. He gathered her up in his arms, her head resting against his chest._

_"You are going to Venice." He said softly._

_"What?"_

_"You are goin' now quit the waterworks already." He growled._

_"REALLY!" She squealed, throwing her arms around him and kissing him. It was then he caught the glint in her eyes – and KNEW she'd played him. _

_"YEAH REALLY – but don't expect to leave the hotel…I plan on keepin' ya worn out." He growled, as he shredded her favorite blouse._

And of course she had left the hotel – ran all over that damned city while he tracked his mark – he found her one night on the top of St. Marks – looking at the damned horses. Nothing stopped her – when she set her mind to something – especially not him.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked as he finally made it through the press of protesters to the gates of the compound. They opened smoothly, Micah and a couple other ferals holding back the crowd as he pulled the car through.

"Venice."

"Oh…" She bit her lip – a slight blush across her cheeks. She figured out not long after that he had known she'd played him – and that he'd let her. She just grinned at him.

"Well – this isn't Venice. I am NEEDED here." She said finally.

"As long as that's it – I'm goin' along with it – but this time – I AM putting my foot down, once this is done, you are gettin someplace safe – or I AM lockin' ya in that damned cage." He growled.

"Just try it, Tom Cat." She grinned.

"Don't try me – woman – that's my cub you're carryin'" He growled back.

She just glared at him and he grinned. It wasn't just her anymore – and he had to think about both of them. He pulled the car up to the front of the main building. She glared and then opened the door and climbed out. He followed her into the doors.

"Don't think this cub changes anything, Tom Cat. I am NOT quitting." She glared.

"Ain't askin ya to, just askin ya ta be careful."

"Fine." She growled at him. He grinned. He loved it when he got her to growl – she was so – well – cute when she was angry."

"Love ya, Kitten." He said as he took off looking for Myst.

"Love you too, ya big jerk." She said back. He couldn't wipe the proud grin off of his face as he roamed the halls.

XXXXXXXX

He stood outside the bar. _Wonder if Charlie is still runnin the place?_ He thought. He hitched his bag up on his shoulder and headed inside. The cage should be opening up soon – if they didn't remember him – and even if they did – he was spoiling for a fight.

He knew as soon as he walked in that the place had changed – it wasn't even a bar anymore, but an actual restaurant. The cage was still there, but it had tables inside, with little red checkered tablecloths.

"Welcome to Luigi's, how many in your party?" Said the perky young girl at the door, her white shirt and bowtie making this all the more disgusting – well he was hungry.

"One." He said

"Right this way." She led him to the area where the bar had been – his table was almost exactly where Marie had been sitting the night he picked her up. For a second – he thought he caught a trace of her scent. He glanced over the menu – Italian food wasn't his favorite, but he was hungry.

"I'm Tom, I'll be your waiter – can I get you anything to drink?"

"Molson – cold." He said.

"Coming right up – do you want a glass?"

"Sure." Molson in a glass – this would be different. He glanced over the menu again, while he waited for his beer.

He felt a buzzing in his pocket – the damned sat phone. He pulled it out.

"Hello."

"Logan – how's things?" It was Marie.

"Fine – you'll never GUESS where I am."

"Laughlin City."

"Does this thing have a damned tracer on it?" He growled.

"No silly…just the way ya said it. How's Charlie's?"

"It's Luigi's now – Italian place, they even have tables in the cage." He grinned.

"DAMN! I guess all that tourism crap they were doin paid off." She said.

"Looks like it." The waiter set his beer and a frosted glass on the table – and then poured the beer for him. He was going to have to get out of here – this was someplace SCOOTER would like – he winced. He would never admit it to anyone but he actually missed the kid.

"I'll have the combo special." He told Tom.

"Have it right out for you." The boy left.

"What's on the combo?" Marie asked in his ear.

"Lasagna, Spaghetti, and Stuffed Manacotti – why the hell do you care?"

"I was thinking about orderin it myself."

"What?" He looked around the room. She was sitting in a booth on the other side. She hung up the phone and walked over.

"What the hell are you doin' here, kid?"

"Actually – Ah'm here ta meet a mutant about comin ta the school. Imagine my surprise when you walked in, Sugar."

"Just hittin old stompin grounds – cages are gettin hard ta find." He grumbled.

"So ya made a beeline for Laughlin – huh?"

"I figured if they remembered me – I'd at least get a good fight." They both laughed. Tom came back and took her order.

"Ah hear they have a cage three towns over – if you are lookin." She said.

"I may check into it." Their dinner arrived and she started filling him in on what had been going on at the school the last week.

"Kid – no offense – but my head just can't get around all that right now." He said softly.

"Sorry – just makin conversation. How are you doin?"

"Not good." He couldn't lie to Marie – she knew him too well.

"Wolverine actin up?"

"Somethin' fierce. I can't seem ta get him settled down for very long, and he keeps tryin ta send me back to Colorado." He growled. "I was drivin the bike down the highway – and ended up halfway ta the border before I realized it."

"She's your mate – his mate." She said simply.

"I know it – but she don't want me." He said simply.

"Logan – give it time."

"No – she hates me – fears me, and I won't force her ta deal with it." He could feel himself choking.

"Have you gotten any sleep – at all?" She asked

"Some – not much, fightin nightmares all night – fought a cage last night – but it didn't help much. Need ta find a way to wear myself out." He wiped his hand over his face and then took a swig of his beer.

"What nightmares? Weapon X?"

"No – something Tayla said – and it's gettin worse. At first it was just her voice, tellin me I was a monster – now I'm attackin her – hurtin her – and she's…" He stopped. He wasn't sure he could face the rest of it – even with Marie sitting across the table.

"She's what?"

"Pregnant."

"Logan?" He could see the sympathy in her eyes.

"I don't think she is – I would have smelled it, I think." He said softly. "But she will be – someday – unless she, hell Marie – she could choose not ta tell me next time and just die. She almost did this time."

She slipped her gloved hand into his on the table.

"Well we all know better – Darlin' – you are the furthest thing from a monster – and someday she'll see it."

"Go find your mutant, Kid. I'm gonna try ta hit that cage tonight – maybe actually wear myself out and get some sleep." He smiled at her as he stood up from the table; he left the money for his dinner and tip with her, picked up his bag and walked out the door.

XXXXXXXX

Tayla was sitting at her desk. If Kat wasn't a mutant – couldn't smell the salt from the tears she wouldn't even know she'd been crying.

"Okay – spill." She said as she sat in the chair next to the desk.

"What?"

"I can smell it – the baby and the tears." She said

"I called Dad."

"TAYLA!"

"I needed to talk to him – to try to get through to him. I told him about the baby."

"What'd he say?"

"He didn't want any of that demon's spawn in his house."

"Tayla." Kat wanted to strangle Al.

"I expected it. I hoped – somehow time had made him less angry – less bitter. It hasn't. I did figure something out – I really fucked up."

"What do you mean?"

"With Logan."

"Whoa – WHAT?!"

"He has to hate me for what I did – I don't want him to hate the baby." The tears fell again.

"Tay." Kat pulled her into a rough embrace. "Vic and I are here. Myst will wring your neck if you don't let her help – you won't need him."

"Part of me does. I HURT, Kat. Deep in my gut, like something's been cut out." She said softly.

"You mean deep hurt – grinding ache that won't go away?"

"Yeah – how'd you know?" Tayla pulled away and back into her chair.

"I get it when Vic's gone more than a few days." She said.

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Is it part of the mating – part of the ferity?" She asked, pulling out her notes, suddenly all researcher.

"TAYLA! Put that away. You are not working this away." Kat said.

"I have to do something – if it's something in the mating – in the parings – we need to know, is it a genetic cause or something else?" She flipped through her notes – interviews with the mated pairs. "I don't have any mention of it."

"Maybe because its – well no that wouldn't work." Kat was suddenly right there with her.

"Just what?"

"I was going to say missing the man you love."

"I need to get to the other facilities – talk to the girls – the mated ones – see if this is a common occurrence."

"Tayla – it will wait until the end of the week." Kat said. The frenetic activity was frightening.

"I NEED to know – you said you have this – every time Vic is gone for a few days. How long after he's gone does it start and how long does it last?" Tayla had a pen and paper out.

"Tayla?"

"This is something NEW, Kat – something we haven't found before."

"And YOU need to deal with it, not hide from it in your work."

"How do you?"

"I miss him – I think about him – I cry – and then I clean house, organize my closet, curl up on the bed with that damned stuffed tiger he bought me, binge on chocolate, and come to work."

"Binge on chocolate?" Tayla laughed.

"Hey – you deal with heartache your way – alright."

"Heartache? Is that it? Or is it something else?"

"Tayla – you are feeling guilty over what you did, what you said to the man. You are afraid of him – not because of anything he has done – but because of what your father said to you as a child – and NOW you have a reason to fear – because you have hurt him. I tried to tell you to give it a chance – to try to allow this thing to work the way it's supposed to. YOU need to work through this – decide what you are going to do about it, not try to explain it away as part of the research. You are PREGNANT with his child – and he has a right to know."

"I know!! God I know! The dreams aren't helping either – used to he was the one hurting me – attacking me – now I am dreaming about him rescuing me – helping me – saving me. I HATE him – but what's worse, I am starting to hate myself."

XXXXXXXX

**SLAM! KICK! Keep the claws in, this is just for fun. The cheers and jeers of the crowd just made him fight harder. **

**Where was she? He wanted his mate. These idiots kept coming at him, he wasn't even enjoying this – he just wanted to find her – make sure she and the baby were alright. How the fuck was he supposed to protect her? **

**Logan was getting tired – very tired. The dreams – they hurt – hell they were even hurting him, she couldn't hate him that much – she just couldn't. She was his mate – carrying his child – she couldn't hate him – could she?   
**


	9. Chapter 9

The Boogie Man

Sequel to Kittens Have Claws, Too. Victor, Katherine, Tayla and Mystique discover the secret to helping keep female ferals alive…But will nightmares be the setback for an old friend, or will her personal Boogie Man be the one to save her soul.

I DON'T own them…at this point I wish I did…I would put them all out to pasture and go on with my LIFE…SOMEONE get Victor Creed OUT of my head. Wait, never mind. (Victor muse purring in the background as he throws back the covers on the bed…) I am going to pet the kitty while you guys enjoy the story.

Chapter 9

He woke up in a haze. He remembered finding the cage last night. He looked over at the nightstand – and the wad of cash lying there. He must have done okay. The room was quiet – he was alone. One thing they told him was true – he wasn't interested in another woman – and he'd tried.

The first night out of the mansion – he'd found a couple girls in a bar – let them drag him back to their place – but he just wasn't interested – no matter how hard they tried – and they had TRIED. He definitely gave them credit for that. He didn't even bother after that. Broads were off his radar. Booze and Blood were all he had left – and stogies.

He rolled over and reached for his shirt – and the stub of a cigar he'd left in the breast pocket. It was crushed – figures. He'd have to go looking for one. He rubbed his hand over his face. Where the hell was he? This wasn't the motel he rented last night – before the fight. He looked around – the phone book in the night stand said Casper, Wyoming. What the hell was he doing here?

He couldn't remember much after getting to the bar last night – was it last night? He paid his entrance to the cage and stripped down – next thing he knew he was here – three hundred miles from that damned town in Colorado. Well he was getting back on that bike and going right back to Canada. She didn't want him – and he sure as hell didn't want her.

He managed to lie to himself through his shower, shave, brushing his teeth, but when he opened the door to the room – he knew he was going the rest of the way – back to Colorado. He climbed onto the bike and kicked it to life. She was his mate – like it or not – she was going to have to deal with him.

He could almost hear his beast – his animal side roar in triumph as he pulled onto the southbound on ramp of Interstate 25. He was going to have to teach Wolverine who was boss – one of these days.

XXXXXXX

The crowd was getting ugly – very ugly outside the compound. They had the chopper fired up and waiting to fly them out as soon as they knew the girls were safe. Tayla didn't want them going into full cycle in the chopper – so they had to wait, at least until the first cycles were done to move them. All three were mated – and seemingly happily – which was a relief to her.

The sound of something breaking shocked her. The last couple was waiting on the cycles to start; the other two were ready to be flown out. Micah was waiting to take all six to the fallback center. This protest was getting violent – very violent. She was staying safely to the inside rooms of the main building of the complex, she and Kat had just set off the virus and she wanted to stay until the computers were all completely clean.

"We need to get you out of here – NOW!" Myst said as another crash sounded – this time it sounded like something hitting the gates.

"Why – they are outside – we still have time." Tayla said.

"Erik just got here – the Brotherhood are here – and the Friends of Humanity brought Sentinels."

"WHAT!?" The virus wasn't finished running.

"The small chopper is fired up – you both know how to fly it – get out. Micah just lifted off with the kids – GO! Tayla we need YOU safe both of you. You girls have all the knowledge in your heads – don't let yourselves fall into their hands."

"But the computers – we can't leave a trace." Tayla was saying as she watched the progress.

"I know a few things about computers now GO before I knock your ass out and have Kitten fly you out of here." The shape shifter hissed.

"I bet Vic's telling her the exact same thing. If you knock both of us out – no one is flying ANYWHERE!"

She didn't even see Myst move, just felt the blow – and everything go grey and hazy then black.

XXXXXXX

"Kitten you have to go – you will both be safe there – at least until your factors are working again. I will know where you are – so I won't worry." Victor said as she threw another pile of files into the incinerator.

"Vic – I am NOT leaving you here." She said.

"Listen – Myst and I have this planned – we are going to slip out – join up with Erik so he doesn't suspect a thing – have it out with the FoH and then slip away from the Brotherhood again and get to one of the fallback centers in a week or so. We can't do that with you two with us."

"WHAT!"

"KITTEN – It ain't just you – it's the CUB damn it. Think about the baby – the world if anything happened to either of you. Do you really want to turn me loose – INSANE!" She looked over at her husband – he was terrified, stark fear on his face – something he never let anyone – even her see.

"Fine – but someone is going to have to convince Tayla to go – it's the absolute LAST place she wants to go right now – anywhere near Logan is the last place she wants to be."

"That's why Myst is knocking her ass out – you are flying." He said.

"Great – is the chopper ready?"

"Yes."

"If you die on me, Tom Cat, I am going to KILL you." She hissed. "ESPECIALLY now that I am pregnant." HE pulled her into a fierce hug, his lips crushing down on hers.

"Darlin – if I die – I'll stand still and let ya kill me – how's that." He said with a grin.

"You DAMNED well better. Now hand me that box – these files need to be destroyed." They finished burning the boxes of files before he took her to the waiting chopper. Tayla was laying in the passenger seat, strapped in and out cold.

"She's going to HATE you guys for this – you know that." She said.

"No she won't not after what's going to happen to this place." Myst said. Kat looked around sadly. Years of work – and expense were about to be sacrificed – but the sacrifice was worth it – no one would ever know what had happened here – what they had done – and their work would go on, they had made sure of that. She was still going to miss it.

"You two be careful – and don't trust Bucket Head further than you can throw him." She said as she put on the ear protection and radio headset. "And if you get my husband killed – McGOO I'm coming after you."

"I am quaking in my shoes." She laughed. They both looked down at her bare feet and Kat pulled the door closed with a jerk. She just hoped the X-Geeks knew they were coming – if not she was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

XXXXXXXX

Victor watched the small chopper lift off – his life inside it. As soon as they were safely away, he and Myst slipped out the tunnel they had built just for this contingency years ago. At the other end were the controls for the explosives devices planted in the foundations. The entire place was about to come crashing down – they would have about an hour to get to Erik and convince him to get the Brotherhood out of here before the explosion.

He looked over at Myst's blue fingers punching her code into the controls. All he had to do was punch in his – and that would be it. He lifted his hand with a sigh to the keypad.

"Well – there goes a cool billion up in smoke." He said as he punched in his code. The countdown started and they both took off out the secret door. It wasn't hard to find Erik and the others, and the robots were marching down the streets. Most everyone had left town – Dave and several others had managed to slip most of the locals out. Anyone left knew what was coming and were slipping out; waiting to see what was left after the dust settled.

This was HIS town – and he'd help with the rebuilding – later. Right now he needed to make sure his wife was safe – and then make sure her work was. He felt a twinge at the loss of the house and the pool – for ten years that had been his home – and all the work on that pool – watching his Kitten play in it. Hell – he'd build her another damned pool.

"Where have you two been?" Magneto said as they found him in the crowd of mutants.

"Taking care of what you asked us to." Mystique said.

"Did you get anything?"

"Here." Victor handed him the selected files – the ones that would lead him to false locations – false safe havens. Their children would be safe from his madness.

"They've left then?"

"Cleared out – everything – and the place is wired to explode." Mystique said.

"Hrm – perhaps we can use that. Lure the robots in before the explosion.

"Erik – the whole TOWN is wired to explode." She said. "We need to get out."

"WHAT!? Why would they do that?"

"Maybe to protect the people they love. In case you haven't noticed – there's not a whole lot of natives around."

"Creed?"

"It's wired – why they did it I don't care – but I ain't plannin on blowin up." He glared at the older man.

"Pyro – order the withdrawl – let the Friends of Humanity have the field – much good it will do them. There is no need for our brothers and sisters to be harmed – and we have what we need. You two – check out these locations – find out where they are hiding. I WANT those mutants."

He looked over at Mystique. They would get to slip away – he carefully schooled his face, to keep the grin of triumph from spreading. Erik still thought he was nothing but stupid muscle – it was best to keep it that way.

XXXXXXX

**He could smell the explosives – the entire town had blown. WHY!? He could smell blood – there were parts of those large robots lying around. Where was she? He raced to the compound but it was nothing but a crater. There wasn't anything to even leave a scent – it all stank of whatever they'd used to blow it up. He knelt at the wrecked gate – a primal roar of anguish and hate ripping from his throat. **

**He would find her – he'd know if she was dead – she was his mate. He could feel Logan trying to tell him something – trying to get through.**

"Go back to the Institute – Charles can track her."

**He was right – the path could track her – let him know if she was alive – know where to find her. He growled low, and then slipped back into the back of their joined mind. Let Logan deal with this – if she was dead – HE would deal with her killers.**


	10. Chapter 10

The Boogie Man

Sequel to Kittens Have Claws, Too. Victor, Katherine, Tayla and Mystique discover the secret to helping keep female ferals alive…But will nightmares be the setback for an old friend, or will her personal Boogie Man be the one to save her soul.

I DON'T own them…at this point I wish I did…I would put them all out to pasture and go on with my LIFE…SOMEONE get Victor Creed OUT of my head. Wait, never mind. (Victor muse purring in the background as he throws back the covers on the bed…) I am going to pet the kitty while you guys enjoy the story.

This was a VERY hard chapter to write – probably why it was so long. Chapter 11 isn't something I am looking forward to either – but I WILL get it done, I promise.

Chapter 10

She landed the chopper inside the walls of the institute – the huge Gothic mansion offended her mountain sensibilities. She understood that it was a school – it was just too big – too garish for her taste. She looked over at her still unconscious companion. Tayla was going to hate them for this.

Several people came running out the door, the skids of the chopper were sealed to the ground with ice patches as dark clouds rolled overhead – telling her exactly what the X-Men thought of their sudden landing.

"What are you doing here?" The white haired weather witch demanded.

"Taking Logan up on his offer – of a safe place if we need it." Katherine said. She could smell the anger – and hate rolling off the group around the chopper. "Tayla's out – but just needs a place to rest. She wasn't exactly coming here willingly."

"What happened? We heard about an explosion in Colorado – an entire town blown up." Ororo looked down her nose at Katherine – as if blaming her.

"The town was wired – the protests got out of hand – the Brotherhood showed up. EVERYONE was warned that things could get ugly, all the locals bailed two days ago. The only injuries or deaths were people who just wouldn't listen." She said defensively.

"Ro – that matches the news reports – there were only seven deaths and twenty three injuries – and all of those were the FoH protesters – there were no reports of locals injured OR any mutants injured." The girl with the stripes – Rogue – said. Kat still held a little grudge against her for the Prom.

"Fine – you will obey the rules – any deviations and you will be detained." Ororo said sullenly.

"I don't intend to mess up your school – I would like to talk to Dr. McCoy, sometime, if he's available."

"I'll let him know. Bobby - help the ladies to two of the guest rooms."

"Someone better let Logan know Tayla's here – so he can avoid her."

"He's not here – he left a week ago."

That was a relief. Tay wouldn't have to face him as soon as she woke up. The one called Bobby lifted Tayla out of the chopper and carried her into the building. Kat looked behind the seats – sure enough – her Tom Cat had packed her a bag – and it looked like Myst had packed one for Tayla. She grabbed them both and followed the boy.

Kat watched as children ran through the halls, narrowly avoiding hitting each other in their rush to make it to class. It reminded her of the compound – something that would help her feel halfway comfortable in this place. She looked down at the glittering bracelet on her wrist – she was missing her Tom Cat already. She tried to ignore the ache in her gut – she knew it was just worry. She was worried about him – she couldn't help it – he was probably the most dangerous man on the planet – and she worried about him.

They were given adjoining rooms, and she dropped her bag inside hers before going to sit with Tayla until she woke up. Kat was dreading that moment – she was going to be furious.

"Ms. Monroe said you wanted to speak to me." A quiet voice said from the door. She turned and vainly attempted to avoid laughing.

"You have to be Dr. McCoy." She said through the giggles. He looked like Grover – blue and furry and well – cute. The littles would love him – she winced at the thought. Her littles were so far away – and she missed her morning hugs. That wasn't all she missed, she hoped he'd packed some way of getting a hold of him – or she would be going insane.

"I am pleased that my appearance gives you some amusement." He said with a smile. He seemed sincere. A slight moan from the bed distracted her.

"Where am I?" Tayla moaned – and then saw the blue fuzzy toy in the doorway. "Can you tell me how to get to Sesame Street?" She said in a sing song voice.

The loud bark of laughter from the door set both women off laughing as well.

"Dr. Hank McCoy sometimes called Beast." He said, stepping into the room and holding out his giant hand.

"Dr. Tayla Jackson." She said as she sat up and took his hand.

"Dr. Katherine Creed." Kat said, following her partner in the handshakes.

"I read the report Logan brought back with him from Colorado – amazing work." He said as he pulled up a chair.

"Thank you – actually – we have a mutant – a primate feral that is a close match to your own genetics – but she's only seven at the moment." Tayla said a slight smile on her face.

"Well – I can certainly hope another primate comes along closer to her age." He grinned. "I am adverse to mention it – however – as the primary medical provider here – I am wondering just how long you two plan on staying – I will need to stock up on prenatal and neonatal supplies if you intend to remain until your gestations are complete."

"I don't – I want to be with my husband when the baby is born." Kat said fiercely.

"That is certainly understandable. And you?" He looked at Tayla.

Kat watched the play of emotions across her face before she replied. "I will be long gone – hopefully."

"That is disappointing, however while you are here – please inform me of any changes in your medical conditions – and I would love to discuss your research further – but I am afraid I am tardy for my Biology class – a state my students will not forgive." He bowed slightly and turned to leave the room.

"WHAT are we doing here?" Tayla snapped.

"The compound was blown – town too – Victor wanted us here until the healing factors are working properly."

"I can SMELL him – why am I anywhere NEAR him?" Tayla hissed.

"He's not here – we must be near his room – but he left a week ago." Kat said, trying to calm her down.

"As long as I don't have to see him – I can't face that yet."

"Hopefully they will warn us before he shows up." Kat said with a small smile.

"I can just stay in my room." Tayla said "With the door locked."

"He won't hurt you, Tay."

"Go away, Kat."

Kat stood up and walked to the door. She wanted to see what Victor had packed for her, and knew the mood Tayla was in – she wanted to be alone. "I'm next door if you need me." She said as she closed the door behind her.

Her Tom Cat had packed her little tiger – the one she slept with when he wasn't home – as well as a gleaming new satellite phone. She checked – his phone wasn't turned on – she would have to wait until he was available to give him a piece of her mind.

XXXXXXXX

He glanced down at the little phone in his hand – it was too early to call her – he didn't want to disturb her while she was flying. He needed to hear her voice – and was getting sick of hearing Magneto's.

"I don't care what you THINK, My Dear – we need to KNOW what these people were up to. Our brothers and sisters were being used – experimented on – bread in who knows what conditions – they deserve our justice – and compassion – and offer of a safe haven." He said "And if they choose to join our cause – all the better – an army of feral mutants would be nearly unstoppable."

"We don't KNOW that they were treated badly – and until we do – it is unfair to assume." Mystique said, and Victor nodded. He was seriously developing a hatred for the magnet for brains – this was his WIFE the man was talking about like that. He had to stop himself from growling yet again. The idea of ripping Erik's head off was looking more and more attractive by the moment.

"What we do know is that they blew up an entire TOWN instead of allowing us to rescue their captives. I wonder how many were inside the compound when it blew."

"We don't know, Erik – and that is the point – we don't KNOW anything except what little bit Victor and I were able to salvage. It would be foolish to go after them – with out further knowledge. Let us try to infiltrate another one of their locations – get more information." She said.

"You – no, I need you here. Victor – can you handle it?"

He grunted and nodded. "Infiltrate – not kill." Eric said as if talking to a retarded child.

He nodded again, controlling the urge to rip the man's throat out. He couldn't afford to loose his disguise – not now – not with his Kitten in danger. He turned and walked out of the room, catching a glance from Myst as he did. He'd catch up with her later – but he needed to check on Kitten soon. He was getting that ache in his gut – the one that said he was worried about her – needed to hear her voice soon.

He flipped on the power to the phone as soon as he was certain there wasn't anyone around to see him. Her phone was on, and he dialed the number.

"Hi baby." She whispered in his ear.

"I hate it when you do that." He grinned.

"I could see it was you – how are you?"

"Good – are you and TayTay safe?"

"Yea, we are. I miss you – thanks for my tigger."

"I wish I had a tigger – or at least a Kitten." He grinned. He heard a slight sound behind him and turned – it was the blonde kid – Pyro, a strange look on his face.

"Got to go – will call you later about that job." He said gruffly – hoping the kid hadn't picked up on anything.

"YOU better be careful you big Tom Cat – or you are GOING to have a job to do – cleaning up your own guts." She hissed in his ear before closing the connection. He heard the slight sob in her voice – he needed to get out of here – and back to her as soon as he could.

"Who was that?" The kid said, pointing to the phone.

"Contract work – none of your damned business." He snarled.

"Interesting code you have there – kittens and tiggers?"

"NONE of your damned business." He said again with a growl – daring the kid to push it.

"Just as long as it doesn't interfere with your loyalties here." Pyro said with a sneer and turned away, Victor could smell his suspicion. "At least Magneto knows who's loyal – these days." He flicked his wrist, and a jet of flame barely missed Victor's face. He didn't even flinch, just snarled at the kid.

"Next time – I might miss." The kid said as he walked away. Victor walked down the hall and grabbed his pack from the room he'd been assigned. That kid was going to get himself killed – and soon – if Vic had anything to say about it.

"HEY – Creed – you need backup?" He looked over his shoulder – it was Mort – the only other person in the Brotherhood he trusted right now – and that was because he was on the short list for mates.

"Yeah – if Mags can cut ya loose – need ta check out these alternate facilites." He showed Toad the list.

"I'm in – you know that." He grabbed his own pack and followed Victor out of the bunker. Myst would catch up – or not. He trusted her to get out on her own. He had his own worries.

They walked in silence through the woods for a while – until Vic was certain they were past the sentries – and that no one was following them.

"Sorry bout the last round, Mort – Tay said ya just didn't match up."

"I'm good – my girl Toad will show up eventually." The green man grinned. "And until then – there's always Wanda."

"You STLL fixated on her – she don't give ya the time of day."

"I know – but – a guy's got ta dream." He flicked his tongue and caught an early sparrow, gulping it down without even a crunch.

"Clean the feathers off at least – they give ya gas." Victor grumbled.

Toad just laughed. Vic felt the phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and answered it.

"Is it safe now?" She asked.

"Yea – Mort says hi."

"Tell frog boy we are still working on it."

"I did."

"Is everything okay – how's Myst? Her phone's still off."

"Probably will be for a while – Erik's keeping her close."

"Okay – are you getting out of there?"

"Yep – Draggin me a frog back with me."

"Good – Tay want's another sample from him."

"Baby – worry about the CUB – research can come later." Mort gave a start next to him.

"I'm fine – and Dr. McCoy is all excited about watching us develop – something about the first time he's seen a second generational gestation or something. We need to recruit him – the littles would love him – he looks like Grover."

"I know what he looks like." He grumbled.

"I love you – you know."

He glanced over at Toad and glared. "I love you, too, Kitten." The glare didn't work – the damned frog doubled over in laughter.

"Call me later – when Toad's not wheezing." She laughed.

"I will." He clicked the phone shut – and reached out and smacked Toad on the back of the head.

"I STLL can't get used to that." Mort laughed.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Victor grumbled. He hadn't gone soft – she was his MATE damn it.

XXXXXXXX

The seat of the bike was getting on his nerves – the leather had cracked and pinched through his jeans. He was going to have to get that replaced soon – she just didn't like being ridden straight like this. He didn't care – he wasn't stopping he could make the school by morning if he just kept going.

Charles had better be up to using Cerebro and finding her – she couldn't be dead – if she was – there would be hell to pay. He was fighting full blown panic. He didn't even know why – he didn't even LIKE the damned woman – want her hell yeah – but LIKE her – no fucking way. She was stubborn – full of anger and hate – and fear – it was the fear that hit him in the gut like a knife. He was aching – every time he thought about her it got worse. He NEEDED to know she was alright. He wouldn't even bother her – **LIKE HELL**!

That was another problem – a huge one, Wolverine was taking over, demanding he find her – demanding he confront her – force her to accept him. Maybe – even after everything that had happened – maybe he needed to have Charles do to him what he'd done to Jean – lock up Wolverine for a while. **OVER YOUR DEAD BODY!**

It was the damned running commentary in his head that was driving him insane – he knew it was just his subconscious – his animal side that he suppressed most of the time – that part of him that he hated – almost as much as Tayla hated him. His gut twisted again – her voice ringing in his ears.

_"MONSTER!"_

He didn't know if he could handle this – he was in pain – real pain – not just his usual worrying that he'd hurt someone – but real gut wrenching PAIN – worrying about a woman that hated his guts. He wasn't sure what he'd do if he saw her – one part of him wanted to tell her exactly what he thought of her and her selfish self centered neurotic world – and part of him wanted to just grab her by both arms and kiss the hell out of her for being alive. She couldn't have been in that compound – she couldn't have been – he'd have smelled her blood – she had to be alive.

He kept repeating it in his head – like a mantra – she had to be alive. His body was reaching a breaking point – he was going to have to stop – get some sleep. IF she was alive, Creed would have gotten her to safety – so she would be safe if he slept. **IF she wasn't – then he would have Creed and that damned woman of his at the end of his claws – and their pelts for rugs.** He shook his head – sleep was definitely something he needed. He saw a motel sign and pulled in.

He paid for the room. Once he was inside he sat on the bed and looked at the phone. He could always call Charles – ask him to track her – then he'd at least know. **NO – talk to him face to face. This is too important for a phone call.** He picked up the phone and dialed the mansion's number. Wolverine WASN'T in charge.

"Xavier's" It was one of the younger kids – he wasn't sure which one.

"It's Logan – where's Chuck."

"I'll get him." He waited, almost hanging up when he heard the motor of the wheelchair coming to the phone.

"Logan – where are you?"

"On my way back – I just left the compound in Colorado – I need to know if she's alright. I won't bother her – just need to know she's alive." He could hear the strain in his own voice.

"She's fine – frightened – angry – but fine."

"You already checked – thanks."

"Logan – she's here."

"THERE!?"

"Yes – Creed sent both of them – Katherine and Tayla – here for safety."

"Why?"

"It appears the Brotherhood and Friends of Humanity both decided they didn't like what they were doing, Victor is trying to distract Erik while the ferals get settled safely elsewhere – and can't take care of his wife right now, Mystique is with him – and we were the only ones he trusted with her in her condition."

"Condition?"

"She's pregnant – barely. There is a risk to her and the baby right now, so he wanted her safe."

"Tayla's with her…"

"Yes – Logan – you need to come home."

"No – I'll come home when she's left. She doesn't want to see me. She's safe, that's all that matters." He could go back north – hit the cages again. Everything was back to normal – sort of.

"Logan – she's pregnant." He felt his entire world shift.

"What?"

"She's pregnant." He stared at his hands – she hated him – she couldn't know – couldn't want to carry his child.

"Don't let her do anything – not until I get there." He said softly.

"Logan…"

He slammed down the phone. He had to talk to her – he'd lost one child this year – he didn't know if he could survive losing another. He didn't know what he was going to do – how he could stop her if she didn't want it – but he had to try.

He closed his eyes – trying to rest. His mind was whirling. Pregnant – he'd known it was a possibility – Creed's woman had said as much – but he hadn't let his mind dwell on it. Sure he'd been dreaming about it – NIGHTMARES – but now it was real. He was going to have to deal with it. She hated him – probably wouldn't let him have anything to do with the kid if she DID decide to have it. He'd take care of that – get a legal arrangement or something. **HE was GOING to have something to do with his KID! **

_"Please – my Love, if not for me – than for him. He doesn't deserve this pain." Her soft voice, wracked with the pain of the poison, pleading with him. He closed his eyes; He couldn't look at her, as the claws flashed from his knuckles and deep into her heart. _

_Blood…dripping down his claws, hot on his hands as it flowed out of her heart, her black eyes pleading – begging him to give her mercy – their child mercy – as they grew cold and lifeless, her life blood dripping from his hands and onto the flower strewn floor. Her last whisper was his name, as he wept into her veil of black hair._

_He looked down at her still form, her rounded belly slashed open – no sign of the baby around him._

_The cry of an infant ripped through the air – screaming. He looked around, trying to find it. He saw red hair whipping in the wind – and found her – the baby in her hands standing at the edge of a cliff._

_"What makes you think I want anything of yours? You are a fucking MONSTER!" She screamed as she dropped the baby – he watched it plummet – it's small body hitting rocks on the way down, the screams cut off before it ever hit bottom. "Stay away from me you MONSTER!" She shouted – jumping off the cliff after the baby._

He started awake – a deep angry growl in his throat. She hated him – she was going to kill his child – and there wasn't anything he could do to stop her. He felt the tears flowing down his face – she was his mate – and she hated him enough to kill their child.

_**It was a nightmare – Logan. Tayla has no intentions of hurting the child.**_ God he hated it when Charles did that.

"How do I know that?" He asked the question out loud.

_**Logan – you need to come home – you two need to settle some things. The only way she will get over this fear is to face it. You need to help her with that.**_

"She doesn't want me – she hates me – she's afraid of me." He moaned.

_**Logan – why does that bother you? You hardly know her.**_

"She's my mate." He whispered the words.

_**But that is just biology – why does her fear of you cause this much pain?**_

"Because – I need her – it's more than just that she's my mate – or maybe that's all of it – that she's my MATE!"

_**I think you are as afraid of facing her as she is of facing you. Your fear is that she will reject you again.**_

"I'm not afraid of it, Chuck – I KNOW it. She hates me – you didn't see her eyes. She hates anything to do with me – that's why I'm afraid she will hurt the baby."

_**Logan – I sense NO intention to harm the child – in fact – she seems quite pleased to be pregnant. I think she wants this child as much as you do. I have only spoken with her twice but I think the pregnancy – the idea of this baby is what's keeping her going. She needs it – wants it very much.**_

"How could she – it's mine?"

_**Logan – come home – talk to her – work something out. She's not having an easy time here; your champions are hostile to say the least. I am concerned about her depression; she's avoiding contact with anyone except Katherine and Hank. She only eats if one of them takes her meal to her – she won't come to the communal dining room. She is becoming more and more withdrawn. Perhaps facing her fear – seeing you in a different light would help the situation.**_

"I don't see how – I think it will only make things worse."

_**Logan!**_

"No – I'll stay away. But let me know if anything changes – if she gets worse." He slammed the wall down in his mind – something Charles had taught him. He needed to think – and he didn't want Chuck mucking around in his head. One thing was certain – he couldn't go back to the institute – not yet.

XXXXXXXX

"…and Ah can't believe she had the nerve to come here – after what she did ta him." She could hear them outside the door. The one called Rogue and another girl – Kitty she thought her name was.

"Rogue – I don't think things are what they seem. She seems nice – the two times I've seen her. I've been helping Hank with the information they sent – and the work they are doing is really helping people."

"Ah don't care – she hurt him – bad. You didn't see him in Canada. He's not sleepin' he didn't eat – all he's doin is tryin ta wear himself out. Ah don't know why he wants anythin ta do with her – mate or not." She said sharply.

"Rogue – you don't know the whole story – you are judging her without hearing her side of things." Kitty said. "Remember the LAST time you did that – we didn't speak for two whole years."

"That was different – Bobby was my boyfriend."

"Was being the operative word here – and we are still friends – but only because Jubes and I hit you over the head with it." Kitty said.

"Fine – maybe I am judging her a bit – but damn Logan's my friend – and he's HURT!"

"Maybe there's something you don't know. Try TALKING to her. You might LIKE her – and if she's Logan's mate – she's going to be sticking around for a while."

"She thinks he's a monster."

"You don't know that." Kitty said

"That's what SHE told HIM!" Rogue said with venom.

"I still say you are prejudging. There has to be more going on."

"She lives with SABRETOOTH! She's one of the BAD GUYS!"

Tayla curled up tighter on the bed. They were right – she was one of the bad guys – not because of Victor – but because of what she'd done. The only monster she knew looked out of the mirror at her. She wanted to apologize to him – find a way to atone for what she'd done.

She wanted to free him – but couldn't, not yet. The baby was a complication she couldn't ignore. It was innocent – and didn't deserve to be hurt because of what she'd done to its father. She would wait. Once the baby was born – she'd find a way to release him, as soon as she was certain the baby would be safe. She had to know he'd care for it – not hate it because it was a part of her.

If not – the backup plan was to leave it with Kat and Victor – to raise with their own. It was the only way she could think of – right after the delivery her factor would be down – her body would suppress it again for delivery and a couple days after. It would be the only opportunity she would have – until her next cycles – to end this.

She would just have to survive until then – she just needed to know the baby would be safe. That was her only thought – her only concern at this point. The monster had to be taken out of the equation, and she wouldn't allow her father to do to her child what he'd done to her. His hate – his venom had made her what she was – and it was too late for her – but the child would be safe – would be untouched by that hate. She would see to that – before she died. She wouldn't leave her taint on this innocent life.

He had to hate her – had to. It was the only thing that made sense. She didn't know when she stopped hating him – she was still afraid – but not for herself – not anymore. She was only afraid his hate would transfer to the child – like her father's had. She didn't even notice the tears soaking the pillow under her head as she curled further into a fetal position on the bed. It hurt so much – knowing she wouldn't get to watch it grow – that he would never allow her to see it – if she lived.

She didn't hear the knock – or the door open.

"Tayla?"

"Go away." She said curtly. She didn't want to deal with the weather witch – not now.

"My God! Are you alright." It was the first time the woman's voice had been anything but cold.

She pulled away from Ororo's hands.

"Go away – you all hate me – just go away." She hissed.

"What? No – Tayla – please let us help you."

"I have enhanced hearing – do you think I CAN'T hear what's being said – right outside my door." She turned on the woman, letting her anger give her the strength her exhausted body didn't have.

"No – I didn't realize that. I don't know what you think you've heard – but we only want to help." She tried to ignore the concern in the woman's face – but couldn't. Her body gave out, the tears fell – and she just let the woman hold her.

"He hates me – and I don't blame him. What I did was horrible. What I said was worse. I heard Rogue – he's hurt because of me. I wish I could just leave – get out of the way – free him – but I can't not yet."

"What do you mean – not yet?" She could smell a spike of fear from the woman.

"Forget it."

"I won't – you can't – please Tayla – hurting yourself isn't the answer."

"Yes it is – if I die – he'll be freed from this – free to live his life – without me tying it up."

"Goddess!" She heard the woman whisper against her hair. "I don't understand all of this – but I KNOW Logan – and if you hurt yourself because of him – he would be devastated."

"No – he would be free."

"He would blame himself the rest of his life."

"I called him a monster – but I realize now – I am the one who's a monster." She sobbed.

"Tayla – there are no monsters – just people. You NEED to talk to Logan – work something out."

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"I – I am afraid."

"Of what? That he will be angry with you? I can assure you he isn't – hurt yes – but angry no. That he will hurt you? He won't – I have known him for over ten years – I can guarantee he won't." She whispered against Tayla's hair, her arms tightening.

"That he'll hate the baby as much as he hates me." She whispered against the woman's shoulder.

"Tayla – he just lost a child – and his wife. He WON'T hate this child – he will love it."

"Even though I'm its mother?" She couldn't keep the bitterness out of her voice.

"Especially because you are its mother – you have no idea just how badly he didn't want to leave Colorado. He called Charles – was on his way back – but won't come home because he doesn't want to hurt you – to make you afraid. Charles told him about the baby – by the way."

"Oh GOD!" She could feel the panic building inside her.

"Tayla – he was thrilled – and then afraid you would hurt it because he was the father."

"Oh GOD he does think I am a monster." She moaned trying to curl up again.

"No – he just knows what you said – he never got the chance to get to know YOU."

"Tayla – what's wrong?" Kat asked from the door.

"She's upset."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing – she was upset when I got here. I am just trying to HELP!" Ororo stood up and stormed out of the room.

"Tayla." Kat put an arm around her. "I talked to Vic – he's working on finding us a place – after he throws Erik off our trail."

"You need to be with him – don't worry about me."

"Of course I am going to worry about you, goose." She laughed.

"Kat – please – you have your own baby to worry about – and Victor and Myst and we both have the others to worry about. You don't need to worry about me."

"TayTay I think I need to worry about YOU the most. Vic and Myst can take care of themselves – and the kids have each other. I don't like this – honey – you are not doing well at all."

"I'm fine."

"No you are NOT!"

"Kat…"

The feline feral pulled her to her feet and dragged her off the bed. "You are going to see Hank – we need to find out what's going on with you. You are depressed – Charles thinks you are suicidal – we need to find out what's going on. Tayla – you are my best friend – my partner – and sweetheart – you need help."

"I'm fine – just leave me alone."

"Not only no – but HELL no!" She pulled on Tayla's arm until she was moving. Tayla just followed her – she just didn't have the will to resist. She noticed Kat dialing a phone in her hand.

"Charles will tell you where he is – GET HIS ASS HERE NOW!"

XXXXXXXXX

_**LOGAN! Get back to the mansion.**_

It woke him out of another troubled dream about her and a baby.

"What is it?"

_**She needs you.**_

"No she doesn't."

_**LOGAN! **_

"Leave me the hell alone – Chuck. The woman hates me – and I won't hurt her by making her deal with me."

The door to the motel room slammed inward – He felt something wet and slimy wrap around his naked ankle and yank him out of the bed.

"Toad – Kat said alive and unhurt. Of course – it's a couple hours until we get back to the Mansion – he'll heal." He looked up just as Creed's fist hit him right in the face.

"You are going back to the mansion – Runt."

"Like HELL!"

"Fine – if that's the way you want it – I have the Blackbird outside – waiting – Storm's at the controls – I'm workin for Xavier on this one – and I get ta see my wife – which is a nice bonus – so get your ass up and on that plane or by fucking God I will carry your adamantium coated ass – NAKED."

Logan charged the giant, but his feet tangled in the blankets on the floor.

"Lame ass – Runt – YOUR FUCKING MATE NEEDS YOU GET UP OFF YOUR ASS AND GET TO HER – NOW!" Creed roared at him.

"She HATES me – DAMN IT!" He croaked, taking a swipe at Creed's legs as he stood up.

"NO FUCKING SHIT! I HATE your ass TOO! But that don't mean she don't NEED you. Don't ask me about why – I ain't entirely sure – but Kat said it has something to do with the mate bond or something – all I know is – that ache in your GUT – it's real – it's not just YOUR pain you are feeling – but hers too."

That stopped him.

"What?"

"Kat and Xavier have been workin on it – somethin ta do with a link that's created with the mating bond – empathic or some shit. You two are feedin each other – your pain is feeding each other. It's KILLIN' HER!" He roared the last.

"Oh God!" He straightened up and looked for his jeans. He dressed quickly and grabbed his bag. Creed wasn't joking – the Blackbird was sitting in the motel parking lot.

"Where's my bike?"

"On the plane already – had Iceprick load it."

"ICEMAN ta you, Creed." He snarled.

"I'll call the kid what I want."

Logan walked up the back ramp of the jet – checking the lashings on the bike – the last time Iceprick loaded it, they had snapped – and he'd worked on the bike for a month to get it running again. He walked up to the cockpit where a very angry Storm was waiting.

"It's about damned time – Charles told you to come home hours ago."

"Back of Ro."

"No – you didn't have to hold her – hear her. GET your ass into a seat – NOW!" He felt a slight gust of wind push him toward one of the rear seats.

"I get the hint." He grumbled. The damned green frog sat down next to him.

"So – You and Tayla – now that I never would have pictured – she's a looker – not like you." He snarled at Toad.

"Just shut the fuck up."

"Tayla's a good kid. Been tryin ta find me a match – wish she was amphibian." The green skinned mutant grinned again.

"I said shut the fuck up."

"You hurt her – really bad from the looks of things – just want you to know – you do it again – it's not just Creed you'll have ta deal with." He looked at Toad for the first time. He was angry – really angry.

"Tell that ta her." He said.

"Bastard."

The rest of the short flight was silent. They landed and Ro quickly opened the back ramp.

"There ya are." Marie said, throwing her arms around his neck. At least someone was glad to see him. "She's in medlab."

"Why?"

"Hank had ta sedate her – anti-depression meds aren't workin on her because of her metabolism." He barely noticed Creed scoop his wife up and swing her around, a huge grin on his face. He felt a surge of jealousy – why couldn't that be him? Why couldn't his mate WANT him?

"So what exactly is goin on?" He asked.

"Well – besides the depression and withdrawal from everyone – including Kat. The pregnancy is harder on her than anyone realized – including Kat. It appears that the hormones of pregnancy effect ferals differently – which is why the bond is in place. We have been testing the one between Kat and Victor – it allows him to know if she is in danger – her general emotional health. It isn't something that can be controlled. Kat has been in contact with the other facilities and testing the bonds of the other mated pairs – they are all about the same."

"So what does this have ta do with me? Tayla doesn't want anythin ta do with me."

"Logan – there has been a decided shift in her thinking – since the compound – since –well – Kat can explain everything to you before you see her."

The woman in question walked over, her husband's huge arm around her waist.

"Logan – last week – well she stopped calling you the monster. I didn't understand how important that was until I realized – until she told me that she was starting to hate herself." 

"What?"

"She's – she takes full responsibility for what happened at the compound – probably more responsibility than she should. She called her father – to try to mend fences – to try to understand what made her the way she is. He – well it wasn't a productive conversation. She only told me about it yesterday. He – well I guess the best way to put it – she's been rejected by every stable influence in her life in the last week. Her work is on hold due to circumstances beyond her control, Victor and I – well we forced her to come here instead of going to one of our other locations – for safety reasons – but she somehow feels like we are abandoning her. Her father told her not to come to him – he didn't want your child in his house. She's pregnant – with your child – and frankly thinks you hate her – and would be better off if she were dead." He could see her fighting tears.

"GOD! WHAT?" This was bad – worse than he thought.

"We have about two more weeks – to try to get her head straightened out – before her healing factor comes back to full strength – and the medications won't work at all. We can keep her sedated – but not for long because of the baby – the anti depression medications are only slightly effective – and I am afraid. I am her best friend and I missed all the signs. They were there – but with my own problems – I missed them until it was almost too late. If she hadn't talked to Ro – if she hadn't…we would have lost her."

"Lost her – how?"

"She was planning on – well that's not important. YOU need to get through to her. I know – after what happened – things aren't good between you." 

"That's an understatement." He muttered under his breath.

"LOGAN!" Xavier said sharply.

"I need some answers." Kat said, Victor glaring at him over her head.

"If I knew the questions…" Logan replied

"Do you hate her? Blame her for what happened? None of us will blame you if you do – frankly I wasn't really happy with her about it either."

"NO! I don't hate her. I wish she didn't hate me – I wish we had a snowball's chance in hell of any kind of friendship – even just indifference – would be fine with me." He tried to keep the pain out of his voice. "I don't blame her for what happened – or even what she said. Grief makes people do and say things they regret later – I should know." He looked over where Jubilee was standing. He'd said a few things after Mariko died – that she still hadn't forgiven him for.

"Well – you are going to have to get that through to her." Kat said. "And I don't know how you are going to – but she's in medlab – and that might be the best place to talk to her."

"Fine." He followed the feral couple down the metal halls. What weren't they saying? What had she been planning? He knew she would have rather died than be his mate – she'd told him as much – would she have done something – was she planning something? God help him – he didn't think he could bury another woman – another child – not now. The pain ripped at his gut.

"She's awake." Kat said at the door. He looked in the window. Her body was lying on the bed, a sheet covering her. She was looking at Hank; somehow she'd managed to avoid noticing him. He watched her, torn between relief that she was alright – and anger at himself for driving her to this. She turned her head and saw him. He watched the fear take over and almost turned away.

"I can't do this."

"You have to, Runt." Creed said as he pushed him through the door.

The smell hit him first – the baby. His gut clenched, his hands were sweating, and he wanted to – God he didn't even know what - then the fear – stronger than before – along with something else – something that caused his own fear to spike. The others left the room, and he heard the lock on the door click.

"Like that's going to work." He shouted.

"It better." Kat shouted back – from outside the door. He looked at the woman locked in the room with him. Every instinct in his body was screaming at him to go hold her – touch her – but her fear was a wall between them – one even his adamantium claws couldn't cut down. He just stood there.

XXXXXXXX

**She was here – they were here. He looked at her lying there and suddenly it hit him – the fear. She was afraid of him – the deep fear that never went away. Like the white haired woman and closed spaces – this wasn't something she would ever get over. For the first time in his life he felt helpless – alone – vulnerable. She was afraid – and he couldn't make it go away – couldn't make her feel safe. He understood – what Logan had been fighting – she was afraid – of HIM – and he couldn't protect her. He bowed his head in defeat.**


	11. Chapter 11

The Boogie Man

Sequel to Kittens Have Claws, Too. Victor, Katherine, Tayla and Mystique discover the secret to helping keep female ferals alive…But will nightmares be the setback for an old friend, or will her personal Boogie Man be the one to save her soul.

I DON'T own them…at this point I wish I did…I would put them all out to pasture and go on with my LIFE…SOMEONE get Victor Creed OUT of my head. Wait, never mind. (Victor muse purring in the background as he throws back the covers on the bed…) I am going to pet the kitty while you guys enjoy the story.

Chapter 11

**He just stood there. She tried to push the panic away but she was sweating – she didn't know what he would do. She watched him like a cornered animal – waiting for any chance to bolt. Her eyes were darting from side to side – looking for some escape route.**

**He moved slightly drawing her attention to him. His head bowed and she could swear his shoulders were shaking. There was a sharp scent of salt in the air – salt and him – tears? Why was he crying? He'd won – she was here – trapped like an animal – easy prey – her own friends had trapped her for him. Her panic rose again as he moved, but he just sat in a chair against the wall.**

"This isn't going to work." His words were soft in the stillness of the room.

**She didn't say anything, just watched him warily.**

"DAMN IT! WILL YOU QUIT?" He shouted. "I ain't goin ta hurt ya, damn it." His voice broke on the last word – almost a sob.

**She waited – he wanted something – she just had to wait and find out what.**

"What – what do you want?" He finally asked.

**She looked at him, puzzled. He was the one with the upper hand – he was the alpha – why was he asking her what SHE wanted.**

"Damn it, Tayla – what do you want from me?" **Tayla – that was her – her reasoning self. She shook her head slowly.**

"Why are you here?" She finally managed to get out – pushing the animal back – back into the corner of her mind.

"Creed dragged my ass out of bed – threatened ta drag me here naked if I didn't come willingly." He snarled.

"But why?" It didn't make sense. She'd been in bed yesterday – was it yesterday – she'd heard Rogue and Kitty and then everything went black – she couldn't remember ending up here – she thought it might be a room in the med lab.

"You were – I don't know – they said you needed me." He said softly – as if trying not to spook her.

"What?" What was he talking about?

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"That's great – I have no clue and you can't remember." He snapped. "Perfect – story of my fuckin life." He ran his hands through his hair – causing the points to stand up even more and she couldn't help it – she laughed. It started softly, and his sudden look of surprise with his hair sticking out like that just made her laugh harder.

"Perfect." He grumbled.

"You should look in a mirror." She managed to get out finally. He stood up and looked in the glass behind him – and started to chuckle.

"I see your point."

"I think they are yours."

"Did YOU just make a joke?" He looked at her in surprise again, a slight snarl on his face.

"I DO have a sense of humor." She said defensively – fear clenching her gut again.

"QUIT!" He ground out – trying not to raise his voice.

"Quit what?"

"Fear ain't helpin this."

"Well – I can't HELP it." She snapped back.

"Anger's good – I can deal with anger. Fear just makes me want to run my own claws through my gut."

"What?"

"I can't stand your fear, Darlin' it tears me up." He said softly.

"Don't call me that." She tried to control the panic – tried.

"What – Darlin'?" He asked.

"Anything – I can't deal with it."

"What the HELL am I supposed ta call ya – you're carrying my kid for Christ's sake." He ground out.

She could feel the panic building again.

"Is that what this is about – the baby?"

"No – yes – I don't know." He said, slamming himself down into the chair again, and running his hands through his hair – again.

"Is that a nervous habit or something?" She asked.

"What?" He looked up at, his face a study in frustrated puzzlement.

"Running your hands through your hair like that – is it a nervous habit?"

"Why the fuck do you care? You don't want anythin ta do with me – remember?" He was getting angry – and she could feel her panic rising again.

"I'm trying." She whispered.

"What?"

"I'm still alive – that means you want something – I'm trying to understand you – trying to understand why you didn't kill me – why you haven't killed me yet." She said it matter of factly – he shot up out of the chair and with a deep guttural roar planted his fist – claws out right through the door.

"I'VE! TOLD! YOU! I! AIN'T! GONNA! HURT! YOU!" He shouted, each word punctuated by another blow to the door. Her panic rose higher with each word – until she retreated back into the corner of her mind – and let the animal instincts take over.

**He was pounding on the door – his alpha rage driving her to pure panic. There was no escape from the room – no escape from him. She didn't want to die – she had young to protect – she felt a deep primal growl build inside her throat – and with a roar of her own flung out her claws and launched herself through the air, claws digging in deep in the soft tissues of his lower back.**

XXXXXXX

He roared in pain – what the FUCK!? He turned – she was snarling and growling, his blood dripping off of her claws as she retreated back – he could feel Wolverine snarling in the back of his mind – wanting to show her who was boss – but he forced the animal back. He had to try to reason with her – get her to calm down. She was in pure fight or flight panic mode – he could smell it. He had to calm her down – or subdue her – without hurting her or the baby. FUCK!

She lunged at him again – and he tried to catch her hands – instead he got a swipe across the face. He snarled – rage building. This wasn't good at all. He dropped into a crouch – and slowly retracted his claws – he wasn't going to hurt her – no matter how much she wanted to hurt him. He watched her closely – waiting for another lunge – and this time he managed to catch both of her hands and force them behind her back.

"Put the claws away!" He hissed against her face. Holding her hands against the small of her back forced her body against his chest – a position that was bringing even more dangerous instincts into the mix. She leaned in – and bit him hard on the jaw. He didn't let go, just shifted his control of her hands to one of his so he could force her face back away from him.

"TAYLA! Put the claws away – I am NOT going to HURT you." He said, pushing against her face, her body straining against his control. His body was reacting to her struggles and he knew she could feel it – that it was helping drive her panic even more – and then she stopped – her body went limp.

"Tayla! TAYLA!" He shouted. Her eyes had rolled back into her head – she'd passed out. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, carefully laying her down and arranging her hands so the claws didn't hurt her – he watched as they slowly slipped into her arms as her body relaxed. The door opened behind him.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER?" Creed shouted his wife right behind him. She went straight to the bed, and started checking her friend's pulse.

"I DIDN'T do ANYTHING – She attacked ME!" He shouted back.

"Victor – GET OUT! You're not helping things." Katherine said sharply to her husband.

Creed snarled – but left the room.

"What happened – exactly?" Katherine said.

"I don't know we were talking – sorta – and she said something about my killing her – and I guess I lost it – started beating the hell out of the door." He pointed to the series of holes. "Next thing I know – her claws are in my back."

"Maybe you were right – we should have left her a bolt hole. Locking the door was a bad idea." Katherine said.

"Ya THINK!" He snarled at the woman.

"She had to have gone into full feral mode – she won't use her claws voluntarily." Katherine said.

"I would say so." He wiped the drying blood from his face.

"Did you accomplish ANYTHING?"

"She cracked a joke about my hair – does that count?"

"It's a start."

"Now what?"

"Now – we get her to calm down – and try again. You two have to get past this – she has to get past it – and we don't have a lot of time."

"What is it with you people and time schedules?"

He watched as Katherine bandaged Tayla's hands. That was when it hit him – her hands were still bleeding from the claws. She'd hurt herself – in a way her body couldn't heal quickly – to try to get away from him. He felt his own surge of panic.

"NONE of THAT!" Katherine said, glaring at him. "I don't need BOTH of you in full panic mode."

"She really hates me." He sat back down in the chair – and stopped himself from running his hands through his hair – she was right – it was a nervous habit.

"It's not hate – its fear." Katherine said, gently laying her friend's hand down on the bed.

"Same thing at this point – you hate what you fear – right?"

"Not always. She – Logan – I am worried. She's NEVER gone feral like that – EVER. And we've TRIED to get her to – just to show her it was alright – it was a part of her. She has to adapt to it – and to you – if she can't – I'm afraid we will lose her – and possibly the baby too." She sat down in the chair next to him, placing a hand gently on his arm.

"It's not your fault. None of this is – which is the really hard part – I know. You didn't do anything to cause this."

"Evidently I did. I just wish I could at least remember it – be able to talk to her about it – tell her my side."

"That might not be a bad idea." She brightened.

"But I can't – I've tried – I can't remember anything."

"Talk to Victor – he remembers the location – he got there not long after you left – saved Al's life – maybe he can tell you something you'll remember."

"Yeah – RIGHT – Me and Creed TALK – what universe are you livin in?" She laughed.

"The one where – he's my husband and I'll kick his ass if he doesn't talk to you." She grinned.

"I'd like ta see that."

"Well – he did teach me to fight – and to be able to take him – he said – and I quote 'I'm the badest sombiatch I know – if you can take me – I know you can take care of yourself.'" He laughed – and then thought about it. It made sense.

"I still don't see how talkin ta Creed will help."

"The only other option is to go talk to her father – and I doubt THAT would be a productive conversation." He grumbled.

"Go get some rest – and try talking to Victor – maybe he can jog your memory. I'll stay with her until she wakes up."

XXXXXXXXX

The Runt stepped out onto the porch. He wanted to rip him to shreds – but his Kitten had already told him if he did – he'd be sleeping on the couch – in the Rec room. Ripping the Runt to shreds wasn't worth the loss of his sex life – not by a long shot.

"So – what can you tell me about her father?" He asked.

"AL? Why the fuck do you want to know that?" He looked over at the smaller man.

"If I can remember – maybe I can get through – tell her my side of things." Logan said softly.

"Runt – if you think THAT will help – we are in worse trouble than I thought." He growled.

"She went full feral – tried ta kill me ta get away. I have to find SOME way ta get through – she just pushed all the right buttons – I lost it – then she lost it – I need a way ta reach her – if I can get through with the stuff about her father – if it opens a door – we can at least talk." Victor could smell the desperation – and fear – in him. He was afraid – afraid for Tayla – and THAT was a huge start.

"It was on an island in Indonesia – can't remember which one – there was a compound that was marked as belonging to Hydra – I never went inside – so I don't know for sure. I was trackin your ass – my annual 'fuck the Runt's world' week. I found this guy outside the fence – slashed all ta hell by your claws."

"Indonesia – huh? Compound ya say?" Vic watched him shake his head. He hoped there were a few memories being shaken loose – Tayla meant too much to him to let the Runt screw things up.

"Yea – Al said you'd been distracted by somethin – left him for dead and cut through the fence. I do remember the fence had Hydra markings on it – so did the uniform he was wearing. I know he was a freelancer though – he ended up workin for me – after I saved his butt." Vic grinned.

"I actually think I do remember. Hydra – SHIT! I do remember. I was workin for a group of parents – kids had been kidnapped for somethin - found out it was Hydra and a white slavery operation. I was there ta get the kids. There were four guys on the gate – all in Hydra uniforms. I took 'em out – was goin for the kill on the last one when I heard one of the kids scream – left him and took off after the kids – THAT was Tayla's dad SHIT!"

"Glad there are a few marbles left in that metal coated brain of yours – hell – that MIGHT actually get through to her – since you were there ta help kids." Hell – if he'd known – naa not back then – he'd have just left them. Saving Al's ass had been out of character enough back then.

"So – you saved his butt and he ended up workin for you – how?"

"I was doin some freelance stuff back then myself – mostly oil derricks – stuff like that. We'd go in for a company – take security – and sabotage the competition when we could. Al – good all around merc – was doin it ta support a wife – and then kid – at home. Worked for me for about ten years or so – before he left to go to college and go into law. Got himself elected as a judge. Dave – that's Kitten's dad – he was my explosives expert – ended up starting his own demolitions company. Greg – he was our mechanic – owns a chain of car dealerships in the mountain states."

"Well – it sounds like he landed on his feet anyway – got away from Hydra and that mess."

"Yeah – never did like them much." They both stood there, smoking their cigars.

"This is weird." Logan said finally

"What?"

"Standin here talkin – not tryin ta kill each other."

"Naa – we've done it before – worked together before. Just don't get used ta it, soon as Kitten cuts me loose – your ass is mine."

"Yeah – Creed you are one WHIPPED son of a bitch." Logan laughed. Victor growled – and then thought about his Kitten – and grinned – whipped and proud of it – shit. Logan just shook his head and stubbed out his cigar.

"Just wait till Tayla comes around – we'll see who's whipped then." He said as Logan headed into the mansion. He heard the low growl behind him. Logan had NO clue what he was in for – Kitten had been a kid – more adaptable to him and his ways – Tayla was a grown woman with ideas of her own – it wasn't going to be an easy ride – and he wanted to stick around for the fireworks.

XXXXXXXX

She sat watching Tayla sleep. She hoped Victor remembered what she said about sleeping on the couch. She meant it – this time. If he hurt Logan – messed things up for Tay – she'd make him sleep on the couch for a decade – ok maybe a week – she shuddered – the idea of her Tom Cat not being in bed with her nearly made her sick. Well – he didn't have to know that.

Tayla stirred.

"Hey sleepyhead – real way to win a guy over there – cut his face to ribbons." Kat said as Tay woke up.

"Is he gone?"

"For now – he went to get some rest – seems he hasn't been sleeping well."

"God – my head's clear – for the first time in a while. WHAT the hell is going on?"

"It's the bond – there are side effects we didn't know about – because none of the girls have tried to fight it before. Remember what we were talking about – before we left – about the reaction I have when Vic's away?"

"Yeah?"

"Well – Professor Xavier and Hank and I have been looking into it – while you were locked in your room – and it seems that the marks – the scars our bodies produce – are an external manifestation of a deeper link between mates than we thought. It's like a rough – instinctive empathic bond – little to no control – just raw emotion – and that gets filtered through our own perceptions – mine ends up as that pain in the gut and a craving for chocolate."

"That's just an excuse – you and your chocolate."

"Hey – I NEVER ate chocolate before Vic and I were mated."

"Okay – so this bond – it makes you what – feel what the mate is feeling?"

"Sort of – more like a snapshot – it lets you know if they are hurt, or upset, or in cycle – for the males – nothing complicated like what they are thinking. It's very basic and animal – part of the feral side."

"So – what I've been feeling – it's partly HIM!?"

"Well – we aren't sure – we think it's more like a whirlpool – you are both on opposite sides – and spiraling down – with a mix of your own emotions reinforced by what the other one is feeling."

"Then why is my head CLEAR? With him here – I should be freaking out?"

"Physical proximity – and contact – helps balance. Some of the girls reported similar situations during the relocation – so did some of the guys for that matter. By the way Mort's here for that sample you said you needed."

"Good – he may have to wait – but the little girl DHS sent over has amphibian characteristics – I want to check him against her – she's only five – but if he can be patient…"

"Tay – work can wait – we need to get you and Logan settled."

"That isn't going to happen. I can't be in the same room with him without freaking out – I tried to KILL him! GOD! Kat – I tried to kill HIM." Kat watched the panic build.

"Tayla – he didn't hurt you – just restrained you – held you until we could get to you. He put his claws away – and I know he was using them on the door. He won't hurt you."

"That was before I used my claws on him – before I – Kat if he'd been anyone else – he'd be dead."

"GOD! Tay if I worried about that – Victor and I would never fight. HELL – the worst time I ever had was when I kicked him in the groin so hard we couldn't have sex for a week."

"I did NOT need to hear that. Besides this is WOLVERINE we are talking about not your Tom Cat."

"No – this is Logan you're talkin about." Said a voice from the door.

"Rogue – please – you aren't helping." Kat said sharply.

"Let me try. Tayla – Ah'm sorry – you shouldn't have heard what I was sayin' and Ah was wrong. Storm and Kat have kinda straightened me out on a few things and – well HELL – if Ah'd been in your shoes and it'd been SABRETOOTH – Ah'da KILLED his ass."

Kat raised an eyebrow at the southern girl.

"Hey – he kidnapped me – manhandled me inta a machine – and nearly killed me and my friends – Ah got a bit of a grudge against your 'Tom Cat.' Besides – Ah can understand Tayla a bit better now."

"Thank you." Tayla said softly.

"You need ta hear some things that ain't bad. Your daddy filled your head with shit – maybe WE need ta fill it with the stuff WE know."

"Like what?" Tayla actually looked like she was actually willing to listen.

"Well like - that Logan would die for any of these kids – or any kid for that matter. Ah was a runaway – he was cage fightin in Canada when I snuck inta his trailer – he coulda left me on the side of the road – but he didn't – Sabretooth attacked us on the road – nearly killed Logan who was only tryin ta protect me. We ended up here – and he ended up riskin his life several times ta save my butt – Ah nearly killed him twice myself – once when I woke him from a nightmare – and once when Ah died on the top of the Statue of Liberty – and he let me absorb him ta save my life. He was out for two whole weeks after that – Ah thought I'd killed him." Tayla just sat there – listening to what the girl – no woman – had to say.

"When Stryker and his men attacked the mansion – he risked everythin ta save the kids – get them out – and then went after Stryker to rescue the ones he did manage ta take. After Jean died – I was sure he'd take off again – but he didn't he stayed – Ah think it was because he didn't trust anyone else ta protect us. He'll let Jubilee practice her fireworks on him – and just shrug when she gets too close – smells like burned dog hair sometimes. He's one of the few who ain't afraid ta touch me – with my skin – that's a big thing. He even held me while Jubes and Kitty gave me hell after Bobby – wouldn't let me leave until Ah worked things out with my friends."

Kat was watching Tayla's face, worried. She'd gone distant – Kat could tell she was thinking – and wasn't sure it was a good thing.

"He's like everyone's big brother – anyone can get him ta listen – and he does – and when he says somethin – it makes sense. He's been hurt – more than anyone I know – but the only person who ever suffers for it is him. He don't take it out on anyone else. He'd never hurt anyone – unless they hurt someone he cared about first – then all bets are off. I've seen him kill – he's clean – quick – don't make 'em suffer – unless they really deserve it – and then he's merciless." Kat didn't like where this was going – but Tayla seemed to be listening – really listening.

"He had to have had a reason – he wouldn't have hurt my father without a reason – I think I have always known that – but now I think I understand. I need to know what happened – and the only person who knows the whole thing can't remember it." Tayla said quietly.

Kat was stunned. Where was the clawing – screaming – keep that bastard away from me – Tayla? "I sent him to talk to Vic – maybe he can jog his memory – maybe he can remember why he was there. Will that make a difference, Tay – really?"

"Intellectually – yes – if I know he had a reason – know it wasn't just random violence – know he isn't the monster I'm used to hearing about – then I will at least be able to try to deal with the fear – I don't know how – but I will be able to TRY." She said softly. "I've been trying to understand it for years – it never fit anything I heard from any source from my father – even Victor made sure I knew Wolverine had to have a reason for violence."

"Well – your father needs ta be taken out and shot – that's abuse – pure and simple." Rogue said hotly. Kat had to agree with her. "He used fear – and fear of somethin that you couldn't control – ta control you. That just ain't right."

"Tell me you didn't have a monster under the bed – or a Boogie Man when you were growing up." Tayla dared the young woman.

"Actually – it was a swamp rat – stay close ta home or the swamp rats would get me – Ah see your point – and now that ya mention it – Ah'm datin' a swamp rat." All three of them laughed.

"I can't promise not to be afraid. I can't promise not to panic when ever he comes near. It's too ingrained – too deep – too instinctive. I can try. I can handle him in small doses – preferably with other people around – It's not great – but I think I can do that much." Tayla said finally. Kat smiled – it was a start – and a huge step from where she was at the compound.

"What about the baby, Tay?" Kat asked.

"I have time to deal with that. I don't know how things will work out – but it's his baby too – and I won't keep him away from it – not because of my fear. I don't want him resenting me or the baby because of my fear."

"I won't." Kat jumped at the sound of his voice – it was rough. She didn't even know how long he'd been standing there. Tayla looked at him, and Kat could smell the fear rising – but she got control quickly – and kept it manageable.

"I take it you intend to have it – then?" He asked.

"Of course." Kat was surprised at the wave of relief that washed over him at Tayla's simple statement.

"Thank you." He whispered.

Tayla just nodded, and he turned and walked down the hall. Kat wasn't completely sure what had just happened – but something had.

XXXXXXXX

**The baby was safe – she was safe – and not as afraid. He didn't know why – but she seemed better. He needed to give her time – she was breeding – females were strange when they were breeding. She was here – the place he called home – she was safe – she was alive – and she was close. He could work on the rest. She was his mate – and sooner or later – she'd adjust to the idea. **


	12. Chapter 12

The Boogie Man

Sequel to Kittens Have Claws, Too. Victor, Katherine, Tayla and Mystique discover the secret to helping keep female ferals alive…But will nightmares be the setback for an old friend, or will her personal Boogie Man be the one to save her soul.

I DON'T own them…at this point I wish I did…I would put them all out to pasture and go on with my LIFE…SOMEONE get Victor Creed OUT of my head. Wait, never mind. (Victor muse purring in the background as he throws back the covers on the bed…) I am going to pet the kitty while you guys enjoy the story.

Chapter 12

Kat looked at the sleeping Tom Cat next to her. They'd been at the mansion three weeks – even Toad was complaining about the lack of action. They hadn't heard from Mystique and Kat was getting worried. At least Logan was still breathing – if not exactly the most comfortable person in the world at the moment. She had to laugh a little – he was acting like a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs – jumping every time he saw Kat or Tayla or Victor.

It wasn't that he was nervous – exactly – he just had different reasons for avoiding each one. He and Victor were avoiding each other on principal – Kat was keeping Victor on a short leash and Logan had been trying to provoke him into a fight – probably to ease his own frustrations. Victor was being good – VERY good – especially last night – but that had nothing to do with Logan – and he wasn't going to do anything to risk being sent to the couch – not that she would – not after last night. Kat was avoiding him because she just didn't like him – she didn't know if it was all the bad blood between him and Victor – or just something instinctive – but she flat didn't like the man – and guessed it was mutual – and she just couldn't help verbally sniping at him – he was just that easy a target.

Of course he was avoiding Tayla – and those reasons were too numerous to count – frustration probably being the biggest one. It wasn't like he could hide the fact that he wanted his mate – or the fact that he was single handedly raising the water bill for the mansion – the man showered – cold showers – at least eight times a day. Kat was surprised he hadn't developed pneumonia – in spite of his healing factor – and was wondering how he was keeping mold from growing on his hair – it NEVER dried.

Victor stretched next to her – distracting her from her thoughts.

"Mornin." He grinned.

"Mornin your self." She leaned down to kiss him – and he crushed her against his chest, his mouth hungrily devouring hers – she just moaned – and returned the favor.

"Think they'll let us stay in bed today." He grinned – when she let him talk.

"Doubt it – the kids will be up running the halls soon – getting ready for classes – the noise will drive us nuts." She grinned, running her fingers through the soft hair on his chest.

"Well – if I distract ya well enough – I know I won't hear a damned thing." He leered.

She laughed. "I just think you could do it."

He leaned up and captured her mouth again, before rolling her over – and trapping her body under his. She moaned as she felt him pressed against her belly – his teeth gently grazing the chords of her neck as she threw her head back and offered him her throat.

"Baby – you are beautiful." He whispered – she loved it when he was like this – human, vulnerable – the side of him he only ever let her see.

"Look who's talking." She grinned back at him. He actually blushed – she realized just how rarely she actually complimented him. "Victor – you are – you know – completely."

"Yeah right." He said as he brushed his lips along her collar bone. She laced her fingers in his mane of hair and pulled his head back so she could see him.

"You ARE! Your body – my God- wow!"

"What?"

"Do you even know just how wonderful you are?" He leaned down and kissed her.

"I know how wonderful YOU are." He reached up to trace her cheek with one finger.

"Do you know just how much I love your hands?" She whispered, leaning into the palm with her cheek, brushing her lips along the heel of his palm.

"Darlin – keep talkin like that – and we WILL stay in bed all day." He grinned – but she could see just how uncomfortable he was.

"Victor – you are my mate – the only man I will ever love – and I – well with what we have been discovering – I want you to know – I love you for YOU – not the bond between us." She said softly, turning and kissing the center of his palm.

"You've been thinking about Tayla – haven't ya?" He whispered his other hand tracing down her side, to the swell of her hip.

"Yeah – I hate that she is so miserable – and alone – even with a mate."

"They will work things out – they don't have a choice. But YOU need to think about something else." He slipped his body off of hers – and gently cupped her belly.

"I know – the cub." She smiled.

"I was actually going to say – YOUR mate – and keepin' him happy." He wiggled his eyebrows and grinned at her.

"Oh – YOU!" He leaned down and kissed her again. Maybe a day in bed wasn't a bad idea.

XXXXXXXXX

He prowled the school – Creed and his woman were at it – again. The woman was already pregnant – but they were still rutting like she was in heat. He really didn't expect any better from Creed – but the smell was driving him insane. He slipped out the side door and onto the grounds. He could smell HER down in the basement – Xavier had given her space for a lab – and she started work early in the morning- which screwed up his schedule – he usually hit the Danger Room first thing in the mornings – now he was running instead.

He was trying to avoid her – she was uncomfortable around him – even with people around – and he didn't want to do anything that would spook her – not now. He didn't know what kind of progress they'd made – but she wasn't running screaming from him – and wasn't in full panic mode when she saw him – which was an improvement.

Of course he couldn't stay in the same room with her for more than two minutes without reacting to her. Kat tried to explain that it was the bond – trying to force them into physical contact in the most elemental and basic way possible – but that didn't help him out much. Part of it was the fact that she was so damned beautiful – part of it was the fact that she was carrying his child – and he could smell it every day – and part of it was the fact that frankly he'd been celibate for six months BEFORE he met her – something he wasn't used to at all.

That thought brought memories of Mariko crashing in on him – another problem he'd been having. He missed her. She'd been his friend – his lover – made him laugh – hell – she'd made him happy for the first time he could remember – and she was gone. He was trying very hard not to resent Tayla – resent her anger, her fear. She couldn't help it – and she was trying – he had to give her credit for that – she was trying to at least tolerate him – but she wasn't Mariko – she would never be Mariko.

He wiped a tear from his face. This entire situation had him on edge. He wanted the woman – damn it – but he still didn't like her much – certainly didn't love her – and he was starting to feel trapped – his entire body ready to bolt – run for the hills. That wouldn't help – and he knew it.

The forest was a blur as he ran down the path. At least he could get away this long – it was peaceful out here first thing in the morning – the only peace he managed through out the day. The nightmares weren't helping things – he was sleeping less and less – his dreams a strange hodgepodge of parts of his life – blending current situations with past pains. Last night it had been Tayla strapped to a table – Stryker leaning over her belly with a scalpel – ready to cut the baby from her for experimentation, while he'd been chained to a wall – unable to stop him.

In the light of day – he knew Stryker was dead – it would never happen – could never happen – but he was still on guard – watching every day for any sign of trouble. Xavier and Ororo both told him he was being paranoid – but his gut was telling him they were in danger – serious danger.

He slowed down to a walk – across the lawn and back up the stairs to the side door. Ro was standing there – a cup of coffee in her hand – waiting for him.

"Good run?" She asked.

"Yep." He took the proffered cup.

"Did you get ANY sleep last night?"

"No – why?"

"You look like hell."

"Thanks."

"Logan – I owe you an apology."

"What."

"Xavier wants us in the War Room."

"What's happened?"

"He didn't say – just that he wanted the team in the War Room – and included Sabretooth and Toad."

"Shit – do I have time for a shower?"

"No." He just nodded and gulped down the scalding hot coffee.

He followed the weather witch down the hall to the elevator – a random wish that it had been her instead of Tayla he'd been stuck with – at least she was a friend – something he doubted his mate would ever be.

Creed was there – and not looking very happy. Toad glared at him from the far corner of the room. Rogue, Jubilee, ShadowCat, IceMan, Colossus, and the new kid, Gambit were seated around the table. Hank came stumbling in behind him. Xavier sat at the controls of the holographic table – the image of a fenced compound in silvered relief in the center of the hologram.

"We are waiting for one more." The telepath said as Logan took his customary seat at the table. Ro sat to his left, but the seat to his right – the one that had been Jean's – was still empty. The one across – Scott's – was empty as well – he wondered if anyone would ever have the courage to sit in either of them.

The door opened – and the last person Logan wanted to see at that moment walked in – Mystique. She looked pretty rough – her blue skin showing bruising – and there were several deep cuts that had been roughly stitched together.

"Mystique arrived this morning." Charles said, drawing everyone's attention. Logan almost unsheathed his claws as the blue bitch sat in Scott's chair. He let out a low growl – but she didn't even respond – a sure warning that this was serious.

"The FoH found the secondary fallback location for our facilities." She said softly, and Logan could smell the fear and pain rolling off of her. "This was the facility where the mated pairs who had chosen to remain and assist with our work were housed." He heard a low growl from Victor. "We lost eight pairs – over half of the couples. Six pairs were taken prisoner and the facility burned to the ground. One of the couples managed to wipe the computer and destroy the files before they were killed – so we believe the main location – where the children and unmated females are housed is safe."

"Who did we lose?" He heard the pained tone in the large man's voice.

"Here is the list." She passed it across the table to him. He watched as the paper slowly crumpled in Victor's grief and anger tensed fist.

"HOW! DID! THEY! FIND! US?!"

"We don't know. Micah is working on trying to find out – as well as being ready to move the children on a moment's notice. The six pairs are being held at this facility." She said pointing to the image on the table.

"We have the location – and know that they are still alive." Charles said. "The Brotherhood is unaware of this situation – and Erik is even now plotting an attack HERE on the mansion – he found out we have Kat and Tayla here – and that they are the primary researchers for the facility in Colorado."

"How did he find that out, Myst – pillow talk?" Victor snarled.

"NO! I didn't tell him anything – I wouldn't put either of them at risk – I wouldn't put ANY of them at risk. This is tearing me up. These are my children." Logan was shocked as she broke down in tears. He'd never expected to see her this vulnerable.

"When did you leave Erik?"

"Two weeks ago – I went straight to the primary location. I got a call from the secondary location – asking for help – they were being attacked. I got there as they were dragging my children away. I went inside to try to help anyone I could – and then came straight here."

Victor nodded. "Then the littles are safe?"

"Yes – as far as I know."

"Kat's gonna kill us." He said softly.

"It's not KAT I'm worried about." Mystique said. "This is going to KILL Tayla." Logan felt a twist in his gut – worry for his mate.

"Our concern at this point is the two prong mission – rescue the captured mutants – and defend the school against the Erik's attack." Charles said softly. "I am sending Rogue, ShadowCat, Colossus and Gambit to rescue the mutants. The rest of you will remain here – and protect Katherine and Tayla and the school."

"I'm going with the rescue team." Mystique said.

"You need to stay here – Raven – you are injured. Our medical facilities can take care of you."

"DON'T call me that – and I am going – these are my children we are talking about." She hissed at Charles. Logan was surprised by her vehemence.

"I am sorry – Mystique – but I cannot allow it – you need medical attention."

"You can't stop me – old man." She said.

Charles just nodded in defeat. "Very well – Mystique will go with the team."

"Me too." Toad said from the back.

"Very well. Logan – Victor I'd like to see you both after the meeting." Charles said. Victor growled but nodded.

Logan watched as the team filed out – heading to the locker rooms to change and head out. He knew Marie would have problems with both Toad and Mystique on this mission – he just hoped she'd keep her cool. Every one else left, and the three men looked at each other over the dissolving hologram on the table.

"Victor – I know this is hard – but you need to make sure Katherine and Tayla know what is going on – and both of you need to stay close to them. Logan – Tayla's safety comes before your bickering."

"NO SHIT! Charles." He growled.

"I want the two of you to stay with them – and keep them together as much as possible. I don't know what type of attack Erik has in mind – but I am assuming something stealthy – I doubt he'd jeopardize the children if he can help it."

"Does he know I'm here?" Victor asked.

"No – not that I am aware of." Charles said.

"Then that is an advantage – since he doesn't know about me and Kat."

"I am leaving this up to the two of you – I have to concentrate on the students' safety." Both ferals just nodded at the telepath.

"Fuck!" They both whispered in unison under their breath.

XXXXXXXXX

Victor didn't even glance at the man next to him – he knew what he had to do – and was dreading it. Kat was going to be pissed – and then very hurt. The crumpled list was still in his hand. Logan wasn't going to be much help with this – Victor was going to have two very pissed off female ferals to try to contain – one of them probably either in near panic – or worse consumed by guilt and grief – and he couldn't even trust her mate to handle it.

It was at that moment he realized – it wasn't Logan he was pissed at – it was Tayla. She needed to pull her head out of her ass – realize that she had a mate of her own to lean on – and grow the fuck up. He'd thought he was pissed at Logan all these weeks – that he was the problem – that HE couldn't get through. It wasn't him – it was Tayla's hard head that was the problem.

"Runt – Tayla's going to blame herself for this – be ready for her to lose it." He said softly to the other man.

"Great – just what I needed to hear." He replied.

"She's goin ta need ya – if she admits it or not – I am gonna have my hands full with Kat – and won't be much help." He said.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because – damn it – none of this is YOUR fault – something that bugs the hell out of me – by the way – and I can't deal with both of them – not on something like this." Victor was trying to keep the grief out of his own voice.

"You and Kat are going to need time with this – aren't you?" Damn, the Runt picked it up anyway.

"Yep. I knew these kids – practically raised half of them – Myst isn't the only one who lost kids on this." He heard his voice crack and cursed himself for being frail. Too many were lost – too many. Two of the girls had whispered their secrets to him right before they left the compound – there were more than sixteen dead in this – at least two more. He felt the moisture trail down his face and hoped the Runt wouldn't say anything.

"We should have them together when we tell them." Logan said.

"Plannin' on it." They found them both in Tayla's office. Kat took one look at him – and at the paper in his hand and just knew – he could see it in her face. She stood up and walked right into his arms.

"Who?" She whispered. He just handed her the list – not trusting his voice. He could see the realization dawning on Tayla – but he just couldn't deal with it – with her. Kat walked across the room – and handed her partner the list, before returning to his arms.

"Take me home." She whispered.

"I can't. Erik found out about the two of you – he's coming after you." His voice was tense – harsh. His Kitten just wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"Take me somewhere – you are about to collapse." She whispered. He couldn't move. He was watching Tayla – it was like watching a train wreck. She slowly folded in on herself – her body becoming smaller – as the tears started to fall.

Logan didn't let her – which surprised him. He grabbed her arms and forced her to lean on him – forced her to let him support her as she collapsed – and her instincts took over. Victor was shocked to see her slip her arms around his neck – and just sob on his shoulder. Logan never said a word, just held her.

Victor looked down at the woman in his arms – and let go. He didn't care if the Runt saw him – didn't care if Tayla saw him – didn't care if anyone else walked in. He leaned down, buried his face in her hair and let the frail weak tears fall. They were his babies – his cubs – his children – and he hadn't been there to protect them. His legs gave out and he slid down the wall, dragging Kat down into his lap, and they wept together.

XXXXXXXX

Victor and Logan walked into her office – she took one look at the big man and knew something was wrong. She watched Kat cross the room – and slip into his arms. What had happened? She was starting to panic – and it had nothing to do with Logan standing there.

Kat looked at a piece of paper Victor handed her and suddenly Tayla knew – someone had hurt their children – she felt a twisting pain in her gut – she knew before Kat handed her the list – she knew it was bad. She looked at the names – her eyes blurring the familiar handwriting on the page – at least Myst was alive – at least when the list was written. Oh GOD! Sixteen of them – they'd lost sixteen of their children – sixteen lives they'd saved – ended by hate.

She could feel herself starting to fall – starting to crumble and then – with no warning she was supported. It was like a pillar rose out of the ground to hold her up – warm arms slipped around her – a soft humming sound vibrated through her – and her tears fell on something solid – and real. The pain was too great to allow fear to take over – she needed him – and somehow he knew it. She just slipped her arms around his neck. She'd deal with it later – right now she was grateful for his support.

"Thank you." She whispered. He just hummed – and rocked her, letting her lean on him, letting her pour her pain out on his shoulder.

She barely heard Victor say Erik was coming after them – but she couldn't worry about that now – she felt his lips on her temple, his hand stroking her hair, and she just let him. She'd worry about fear and anger later. Right now – she needed to feel his arms around her.

XXXXXXXX

**She was in his arms – she was in pain but she was in his arms. He wanted to scream for joy – instead he hummed – and comforted her. He risked a brief kiss to her temple but she didn't pull away. He could feel her body shaking in his arms – as her tears soaked his shoulder – and he couldn't help a small feeling of victory. She needed him – and accepted it. He stroked her hair – the rest would come – in time – but now – she needed him. No one saw the smile cross his face – but he felt it – and the twinge of guilt at savoring the victory at a time like this – but just a twinge.**


	13. Chapter 13

The Boogie Man

Sequel to Kittens Have Claws, Too. Victor, Katherine, Tayla and Mystique discover the secret to helping keep female ferals alive…But will nightmares be the setback for an old friend, or will her personal Boogie Man be the one to save her soul.

I DON'T own them…at this point I wish I did…I would put them all out to pasture and go on with my LIFE…SOMEONE get Victor Creed OUT of my head. Wait, never mind. (Victor muse purring in the background as he throws back the covers on the bed…) I am going to pet the kitty while you guys enjoy the story.

Chapter 13

Kat finally pulled her head up from Victor's chest – and was shocked by the sight of Tayla crying in Logan's arms. She looked back at her husband – the pain and anger etched across his face – something she didn't think she'd ever seen.

"Vic – we need to deal with Eric – to make a plan – something. We can't do anything about this – not now." Logan looked over at them – as Tayla lifted her head from his shoulder. She blushed furiously – and then pulled quickly away.

"Kat's right." She said – her voice tight. Kat knew she'd try to turn to work – it was how she handled things.

"The Professor wants us to stay with you – twenty four seven." Victor said – his own voice harsh.

"That's fine for you and Kat – but…" Tayla started.

"I'm sorry – but I agree with him – You and Logan will just have to deal." Victor said sharply. "Erik doesn't know about me and Kat – or you and Logan – so if anyone comes after you – we are the best line of defense. Xavier doesn't think he will do anything direct against the school – I ain't so sure – so Xavier needs ta concentrate on defending the kids here." Kat watched Tayla's face blanch.

"You are right – maybe we should leave – make sure the children aren't at risk. Speaking of – are OUR children safe?" Tayla said, panic filling the room.

"Myst is pretty sure they are – I am gonna call Micah – just ta double check." Victor pulled his sat phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. He put it on speaker – all four of them would hear it anyway.

"Downing residence." Said a voice on the other end of the phone.

"Is Micah there?"

"Who's calling?"

"Tom." Victor gave the code name.

"Tom who?" came the reply.

"Tom Riddle." Kat grinned – leave it to the kids to use Harry Potter for codes.

"Just a moment, Mr. Riddle."

"This is Micah." His familiar voice filled the room.

"It's Tom – how's things going?"

"Fair to middlin' can't say it's been quiet – but you know mom – always worrying about something." Kat heaved a sigh of relief – so did Tayla. The code phrase told them the kids were safe – and no one had been around.

"Glad to hear it – tell your mom not to worry so much – things will work out." Victor replied – telling Micah to keep his eyes open for trouble – and that they weren't where they could help if there were any.

"You know her – she worries about anything – even the price of rice in China." Micah replied – the chopper was ready – the kids were packed – ready to move at a moment's notice – and the destination was the Institute – even if Xavier didn't like it.

"Well – rice is cheap these days." Victor said – confirming the plan

"Yep. Listen I need ta go – we can catch up later." Micah cut the connection – just like he'd been taught. Both women heaved sighs of relief.

"Okay – can someone translate that?" Logan said finally.

"Nope." Victor said.

"Why not."

"Simple – you aren't one of us – the fewer who know the codes the better." Tayla said.

"Not one of you?"

"NOPE!" Victor growled.

"I take it the kids are alright at least." Logan said. Kat almost felt sorry for him. There were so many layers of communication between the other three – he had to feel left out.

"Yes Logan – the kids are fine." Kat said.

"And I thought I was paranoid." Logan muttered.

"What's the plan?" Victor said gruffly.

"I have work to do, these reports won't evaluate themselves." Tayla said sharply.

"So that's one no." He grumbled, Kat could hear the rumble in his chest – he was actually trying not to laugh.

"I hate to say it, lover, but I'm with Tayla. This is the best situation to get work done, and the defenses here are sound." She also liked that there was medical attention handy, feral pregnancies didn't always go smoothly.

"Runt?"

"This is my home – you think I want ta take off, when my kids might need me?"

"Guess that's four no's – we stay – and Erik better watch his back." Victor said fiercely.

XXXXXXXX

He left them working in the lab. Tayla and Kat both tended to use work to control things, he knew his Kitten would be curled up on his chest tonight, crying her eyes out again, but for now, she was back in control. Logan stayed with them – while he went to get something to eat. They didn't know when or how things would go down, and he wanted to make sure both women were eating.

He was scowling when he walked into the kitchen – scaring three of the younger students into running out the door. He was going to have to talk to Xavier about this whole BoogieMan thing. He hated what Tayla's dad had done, and being on the receiving end wasn't much fun either. Speaking of Al, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, he had a few things to say to his old 'friend.'

"Judge Jackson's office."

"It's Creed. Put me through." He snarled. The clerk didn't even pause.

"Judge Jackson."

"Al."

"Victor, how's Tayla?"

"NOT good – no thanks ta you. We nearly lost her."

"What do you mean – no thanks to me?"

"You are such an ass. With everything going on, you couldn't look past your own damned issues and realize your daughter is HURTING – that she MIGHT need her Daddy. NO you have to throw her away – AGAIN – and the baby she very much wants."

"Is HE really the father?" Al asked, Victor could hear the tension in his voice.

"Logan – yeah."

"Damn – what happened? Did he hurt my baby?"

"He's her mate – it would hurt him as much or more to hurt her, you idiot." Victor snarled.

"I can't accept this – the man nearly killed me."

"Al – do you even KNOW what you were guarding that night?"

"Some shipment that was going out the next morning, we were put on the gate, told not to let anyone in or out until morning."

"Didn't that seem a little odd to you – not let anyone in or OUT!" Victor hissed.

"Yeah – a little – GOD Vic that was so long ago."

"That night has screwed so many things up – believe me, I am almost regretting saving your ass that night."

"WHAT!"

"It was a shipment of KIDS, AL! KIDS – kidnapped, being sold into slavery, Logan was there to RESCUE them, you dumb ass. You NEVER once, not ONCE questioned why he did it, or what could have caused him to be there, even after all the things you heard about him later, never ONCE thought he MIGHT have had a reason – and that you were fuckin lucky ta be alive. You KNOW just how much I hate that bastard – and I have to defend his ass to your daughter – and I DON'T LIKE IT, AL!"

"I didn't know – but he still – maybe…" He could almost hear the gears trying to spin in the other man's head. Al was smart – but dumb as dirt where his own fears came into play.

"I'm just givin' ya a heads up. He's the father of your grandkid – ya better get used ta the idea, or you will lose them both, because Logan ain't givin up his rights – and Tayla's startin ta get used ta him – so you WILL see him again." Victor slammed the phone shut. Let him chew on that a bit. He heard a noise behind him and turned, expecting Kitten.

"Wow – you really gave my dad hell." Tayla said.

"How long were you standin' there?"

"Long enough, when did you find out – what Logan was doing there that night?"

"Right after I dragged his ass here – we were talkin' and it triggered a memory."

"Oh." She walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a soda.

"Ain't that bad for the baby?"

"SHUT up!" She grumbled.

"Bringin' lunch down – anything in particular?"

"If there's any leftover potroast heat it up for me would you, Kat and I have Logan going over reports – and there's another stack for you when you get back." He groaned. It had to be done – and they recruited him nine times out of ten, but he hated sitting there looking at genetic percentages trying to find matches, he ended up cross eyed – and cranky.

"Kat owes me." He grumbled.

XXXXXXXX

She stopped in the hallway. She could hear Kat and Logan talking, but needed time to digest what she'd heard in the kitchen. She slipped into Hank's office instead.

"Are you alright?" The blue mutant said.

"Yeah – just need some space, I'll go someplace else."

"No – you stay here, I'll vacate, I require repast anyway."

"Victor's warming leftovers upstairs."

"Perfect." He gave her his warm smile, and slipped out the door.

She sat in one of the chairs. KIDS! It had all been to rescue some kids. She would like to think that her father hadn't known; but she knew him better than that, it wouldn't have mattered, he still would have been there, still would have taken the job, still would have gone head to head with Wolverine. Her father had a greedy streak a mile wide, and he would have done it for the money. Would it have made a difference in how she'd grown up? She didn't know, but it made a difference now. She wanted to scream – to tell her father exactly what she thought of him. She wanted to – she didn't know what she wanted. Her body was wound up tight, and she needed some kind of outlet.

"Here you are – you are SUPPOSED to be with Kat." Logan said from the door. "Creed's back with food."

"I'll be there – I just needed a moment."

"Tayla, I'm sorry. You just needed someone – I promise ta keep my distance. I shouldn't have…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Back there – the umm – well it won't happen again." He was leaning against the frame, but his body was tense.

"I still don't know what you are talking about."

"In your lab – I shoulda kept my hands ta myself." He was actually blushing.

"Oh…no, I'm fine with that – this is something else."

"What?"

"Nothing – I don't want to talk about it. We need to get back to work."

"Is that your answer for everything?" He said, relaxing against the doorframe.

"What?"

"Work."

"Pretty much."

"Come on – you need a break."

"I don't have time for a…" He walked across the room and grabbed her arm. "Let go!"

"Nope. You are going for a walk – a swim – something to get the hell out of that lab, get some exercise, and get your mind off WORK!"

"And how do you propose I do that? The Brotherhood is trying to kidnap me, so a walk on the grounds is out, the pool is in use at the moment, and I don't think Xavier would appreciate me running his students out to relieve my tension,"

"There's always the Danger Room."

"The what?"

"Come on – I'll show ya."

He didn't let go of her arm, but she was curious enough to go with him anyway. What was this Danger Room? He led her to a small room full of computers and a large window into another large room, about the size of an aircraft hanger. The walls were painted a greenish gray, and there were small devices every two feet or so all around the room, even under a transparent plastisteel floor.

"What is this?"

"Danger Room – let me see what I have in here that I can modify for ya." He muttered as he sat at one of the control stations and keyed in a password.

"Do you like hiking?"

"Yeah – why?"

"Just answer the questions – why will be explained." He grumbled, and she smiled. She was becoming more relaxed around him, and even was finding his moodiness amusing these days. "Mountains okay?"

"I was born and raised in Colorado – what do YOU think?"

"I'll take that for a yes – safety level one, don't want ya gettin' hurt – no opponents – thirty minutes should be a nice hike – and let ya get away for a bit." She just shook her head and he pointed to a door that lead into the other room.

"Go in there, as soon as you are in – I'll start the program. I'll stay up here, keep an eye on ya, so you don't have ta worry about me." He said sharply. She opened the door and climbed down the ladder into the larger room.

"Okay – starting the program – I'll go get lunch and let Creed and Kat know what we are doin', be right back." His voice said over an intercom. She glanced up at the window, but it was replaced by a clear blue sky. She looked around – the little devices had to be hologram emitters – she was standing in the middle of a mountain meadow, a rough path taking off into the woods nearby. The remains of a camp fire were on the ground in front of her – the only thing missing was smell – she could even hear birds singing.

She couldn't help it – she grinned and walked across the meadow. There was a sharp drop which gave her a wonderful view down the mountain to a lake – a ruined dam the only sign of human hands on the landscape. It was stunning. She just sat on a rock and relaxed, enjoying the view. Her entire body started to relax, and then she heard his voice.

"Do you want me to bring your lunch in – or wait till you are done?" He asked over the intercom.

"Bring it in – I'm hungry." She said. She heard the door, and his footsteps, and then he was walking across the meadow – two plates in his hands, her soda she'd left in Hank's office balanced precariously on one of them.

"Here ya go – I'll eat mine in the control room." He said as he sat hers down on a rock and turned to leave.

"Wait – don't, I don't mind." She said.

"I don't want to upset you, Tayla. It's better if I stay away."

"Please." She watched the play of emotions across his face, doubt, concern, a brief flicker of hope that quickly died. She smiled, wanting to see that flicker again, but his face was guarded again.

"Logan – I heard Victor talking to my father – I heard him telling him about what happened – why you were there that night – and, well I'm ready to kill my father AGAIN for being an ass." She grumbled.

"I don't want to talk about it. It's not one of my best moments and – well now ya know – so we can just forget about it.

"I can't – that night has defined my entire life – and it was based on – well maybe not a lie, but a huge mistake my father made. He NEVER should have taken that job – never should have – I don't know. Maybe you should have killed him, Victor was saying he regretted saving him."

"NO! Then you wouldn't be here." He said simply.

"I hadn't thought of that." She smiled.

"Tayla – you can't base your life on what happened to your father. This thing we are stuck with – I know you regret it – hate it, and I can't blame you, but it's the way things worked out. I don't know what you want from me, and I am tryin' ta stay out of your way – and frankly I am not looking forward to playing twenty four seven guard duty – so the less we have ta deal with each other, maybe the better." He was picking at the food on his plate.

"Logan – I think maybe this might be a good thing – I am going to HAVE to put up with you." He choked on the bite he was chewing, and she chuckled a little. "And, maybe, if I can put up with you – it will get easier, and then I won't just be putting up with you."

"Put up with me. Right." He muttered, and then looked at her. "You are TEASING me?"

"Yeah." He just looked at her in shock a moment, before a smile fluttered across his face, gone almost as quickly as it came. She would have missed it if she hadn't been watching.

"I ain't sure I can get used ta this."

"I know – and I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"NO! I meant that in a good way. God, Tayla any kind of normal interaction between us is progress. Please – give me time ta adjust, that's all I'm sayin." He said, his voice strained.

"Okay. I want things more relaxed between us – too. It will be better for the baby, in the long run, if we can at least stand being in the same room." He just nodded, and concentrated on his lunch. They finished eating in silence, just as a female voice said "Simulation Terminated, and the meadow dissolved into the big room again.

"Good timin." He said as he gathered up the plates. He piled them on top of each other and reached a hand out to help her stand up. She took it without thinking and he pulled a little too hard and she ended up pressed against his chest. He looked down at her, and with a slight moan leaned down and kissed her.

She froze. He wasn't being rough, his free hand slipped around her waist, supporting her, and while the kiss was demanding – it wasn't forceful. Her body gave her brain a kick – and took over. She was still trying to analyze everything – but her arms slipped around his neck and she leaned into him, her mouth opening under his, giving him the access he wanted. He groaned against her lips as he pulled back.

"Not a good idea." He said softly.

"What?"

"Uhhh – that wasn't a good idea."

"Why?"

"Darlin' if ya have ta ask – we have bigger problems than your father's horror stories." He smiled. She could feel his reaction to the kiss between them, and blushed.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." He said.

"WOULD YOU BOTH QUIT WITH THE I'M SORRY'S ALREADY!" Victor shouted over the intercom. She laughed, and so did Logan.

"I need ta get these dishes to the kitchen."

"I need to get back to work."

They said it at the same time, and she felt his hand slip reluctantly away from her waist. It was her own reluctance that surprised her. She hadn't wanted that kiss to end.

XXXXXXXX

Walking out of that room was the hardest thing he'd done in a while. She tasted so damned good. She hadn't bolted, hadn't even said NO, just kissed him back, he'd been afraid at first, she'd stiffened up, but then – He knew sleeping wasn't going to be easy tonight, and another cold shower was definitely on the agenda.

"I'd call THAT progress." Creed said as he walked down the corridor. The big man was leaning on the wall, a huge grin across his face.

"Shut up." He muttered.

The kitchen was deserted when he carried the plates in, something he was grateful for, since his erection was just a little obvious at the moment. He wondered if he had time for that shower before going back down to the lab. He didn't know why they called it a lab – it was an office for crying out loud. He leaned on the counter with a sigh, willing his blood to run anywhere but to his groin.

"Logan." He moaned. It was Kitty

"Hey Half Pint. You done with the mission already?"

"Yeah – wanted to let them know in person everything is alright." Alarm bells were going off in his head. He hadn't heard the Blackbird come back.

"I think they are in the library." He said, and watched the fake walk that way. This one wasn't as good as Mystique; it couldn't disguise its scent. He dashed down the emergency stairs; there was no way in HELL he was letting that thing near his mate and child.

"Creed – we got trouble. A metamorph – not as good as BlueButt is here – looked like…" The lab was deserted. "SHIT!" He took a test scent. Just the three of them, he followed it down the hall to the elevator, they'd gone up.

He grabbed the emergency ladder and climbed as fast as he could. He needed to stop them – warn them. They'd gone upstairs, and he could smell the metamorph back towards the kitchen again. He dashed up the stairs and found them in Creed's room.

"Metamorph. Looks like Kitty at the moment."

"Shit."

"Not as good as Myst – can smell it." He said shortly to Creed.

"Okay – you two stay here."

_**Logan, we are on it. The Blackbird is on the way back with the survivors, keep Kat and Tayla there.**_

He passed on the message, and Creed locked the door and leaned against it. Both women just looked at them, annoyance on both their faces.

"You do KNOW our factors are back to normal – and we aren't helpless, right?" Kat said finally.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP KITTEN!" Creed snarled at his wife. "You ain't riskin my cub when I can take care of ya."

Logan wisely decided to keep his mouth shut. Tayla just glared at him, and he gestured to the door as if to say 'if you can move him, it's all yours.' She just switched the glare to Victor, but it had a about as much effect as glaring at a stone. The big man just stood there, arms crossed across his chest. Logan took a stance near the window, just to be sure.

XXXXXXX

**Someone was trying to get his mate – his MATE. She'd accepted him. He didn't know what caused it – didn't care, but she wasn't afraid anymore. Angry – sometimes – but not afraid, now he just had to protect them both – her and the child, no one was taking what was his.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

The Boogie Man

Sequel to Kittens Have Claws, Too. Victor, Katherine, Tayla and Mystique discover the secret to helping keep female ferals alive…But will nightmares be the setback for an old friend, or will her personal Boogie Man be the one to save her soul.

I DON'T own them…at this point I wish I did…I would put them all out to pasture and go on with my LIFE…SOMEONE get Victor Creed OUT of my head. Wait, never mind. (Victor muse purring in the background as he throws back the covers on the bed…) I am going to pet the kitty while you guys enjoy the story.

Chapter 14

He looked at the devastation caused by those freaks. His people were injured, the facility in ruins. Those damned freaks had killed half his men, destroyed six of the new Sentinel Robots and had taken the prisoners. He KNEW exactly where they were going, that jet wasn't that hard to recognize. Xavier had some explaining to do; now he just had to decide exactly how he wanted to handle this.

He had other issues to deal with – his precious family for one. He'd found out his new 'step mother' was hiding out at Xavier's as well – and he had plans for her, and the rest of her freak family. He hadn't been able to track down his father – yet, and had had the pleasure of putting a knife into his precious mother's gut just this afternoon.

"Tribune."

"What."

"What do you want us to do with her?" He looked over his shoulder. Megan was hanging unconscious between two of his guards.

"Finish her like the whore she is – then send her body to Xavier's. I'm sure her sister will appreciate being allowed to bury her." He had no further use for that piece of mutant trash. Her blood work had come back – she had a latent X gene, and he couldn't allow himself to breed with a mutant. At least her body would give him a surprise factor when he attacked that breeding ground they called a school.

XXXXXXX

"Report."

"No sign of them yet, Logan confirmed they are here – but they are not easily accessible."

"I want them – at least one of them. I want to know what they were doing to those mutants." Erik said into the microphone. Mirage cut the connection. It was a waiting game. His job was to get in – find them – convince them to come out to the grounds where Pyro and Avalanche would take them and bring them to him. He wouldn't hurt them – if they gave him the information he wanted. He didn't know who these women were, or what they had been doing in that facility, but if his brothers and sisters were being harmed or experimented on he would put a stop to it.

He was also concerned, he hadn't heard from Mystique or Sabretooth in several weeks. He didn't expect to hear from the feral, he was trying to infiltrate this organization, but Mystique had just left. He didn't want to admit it but he was worried. This wasn't like her. He settled in to wait. Mirage would succeed, he had no doubt.

XXXXXXXX

She looked at her children huddled in the back of the plane; some of them were just CHILDREN. One pair barely fourteen, she was going to KILL that offal offspring of hers. She looked at the blood soaked bandage around her middle. He would pay for this – pay with his life if she had anything to say about it. He was the biggest mistake she'd ever made – letting him live in the first place.

"Myst, are you alright." Nancy asked. She was one of the older girls, one of the first Myst had found.

"It hurts – in more ways than one." She muttered.

"As soon as we get there – let them give you something for the pain."

"I will – but I wasn't going to rest until we got you out safe."

"Momma bear – you need to heal." Nancy grinned at her. Mystique glared at the Ice mutant who was looking at her in shock. All of the X-Men had been shocked when the twelve young people had rushed around her, not letting anyone near her when she was injured. Her children had carried her to the plane after she'd been stabbed, they had treated her wounds

"There's trouble at the mansion – a metamorph." Storm said accusingly.

"That would be Mirage – he works for Erik. He can mimic look and voice but can't take on every aspect of his disguise." Mystique said.

"Logan said it couldn't change it's scent."

"Definitely Mirage then."

"Why are you helping us?" Storm asked suspiciously.

"You are helping us." Mystique looked at the weather witch.

"I don't want any of our students getting hurt." Storm said with a snarl.

"I didn't want any of my children getting hurt – we can deal with whys later, right now, we need to keep Kat and Tayla safe." Storm gave her a curt nod.

She could feel the poison girl glaring at her, but she ignored her. Rogue had surprised her, treating both her and Toad as one of the team, expecting them to work together, and until Graydon's attack, there had been no complaints. Once she'd been attacked, the children had taken things into their own hands – most of the deaths at the compound had been retaliation for her being injured – and the attack on their safe house, the loss of their siblings.

Mortimer sat next to her, helping to support her. He'd used his goop to seal the wound, it worked fairly well, until they could get her to the plane and bandaged. She could see concern in his eyes – something she rarely saw. He'd become attached to the children as much as she had, and he also had hopes of a mate of his own someday.

Her mind was wondering – blood loss was taking its toll. She could feel the plane start to descend as she closed her eyes. Her children were safe – for now.

XXXXXXXX

He watched the plane land in the hanger. This body wasn't as durable as it looked, and he grew tired very easily. He knew they'd succeeded – that they had saved lives – but taken some as well. He was going to have to calm Rogue and Storm. Mystique and Toad had surprised him, acting with teamwork he hadn't expected from two such independent mutants. They would be good permanent additions to the team – if he could convince them to stay.

There was danger looming – he could sense it. This was simply the tip of the sword, and the bulk of the thrust was still on its way, he just hoped their armor and defenses were up to the task of deflecting it. He smiled at his imagery; such martial images usually came from Logan.

The back ramp of the plane dropped and four young people came out first carrying a stretcher between them. Mystique's blue form laid there, a bloody bandage around her middle. Hank was waiting in med lab, ready for her. He nodded to the four as Bobby stepped forward to guide them. The other eight came down from the ramp, bedraggled and dirty, but there were rooms ready for them. He was shocked to see two children not much older than thirteen or fourteen with arms wrapped around each other like lovers. Some of his own students were waiting to guide these new guests to their rooms.

"Professor – this ain't the end of this." Rogue said as she approached.

"I know."

"They went wild – berserk." Storm said.

"Do you blame them – remember Stryker's attack here."

"It ain't the same."

"It's very much the same – they were attacked, I am surprised at their restraint to be honest. We only had one feral to protect you children then – there are a dozen of them, and they lost sixteen more."

Storm just nodded. "I understand – but the Friends of Humanity will NOT take this lying down."

"I expect retaliation – and am preparing for it. I don't like the idea but we may have to look to our 'brethren' for help."

"You'd go ta Magneto?"

"If it means keeping MY children safe, yes." He said fiercely. He knew his children could defend themselves to a point – but with the forces of an organization like the Friends of Humanity arrayed against them – any and all assistance would be petitioned and appreciated.

The two women nodded – and then left to change out of their uniforms. He focused his mind to let Logan and Victor know the children were safe.

XXXXXXX

"They're here." Logan said simply, looking at Kat and Tayla leaning on the headboard of the bed. Both women had been silent since being confined to the room.

"It ain't safe ta take them out." Creed snarled.

_**I think it is – we may need Erik's help. If he knows you are here he might be willing to talk. I think its time to use his own plan to bring him to the table.**_

Victor growled, and Logan echoed the sentiment silently. He hated the idea of allowing that megalomaniac anywhere near the school.

Victor stepped away from the door and both women leapt for it. Logan chuckled.

"You two ain't goin anywhere alone." He said, stepping away from the window and following them out into the hall, the hairs on the back of his neck rising as Victor followed him out. He HATED Creed being behind him – for any reason. He could smell the metamorph nearby, and knew they were about to be approached. He looked back and nodded at the other man.

"There you are – everything is clear." The fake Kitty said as he came around the corner. Mirage wasn't nearly as talented as Mystique.

"Where are the kids?" Tayla asked.

"Downstairs being checked out. Before you go down, the Professor wants you to come with me." Victor growled and grabbed the metamorph by the throat.

"I don't think so, Mirage." He snarled, and snatched a radio transmitter from the now shifting metamorph. His skin was tinged a dark green instead of blue like Mystique but he had the same neon yellow eyes.

"Creed – what are you doing here?" He said in his atonal voice.

"None of your business." Logan watched Creed slam the kid into the wall, knocking him cold.

"I guess that's one way to get Magneto's attention."

"No – I just don't like the kid." Creed said with a snort.

"VICTOR!" Kat snapped.

"SHUT it, woman." He said as he turned on the transmitter.

"Mirage – report."

"It's Creed."

"What are you doing there?"

"Not important – what was Mirage doin here?"

"He was supposed to be bringing me one or both of the women – the ones who were breeding the ferals."

"Fuck that!"

"WHAT did you say? Creed you are supposed to be…"

"You are a stupid old man – and I'm sick of bein your errand boy. You touch my wife – and I'll kill ya myself."

"Your WHAT!"

"My wife, Dr. Katherine Creed. You'd think you'd figure that part out at least – but then again you ain't put me and Graydon together either." He could hear the older man sputtering on the other end of the radio.

"I'm givin you one choice, Mags – get your ass in here – with whatever goons you have waiting to kidnap my wife – and talk to Xavier, or I'm coming after you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"You threatened my wife and cub – damn straight I'd dare." Logan was leaning on the wall, wheezing from trying not to laugh out loud. Tayla was just staring at Victor in shock while Katherine was standing there both hands on her hips, tapping her feet. "Ten minutes, Mags, or I hunt ya down."

"Victor."

"Xavier said he wanted ta talk to him – best way to do it – and get him the hell off your back."

Logan just shook his head – not how he'd handle it – but then again, he'd have just hunted him down, without giving him the choice.

The four of them stood at the top of the stairs, waiting to see if Erik and crew would show up. Eight minutes later the door opened and three men walked in, Pyro, Erik and a man Logan didn't know.

"JAN!" Tayla said with surprise, and flew down the stairs.

She threw herself into the strange man's arms and he spun her around, a huge grin on his face.

"How are you doing, Tay?" He smiled. Logan let out a low predatory growl. It wasn't lost on anyone in hearing distance.

"YOU quit – he was my prom date." Tayla snapped at him. That caused him to do another double take – she snapped at him. Something was going on with her – and he needed to figure it out SOON. Kat and Victor walked down the stairs, Kat hugging the stranger as soon as she was able. Creed shook his hand.

"How ya been, kid?"

"Good boss."

"BOSS!" Erik hissed.

"Yeah – someone had to keep an eye on you."

"Avalanche works for me." Creed said to Magneto. Logan just watched from the stairs. The dumbfounded expression on Lensherr's face was almost worth all the pain he'd been through to get to this point, and then the kid kissed his mate.

He let out another growl.

"Logan – Janos, Janos – this is Logan, my mate." She said, sticking out her tongue.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. If you want company between cycles look me up." This time Creed growled and Logan grinned as the presumptuous stranger dropped his arms from around Tayla.

"Right, boss, sorry."

"You bastard." Pyro said, stepping forward, his flamethrowers out and pointed at Janos.

"I'm sick of this jerk." Victor said, picking Pyro up by his collar and shaking him like a ragdoll.

"Victor put St. John down." Charles said as he wheeled into the room, a crowd of young people behind him. All of them rushed to Kat, Tayla and Victor, and suddenly Logan understood a whole lot.

Every one of them hugged Creed and Kat, but it was Tayla they all turned to. She was the center, everything revolved around her, and she was the glue that held it all together. He watched her smile, and cry and laugh with these children – and realized he had to share her – even if she finally turned to him – he was going to have to share her with them, and he didn't mind one bit. He smiled and walked down the stairs and took his place behind Charles' chair.

XXXXXXX

She watched him come down the stairs – nothing monstrous about him. He smiled at her before taking a stand behind Professor Xavier's chair. She smiled at him. She didn't know why, but something had changed, and her fear was gone. He was her mate – she had nothing to fear.

Her children surrounded her, talking and smiling, glad she was safe, angry about what had happened. She tried to hear what was going on with the rest of the room, but suddenly they were all drowned out by the sound of a helicopter over the building. She watched as something heavy – and bloody dropped to the driveway outside the front door and the helicopter sped away.

XXXXXXX

**Death – he smelled death. Something heavy and very dead dropped onto the driveway outside the door. He saw his mate's face pale, his nose wrinkled at her spike of fear, but then she turned – to him, slipped to his side, through the crowd around her, and let him put an arm around her, letting her know he'd protect her and the child.**


	15. Chapter 15

The Boogie Man

Sequel to Kittens Have Claws, Too. Victor, Katherine, Tayla and Mystique discover the secret to helping keep female ferals alive…But will nightmares be the setback for an old friend, or will her personal Boogie Man be the one to save her soul.

I DON'T own them…at this point I wish I did…I would put them all out to pasture and go on with my LIFE…SOMEONE get Victor Creed OUT of my head. Wait, never mind. (Victor muse purring in the background as he throws back the covers on the bed…) I am going to pet the kitty while you guys enjoy the story.

Chapter 15

She stared down at the body on the drive, her gut twisting in fear and grief. They'd never gotten along well, but they were still sisters. Kat leaned against Victor's strong frame. The last few days had left her in shock. Now she was going to have to call her parents – tell them Megan was dead.

"Katherine, you have our sympathies, however we need to either call the authorities or conduct an investigation of our own." Professor Xavier said softly, taking her hand in his.

"Call the authorities, I want an autopsy, I want to know how she died, and who's responsible." Kat said with a hiss. She KNEW who was responsible, and she could feel her husband's anger vibrating through her body he knew as well – knew and was already planning revenge.

The only good thing that had come from any of this was Tayla turning to Logan for protection and comfort. It had surprised all of them when she'd quietly slipped to his side after the helicopter departed. He hadn't said anything, just slipped an arm around her shoulder, and let her lean against him. Kat had been watching his face, watched as the glimmer of hope spread, and then disappeared. He wasn't taking anything for granted.

She stood there, Victor's arms around her until the police arrived. She waited, patiently while they asked a thousand questions, answering any that she could. Finally the coroner's van arrived, and they loaded Megan's broken and mutilated body into a bag and into the back of the van. She waited until the van was gone, the detective assigned to the case handed her his card and told her if she had any questions to call him, and then she slipped from Victor's embrace and around the corner of the building and threw up.

She'd seen corpses. She was married to probably the most prolific and certainly the most creative assassin in the world. He'd stopped trying to protect her years ago. She'd seen cadavers in medical school, some of them badly damaged. She'd seen her own children die, but she'd never seen anything so brutal.

Victor's hands pulled her hair back away from her face and he stroked her back as she continued to dry heave. He didn't say a word, just stroked her back until she calmed down.

"Kitten, you're gonna have ta call your parents." He said. "Unless you think they'd take it better from me."

"No." She said, wiping her mouth. "I'll tell them." She leaned against the wall as she stood up. "Just let me get cleaned up first."

"I'll say this, he's definitely my son." Victor said as they walked back into the house, his tone sarcastic.

"You brought him into this world, Victor Creed, I EXPECT you to take him out." She hissed. "He murdered my sister."

"Kitten – let's be realistic about this."

"Tell me you don't want to kill him." She hissed, spitting like a cat backed into a corner.

"I won't lie ta ya – I want the fucker dead, and would like to be the one ta do it, but Kitten – I think Myst gets first dibs – he tried ta kill HER too."

"WHAT!"

"Stabbed her during the raid on the compound." Victor said his voice a low hissing growl of anger.

"I want Graydon CREED dead!" She growled, she could feel her claws coming out, her eyes going black, the feral blood rage coursing through her body.

"Kitten – that's my job, you have a cub to protect." He growled back.

"Kill him Victor – I don't care if it's you or Myst but someone KILL that bastard before he hurts any more of my family."

She didn't see the people around them, didn't hear Storm's intake of breath as she issued her order to her husband. They were invisible as she walked up the stairs, pulling the small phone out of her pocket and dialing the well known number. She had a duty – she was going to have to tell her parents, at least they would come here – be safe, until Megan was buried properly. She would insist on it.

XXXXXX

He watched her climb the stairs, phone in hand. He'd rarely seen her like this and never this angry. It had been like looking in a mirror, in this state his Kitten was dangerous – very dangerous. He knew he was going to have to calm her down – but frankly was too angry to think about it. His bastard son had killed his wife's sister, nearly killed a good friend, and killed sixteen of the children Victor had raised. His wife was right. He had to die.

He looked at the X-Men surrounding him.

"What?"

"Are you going after him?" Professor Xavier asked simply.

"Why – he's coming here. Why else dump her body here. It was a message – I'm close and coming closer." He snarled.

"You are certain?"

"Positive – he's my SON!" He roared.

"Should we evacuate the younger children?"

"That's on you. He ain't comin' alone, so whatever defenses you have for a large assault – better get them out, we have a war comin."

"Did you have to bring your personal war here? Put us – these children in danger?" Storm demanded. He turned on the white haired mutant, snarling. She backed up in fear, and he almost grinned.

"He's comin after YOU! The fact that Kat and Tayla and I are here is to your advantage. He hates MUTANTS – yea he hates his family, probably knew we were here – but he's comin after this school and all it represents."

"I agree with Victor, this showdown with the Friends of Humanity has been coming for a while, Ororo. We have discussed it before, and having Victor and Erik and his men here will be a great asset." Charles said, trying to calm his second.

"How can you say that, Charles? Victor and his wife brought this on us, if they'd not involved us in the first place – none of this would be happening – OUR children wouldn't be in danger." The weather witch replied hotly.

"Ro! They got us involved to save a life – MY mate's life, in case you've forgotten." Logan said, his arm around said mate's shoulders.

"A mate that wanted to DIE rather than deal with you, Logan – or have YOU forgotten that in this new found closeness." Ro hissed at him. Victor growled, she wasn't going to hurt Tayla – not if he could stop her.

"You are right – Storm. I didn't want anything to do with Logan, and if we hadn't involved you, the FoH wouldn't have associated you with our facility in Colorado, but if we had asked for help for our children – would you have said no?" Tayla faced her, and Storm hung her head. Tayla was right. The X-Men would have been involved anyway – if only to help them save the children – they had always been the backup plan – simply because, as much of a pain in the ass as Charles could be – Victor could trust him to keep the kids safe.

"Pointing fingers is gonna get us dead – what we should be doing is preparing for the fight ahead, not blaming each other for them coming." Victor said. "Now – I'm gonna go deal with my wife – and her parents and start making whatever arrangements they want to make for Megan, I'll be upstairs when you are ready to stop laying blame and start making plans." He walked across the entry hall, twelve pair of confused feral eyes following him. "Kids – you are with the Runt and Tayla – do what they say."

XXXXXXX

Logan looked at the twelve faces that turned toward him. What was he supposed to do with them?

"Nancy – get the younger kids organized for an evacuation, Have Mary and Todd" she pointed to the youngest pair "get groups organized. Use our evacuation plan unless Charles already has one. Rogue" She said to the young woman as she walked into the milling mass of mutanthood in the entry way "help Mary and Todd organize your students for evacuation, if you would."

Logan just looked at the woman at his side. Where had the general come from?

"Storm if you and David" she pointed to the male standing near the one she'd called Nancy "would go over your defensive plan and where best to utilize the trained pairs of ferals that you have available. Magneto – we will need as many of your people as you can get here in a short period of time. If we are making this stand here – we are making it together."

Charles just sat there – shaking his head.

"Tayla – I think I'll leave you and Logan in charge if you need anything, I'll be in my office." She just nodded, and kept giving instructions.

"Someone get Hank - I need a full breakdown of what medical supplies we have – and will send teams to acquire what we don't have if there is time to do so. I also want a supply list of the pantry and foodstuffs so that we know how long we can hold out if it comes down to that."

"Tayla – this isn't a siege." Logan said.

"I KNOW that – You, work with Nancy and Storm – you know this place better than anyone – I want to know all the weak points and have them covered." He couldn't stop himself he snapped a salute.

"Yes Ma'am." He said.

She just glared at him, and turned toward Charles' office. "I'll be in with Charles going over anything he has on the FoH, Erik if you will join us after you get your people moving, and someone get Myst up here as soon as she is able to move, we are going to need her information as well. As soon as Victor and Katherine are able I would like them to join us as well."

Logan watched as his mate walked into the office. He wasn't used to this – she was usually quiet, usually letting Kat or Victor take charge. He was beginning to understand exactly what the problem had been all along – SHE was the one making the decisions – she was the one in charge, at least in a crisis. He grinned – at least she wasn't some kind of wilting flower that expected him to think for her – now if he could get her to let him in. He glanced over at a dumbfounded Magneto. At least he wasn't the only one who felt like he'd just been run over by a steamroller.

"She's YOUR mate?"

"Yeah."

Erik started to laugh. "Well – I finally have affirmation that there is a God – and he is very just." He spun on his heel and began issuing orders to Pyro and Avalanche. Logan just shook his head and went to find Storm.

XXXXXXXX

Charles was pulling all the information he had, and she was reading as fast as he handed the information across the desk.

"Well well, General, I have my people on the way. Since you managed to – steal – two of my most faithful followers – you will have to ask them for what information they have."

"Three." She said simply.

"What?"

"Three of your most faithful followers, Victor, Toad and Mystique are all a part of our program."

"MYSTIQUE!"

"You were talking about Toad?" She laughed. "Myst has been a part of this since the beginning."

She looked up as the woman in question limped into the door, her stomach bandaged, not very steady on her feet.

"Raven." Erik's voice was strained.

"Erik, loan a girl your arm, would you." She smiled at him.

"What happened?"

"A little present from my loving son." Mystique hissed.

"Son."

"Graydon Creed, Tribune of the Friends of Humanity." She sneered.

"You son – I thought he was Victor's son?"

"He IS – I swear sometimes age is getting to you, old man." She laughed at the stunned look on his face. Tayla grinned at her, watching her stand up to Erik was a pleasure. He'd nearly destroyed her after the Cure – and Tayla knew Myst would never let him have that kind of power over her again.

"Charles – I think we ARE getting old – I had no idea about any of this." He sat in one of the leather chairs in the office, taking off his signature helmet, letting his tousled silver hair fall in his eyes.

"I have known for a while – but as no harm was being done – and much good – I didn't interfere." Tayla smiled at the telepath.

"My apologies, young lady, it appears I was mistaken." Erik nodded to Tayla.

"Thank you – but we really don't have time for this. We need a plan – and soon. Megan was a warning – they will come – and in full force."

"Megan?" Myst asked.

"Her body was dumped on the lawn three hours ago." Tayla said matter of factly. She would deal with the gut wrenching fear later – right now there were children to protect.

"My God – does Katherine know?"

"Victor is with her now – she's calling Dave and Diane and letting them know."

"Who dumped her body?"

"Your son."

"Well now that I am caught up full circle – what are we going to do about them?"

"Well, Victor and I both think they will attack here – the body was a warning of what will happen if we don't give in. We are analyzing the defenses of the school and surrounding grounds, this is a strategy session to determine what we know about them – and how they might attack. Victor and Katherine will join us as soon as they can. Logan, Nancy and the teams are looking for weak points and how best to utilize our very useful darlings." Mystique laughed at her term for the children – no not children – friends – they were mostly adults – and able to make their own choices.

Victor and Kat never joined them – but she hadn't expected them to. She knew Kat was devastated. The attack yesterday – and now this, she had to be near the end of her reserves, Tayla knew she was.

She left the three of them talking – going over the plans they'd made – arguing the best ways to implement them, her mind was numb and she needed peace and quiet for just a moment.

She was standing out on the back veranda looking out over the peaceful grounds, dreading the coming battle – the coming destruction to something so beautiful when she heard a sound behind her.

"Sorry – didn't know you were out here." Logan said as he turned to go back in the door.

"No –it's alright."

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable." He said softly – as if not to spook her.

"Logan – I'm in crisis mode – fear isn't an option." She laughed.

"Crisis mode?"

"That's what Myst and Kat call it – my brain switches on – and my emotions switch off, I analyze everything, and panic later." She said. It was true – she didn't know when she'd started dealing with things like this – sometime after her mother had died.

"So what was that – in there?"

"What?" She was puzzled.

"Just one moment you were this quiet thing, hiding under my arm, next thing I know – you took complete charge."

"Crisis mode." She laughed.

"Oh – guess that explains the general in there?" He said with a smile, lighting his cigar.

"Yeah – Victor calls me Napoleon sometimes." She smiled back.

"Just as long as you don't start reaching into your shirt – I don't think I could handle that." He grinned.

"Reaching into…?" She looked at him, completely confused.

"Napoleon – always had his left hand inside his shirt…" He leered at her, his eyes drifting down to her bust line.

"Logan – what are you talking about?" She started to turn away.

"Darlin – you need to get out of crisis mode." He said simply before his mouth descended on hers. She froze, wondering what he was doing? Was this some new form of torment? Her mind whirled – but her body knew exactly what to do, and it took her a moment to realize she was kissing him back.

His cigar smoldered on the ground forgotten as his fingers tangled in her hair, his mouth demanding she respond to him – and her body giving him everything he asked for. It was his bare fingers brushing across her bare stomach that startled her back to reality. His shirt was open, her hands tangled in the thick hair on his chest, her blouse only buttoned by a single button, and he'd been working on opening that when she pulled away.

"I'd definitely say that worked." He said, breathless, as he pressed one of her hands flat against his bare skin.

"What worked?" She looked up at him puzzled, her own breathing ragged.

"Darlin – you can't tell me you didn't feel anything." He said harshly.

"Of course I did – physiological response – it's normal with the mating bond." She replied automatically.

"You meant to tell me – you expect to react like that when I kiss you?" He looked puzzled.

"Yes. My physiological responses have nothing to do with emotions and everything to do with the genetics of the bond, if you had read the thesis…" He shut her up again, his mouth demanding her response, his arms crushing her against him.

"You mean – I've avoided the hell out of you for three fucking weeks because I was worried you'd spook on me, and YOU expected to react like this?" He demanded.

"Yes."

"Fuck." He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

"Exercising my right to physiological responses." He grumbled, as he carried her up the back stairs – and straight to his room.


	16. Chapter 16

The Boogie Man

Sequel to Kittens Have Claws, Too. Victor, Katherine, Tayla and Mystique discover the secret to helping keep female ferals alive…But will nightmares be the setback for an old friend, or will her personal Boogie Man be the one to save her soul.

I DON'T own them…at this point I wish I did…I would put them all out to pasture and go on with my LIFE…SOMEONE get Victor Creed OUT of my head. Wait, never mind. (Victor muse purring in the background as he throws back the covers on the bed…) I am going to pet the kitty while you guys enjoy the story.

A/N I am sorry for the editorial snafu, I was writing this chapter on a laptop in a car this weekend.

Chapter 16

He kicked the door open – she wasn't even struggling on his shoulder, which surprised him – he hadn't expected her to let him get this far. It had started as a joke – but the building pressure in his groin made it far more serious.

Physiological response she said – well by God she could respond! His entire body was aching – not just his groin and gut. He NEEDED her – he had been living in cold showers, trying not to pressure her, and she'd expected this. That was the splash of cold water he needed. He threw her down on the bed and turned to leave.

"What?" She said sitting up.

"You expected this – from me." He panted.

"No – this is a normal reaction to the mating bond – to be honest I thought something was wrong because you hadn't 'gone caveman' as Kat calls it." He turned and glared at her. She'd thought something was wrong.

"Ok – now I am totally confused. You are afraid of me – with good reason it seems; if this is the behavior you expected – and you are NOT upset by this?" He shook his head, blood returning to his brain as he tried to comprehend what she was saying. He was doing his level best to look anywhere but at the expanse of skin showing through the gapping opening of her blouse – the red lace bra wasn't helping matters.

"Logan your restraint has been – well heroic." She said matter of factly.

"Heroic. I ain't sure I like the sound of that."

"I fully expected to meet…"

"My needs. You fucking tried to KILL yourself – to keep from meeting my needs. I swear – woman!" He shouted. This was too much.

"Logan – please calm down." She tried to soothe him.

"Calm down – I have been avoiding you – trying to respect your wishes – making Storm keep it thirty degrees colder than the rest of the house in my room so I could sleep – and that was only a couple hours because I could fucking SMELL you, freezing my ass off in cold showers – and I mean cold, Bobby's been freezing the damned pipes for me, I think I have reason to be PISSED!" He shouted.

"You are right – you do." Her calm tone wasn't helping things a bit. He needed her angry – needed her fighting back – flat needed her, and she was telling him she was there for the taking. "You have every reason to be pissed. I have allowed my fear to push you too far – to push me too far. I have allowed my unreasonable fears to endanger both of us – I am the one to blame – no one else." She said softly, again.

"Blame – what blame? Right now I'm just trying to decide if I am going to throttle you before or after I make love to you. Who the hell do you think I'm gonna blame?"

"Logan – I am realizing – with the new research – that avoiding you for the next ten years is not only unreasonable – but impossible. We are never going to have a stable, peaceful time, neither one of our situations will allow that – but we can't take our animosity and volatile relationship out on this child." She said.

"HELL!" He growled, glaring at the woman on the bed. He wanted to storm of – she was driving him insane – but that little bit of red lace flashing every time she breathed just kept grabbing his attention. He deepened his growl and started climbing up the bed.

XXXXXXX

She watched his face as he climbed up the bed – it was a study in anger and lust and she knew arguing with him wasn't a wise move. His lips traced up the bare expanse of her stomach, and she closed her eyes letting her body relax, and enjoy his attentions. He gave her a surprised look – and a feral grin of victory. She smiled back – he wasn't the only one who had been taking cold showers to control frustration.

He reached the single button that held her blouse closed, and flipped it through the hole, sliding the fabric back along her sides, allowing him a nearly unobstructed view of her naked skin. He traced his fingers along the edges of her lace bra, his smile fading.

"How did you know I like red?" He asked, following his fingers with his lips, his soft breath raising goose bumps along her skin.

"I didn't?" She whispered.

He smiled before capturing her mouth with his. "I do." He said against her lips

"I think I've figured that out." She said with a slight nervous laugh. She didn't know what to make of him – one moment he was 'caveman' the next he was furious, and now he was almost playful, nipping and kissing her gently – the only indication of his intense need was pressed against her stomach.

"Tell me the bottoms match the top." He grinned, tracing her cheek with one finger.

She wondered just how far she dared go – and just grinned at him, shrugging. He reached between them, unfastening her jeans and sliding his hand under the waistband.

"You gonna help – or am I doin' this myself?" He growled.

"I think I can help." She said, slipping her hands up into his hair and pulling his face down to hers, grabbing his lower lip with her teeth. Neither one of them did much talking after that. She didn't know who took off what – but soon the only thing between them was air.

"Logan." She whispered – looking at his body, compact muscle creating an image of male perfection.

"What?" He groaned, pulling back. She reached out and traced the three small scars on his side.

"Nothing – just admiring." She whispered.

"No offense – but can we do that later." He said with a strangled moan as he leaned over and kissed her, his hand tracing over the very slight bulge of her belly. "I don't want to hurt you." He whispered.

"You won't." She whispered back tracing one finger along the curve of his cheek.

He leaned down, slipping one hand between her thighs as he captured her mouth with his. She thought she felt the ground shake as he began to tease her, and then he pulled his hand away, and she felt the ground shake again.

"SHIT!" they both said, looking at each other before jumping for their clothes.

"Darin – either our timin' sucks or theirs does." He muttered, moaning as he zipped his jeans. She silently echoed the sentiment.

"Get a – FUCK their timin' SUCKS!" Victor said sticking his head in the door. She and Logan just glared at him, as she buttoned her blouse.

XXXXXXX

Victor grinned at the Runt. Tayla certainly looked like she'd been enjoying herself – so there wasn't a reason to try to kill him – yet.

"We have 8 robots heading this way." He said as the ground shuddered again. "And they have missiles."

"I kinda think we figured THAT out." Logan grumbled as he pushed past Victor.

"Chuck and Mags are downstairs. The kids are in position, and so are your teams."

"What about you and Kat?"

"Kat's down with Chuck and Myst. I came ta find you two."

"I want Kat and Tayla out with the kids – the little ones." Logan said, and Victor agreed with him, but he knew the two women in question – that would go over like a lead ballon.

"NO way in HELL! These people have done enough damage – and personally I am sick of running." Tayla snapped as she pulled on her shoes and rose to follow them.

"Woman – that's my kid you're carryin' I want ya safe." Logan said.

"Fuck you." Tayla replied.

"Later – right now we have a battle to fight." She stuck her tongue out at him, and Victor laughed. He hadn't seen her this playful – this peaceful – in months.

He followed the pair down the hall, listening to the sniping back and forth. He had fought this particular pairing – even knowing there wasn't another mutant with that particular type of mutation – but watching them, he felt a small surge of hope.

Kitten walked over to him as soon as he hit the bottom step, slipping her arms around him. He leaned down and kissed her, crushing her against him. He hadn't actually fought along side her – not like this, and he honestly didn't know how he was going to handle this.

The Prom fight had been a brawl, with very little chance of anyone being hurt – but Graydon and the FoH were out for blood. His wife had BETTER keep her head and her ass down and let him protect her. He snorted at his thought – yeah right.

At least the military seemed to be helping – there were jets and helicopters in the air, firing on the giant robots marching on the school – not that they were doing much good. The ground troops – if you could call them that had already breeched the outer walls and were moving through the grounds of the school. Storm was on the roof, throwing lightning and hurricane force winds, trying to slow them down.

Bobby and Pyro were sniping at each other, but each one was taking what chances they could to slow down the robots. A sudden blast of red light startled Victor – he thought optic boy was dead. He looked and saw a blonde boy throwing the same type of laser blasts from his hands. At least they had that. There was a boy throwing long bone spikes that he produced from his body, and a girl that was causing molten magma to come up under the feet of the robots. She managed to stop two of them before she had to rest.

The first assault team kicked in the front door – assault rifles blazing. Victor and Logan surged into action, while Kat and Tayla pulled Charles out of the line of fire. Mystique was moving, her training taking over, as she ignored the pain of her injuries and started snapping necks – or any other joint she could get her hands on. Magneto stopped the bullets before they were able to do any damage and turned them back on the men who had fired them – sending them ripping through the assault team.

The next team was a little smarter – they were using plastic weapons and bullets, but didn't fare much better than the first. Victor threw Logan a grin as they both ripped into one of the men, Victor's claws ripping out his throat, while Logan's ripped through his gut.

"Pick your own target, Runt." Victor grumbled good naturedly.

"Fuck you, Creed I was on him first."

"Quit KS'in' my ass."

"FUCK – quit playin the dumb online games."

"KS'er."

"No – you KS'ed me."

"Will you two geeks quit and fight – shit what are you gonna talk them to death." Kat snarled, her claws extended ready to enter the fight.

"Get your ass back woman – that's my cub you're carryin'" Victor snarled as the third assault team came through the door. He could hear sounds of battle in the rest of the mansion and hoped his kids remembered their training.

Logan glared at him over the pile of bodies between them and turned to meet the next assault. This team went down a little slower – they were better trained – but still died. NO one was getting close to their mates.

There was a sudden lull – and then the ground was shaking again – two of the robots had made it to the grounds, and were firing missiles at the building itself. Victor lunged, throwing his body between falling rubble and his wife.

"You two GET OUT!" He snarled at Kat and Tayla. He noticed a few bodies nearby, with signs of his wife's claws on them. Magneto was out side trying to deal with the robots, Charles was down in Cerebro, trying to force Graydon to call this off.

"No Victor – there isn't anyplace to go" Hank said as he came out of one of the back halls.

"What?"

"That last salvo caused the evacuation tunnels to collapse. It appears our escape is effectively cut off." The blue man said, holding a cut on his head. Tayla went to bandage him. "Thank you – but not necessary, my factor is only slightly slower than Victor and Logans."

Victor looked over at his mate – a surge of fear ripping though him. He couldn't lose her – it would kill him.

XXXXXXX

She watched the panic spread across her husband's face. Kat knew he was afraid for her – not himself. He didn't understand – she was afraid for him. She needed him – he was more important to her than air.

He pulled her fiercely against him.

"Kitten – please try to get out – get someplace safe. I can't lose you." He whispered. She knew Logan heard it – probably Hank. He hated showing weakness – being frail – but here he was begging her to try to leave.

"Not on your life, Victor Creed. Not unless you come with me."

"Stubborn wench."

"And you love me."

"Desperately."

A sudden strangled cry from the doorway grabbed their attention. Mystique had Graydon Creed by the throat, they both watched as she spat in his face.

"It's time I fixed my mistake – you are a waste of flesh and space and air – and I intend to change that." She snarled into his face. Victor saw the flash of the knife in his hand and lunged to stop him but was too late. The knife plunged into her gut, ripping open the bandage of the other wound he'd given her.

She grinned into his face, her hand tightening on his throat.

"Mother – it is my great pleasure to end your life – even if it is with my last breath." Graydon snarled, gasping for breath.

"I hate to disappoint you – son." She smiled pulling back to reveal that the wound was still stitched closed, the knife had missed. She was still smiling into his face as she snapped his neck, dropping his body to the floor.

Victor just nodded at her, as a single tear traced down her bloodstained cheek. Kat watched as they shared their silent communication over the body of their child. Mystique nodded back, and turned, looking for something else to fight. He picked up the body of his son – and carried it out of the ruined mansion doors – throwing it in front of the fighting forces on the lawn. He shuddered as one group opened fire on him, filling his body with bullets.

He just snarled, and turned back into the building. She watched in slow motion as he took three steps toward her and collapsed onto his knees, and then onto the floor, blood flowing from hundreds of wounds on his body. She could hear someone screaming – but didn't know who.

It was Tayla's arms around her shoulders – holding her back as Hank and Logan pulled him back from the door – that brought her around. She shook her partner off as she ran across the danger zone, bullets flying around her, to get to her wounded mate. She didn't even feel them hit her as she slipped in his blood. Her hands began trying to stop his bleeding – as his healing factor kicked in and the hundreds of pieces of metal began to drop onto the marble floor with soft metallic pings.

"Kitten – you're hurt." He muttered pulling her against him.

"No – YOU are." She said and then felt a sting in her back as her own body began to force the projectiles onto the floor.

"Good thing we both heal." He grinned.

"If you ever scare me like that again – I'll kill you myself." She hissed.

"Woman!" He growled. The sudden silence startled all of them. The ground had stopped shuddering, the guns had stopped. He tried to push her behind him as a uniformed man walked in the front door.

"Where's Professor Xavier." He said, removing his helmet revealing a scarred face with an eye patch.

"Nick!" Logan said cautiously.

"Logan – good to see ya."

"Colonel Fury, thank you for your assistance." Charles said from the open elevator door.

"Not a problem – we've been after this group for a while, nice to know we cut the head off this one." Fury said with a grin, reaching out to shake Charles's hand.

The scared man nodded at Creed. "Victor?" He said, a nod at Katherine. She glared at him. He was on that list – the one Victor had made for her years before, and she had very specific instructions on how to deal with him.

"Fury." Her husband growled, pushing her further behind him.

"Who's the beauty" He said with a half – smile

"None of your damned business." Victor growled, trying to get to his feet.

"Tayla – get the hell out of here." Logan growled at his mate – who ignored him, walking to his side.

"DAMN! Where are you growing them? You BOTH have one." Fury said with a leering grin at Tayla.

Logan pushed his mate behind him, putting his body between her and Fury.

"Thanks for the help – now get the hell out Fury." Logan snarled. "and keep your men out."

"Howlett – come on, you think I'd hurt your lady there, or you Creed?"

"We KNOW you Fury, stay the fuck away from our mates." Victor growled. Fury just grinned, and turned and walked out the door. Victor pulled her against his side.

"Who the fuck called SHIELD!" Logan snapped.

"I did." Charles said

"FUCK!" Both men said.


	17. Chapter 17

The Boogie Man

Sequel to Kittens Have Claws, Too. Victor, Katherine, Tayla and Mystique discover the secret to helping keep female ferals alive…But will nightmares be the setback for an old friend, or will her personal Boogie Man be the one to save her soul.

I DON'T own them…at this point I wish I did…I would put them all out to pasture and go on with my LIFE…SOMEONE get Victor Creed OUT of my head. Wait, never mind. (Victor muse purring in the background as he throws back the covers on the bed…) I am going to pet the kitty while you guys enjoy the story.

Chapter 17

Black. He hated black. He HATED Kitten in black. He wanted to growl and claw and rip that rag off of her body. Instead he sat quietly in the pew, and held her hand. David and Diane were in the row in front of them, DJ and his girlfriend and her two kids taking up the rest of the small pew in the private chapel of the mansion.

They'd all agreed to hold the funeral here, bury Megan here in Westchester instead of taking her back to Colorado. Victor had grumbled last night, begging Kitten to wear anything but that dress. He HATED that dress. She wore it when they lost one of the girls – he didn't want her wearing it for her sister.

He hated funerals more than he hated the dress. They just didn't make sense to him. The person was dead for crying out loud, decaying meat that needed to be gotten rid of. He'd gotten used to them, but still didn't understand them. The small chapel was full, mostly because of the size. Several people had flown out from Colorado, Megan's friends from school, friends of the family. He hadn't seen Al, and was grateful for that. That was a confrontation he didn't want to deal with at the moment.

Kat was crying again. He handed her a handkerchief from his pocket. He didn't know why he carried them – except for when she needed one. Ten years with her and she still didn't remember to carry a handkerchief in her pocket. He almost growled again – but held it in. She hated it when he growled at funerals.

He glanced around the small chapel. The X-Geeks were there, out of respect, but he didn't see Logan. Tayla on his other side, and he slipped her a handkerchief too. Damn it that was the Runt's job now, not his. He was going to skin Wolverine alive when this was over. He tried to glance around without being too obvious. Nope, the Runt was no where to be seen.

The funeral dragged on and on, and finally they were able to leave the chapel while they loaded the casket into the hearse and the family loaded into the limousine to go to the cemetery. He looked around as they left the mansion, still no sign of the Runt. He was going to KILL him when they got back.

XXXXXXXX

Logan hurried up the stairs, uniform clinging to his body. He was late. Tayla was going to kill him. Things were finally looking up, and he had to be late for a funeral because some kid skinned his knee, and blew up a five mile area in the damned desert. The kid lived outside Las Vegas for crying out loud, it wasn't like he would actually HURT anything until after the funeral, but no Chuck had to send him out first thing.

He was trying to get his tie tied while running back down the stairs as the cavalcade pulled out for the cemetery – well shit. He was in hot water now. He didn't even know the girl, just that she was Creed's wife's sister, but he would catch all kind of hell from Creed, and Kat and worst of all Tayla for missing it.

After the battle he'd managed to crawl in bed, and slept for twelve hours straight. He'd gotten up the next morning and found Creed standing outside his door, arms crossed across his chest, glaring at him.

Creed had lectured him about Tayla – like he had room to talk – and basically said if she ever told him she was unhappy – then all bets were off, and Creed was coming after him, both barrels blazing, like Logan gave a shit if Creed came after him or not.

"SHIT!" He muttered as he ran out the back porch, trying to catch one of the last cars.

"Yeah – I got here late too; missed the whole thing." A man behind him said.

"My girlfriend's gonna kill me." Logan muttered.

"Sounds like you need a drink." The man said.

"I need my head examined." Logan chuckled.

"So did your girlfriend know Megan?"

"Yeah, I think; more along the lines of a friend of the family." Logan turned to the man. He was older, grey flecking his curly black hair, his dark skin hiding the wrinkles.

"You want that drink, I have beer stashed?" Logan asked.

"Sure, I certainly could use to fortify my courage a little." The older man said. Logan ducked into the kitchen and grabbed a couple beers from his private stash.

"You just here for the funeral?" He asked as he came back out on the porch.

"Yeah." He said as he choked down the first sip of beer. "What about you?"

"I teach here." Logan said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"This place is really a school?"

"Yep." Logan took a long gulp of beer.

"I have to admit I've been impressed. Never knew anyplace like this existed before." They sat there quietly, watching some of the kids horsing around in the unseasonably warm weather by the pool.

"It's something else, that's for sure, never have to worry about the weather with Ororo around." Logan grinned at him. The two men laughed.

"What's with all the construction on the front?"

"Unwelcome guests a couple days ago – cleanup." Logan said.

"Ah – that whole battle thing I saw on television."

"Yep."

"Were you there?"

"Inside – protecting the kids."

The older man just nodded and took another drink of his beer. Logan heard the sounds of cars coming back from the graveside.

"I need ta duck inside, see if I can catch my girlfriend and apologize." He said with a smile.

"Good luck with that – I always found that apologies only went so far with my wife, groveling worked better, groveling with presents worked best." The man held up the beer bottle in a salute. "Name's Al by the way."

Logan opened the door to the building, before replying. "Logan." He closed the door behind him and went looking for Tayla.

XXXXXXX

She found her father on the back porch of the school, glaring at a bottle of Logan's beer. She wondered how he'd found it.

"Dad."

"Tayla." He said softly.

"Glad you could make it." She said stiffly. She hadn't seen him in over ten years; the last time they'd spoken he'd told her he didn't want anything to do with the demon spawn she was carrying.

"Good beer." He said.

"It's Logan's."

"I know – I met him." He said, the corners of his mouth twisted down in a scowl.

"When?"

"He left a little bit ago – looking for you I think. I didn't even know who he was – until he left."

"I'm not surprised, it's been thirty years." She said sharply.

Just then the door opened behind her.

"There you are. I'm sorry about the funeral." Logan said, walking up to her. "Charles…"

"It's okay Logan. This is my father, Al Jackson."

"We met earlier." He said holding his hand out to the judge. Al just glared at him.

"Good beer." He said.

"Glad you liked it, there's more in the fridge if you want." Logan said, dropping his hand to his side.

"No thanks, I need to be going – I was just going to say hello to David and Diane before I left, give them my condolences." He turned on his heel, dropping the half full bottle of beer in the trash can.

"I'm sorry Logan."

"Not your fault he's a fuckin' ass." Logan slipped an arm around her waist, and nuzzled her hair.

She leaned against him. It felt safe here. The sudden blow from behind startled them both.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!" Her father was standing there, a broken broom handle in his hands, the shattered pieces lying on the floor, splinters working their way out of Logan's shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH MY MATE!" Tayla snapped, popping her claws and shoving them right in her father's face, holding them about an inch from his nose. "You might be my father, but I'll still gut you."

Her father backed up, shocked, and the sharp smell of urine filled the air. He backed up and quickly left the porch, not even going back inside the house, he ran around the corner, and Tayla doubted she would ever see him again.

"Don't touch my mate?" Logan said.

"Shut up." She growled.

"Nope – I liked the sound of that." He smiled, tilting her chin up to kiss her.

"Don't get cocky."

"How about caveman." He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

XXXXXXXX

Kat was leaning against the window frame, looking out at the woods behind the school. Victor was off somewhere, probably with her parents. Part of her wanted to crawl in a hole and die, she felt so guilty for feeling relieved about Megan. She loved her sister, but now she wouldn't have to worry about her rising up and biting them in the ass again. She'd been looking over her shoulder for the last ten years, waiting for the other shoe to drop. It had been her one fear – that Megan would come back, and somehow prove that Victor had lied to her that night – that he had slept with Megan first. She KNEW better, but there was still that little part of her that was still seventeen again – and insecure, and needed to know he loved her.

She heard the door open behind her, but didn't turn. He walked over and slipped his arms around her waist.

"Baby, you need some rest, you haven't slept well the last couple nights." He whispered against her hair, she could feel his face rubbing against her hair.

"I'm fine. How's Tayla? I saw Judge Jackson hightailing it out of here in his rental car." She said.

"I didn't even know Al was here. Never saw him today."

"I think he got here late."

"Well he ain't the only one, Runt missed things too."

"Yeah – Charles sent him on a mission." She said softly.

"You knew?"

"Yes."

"So what now?"

"Well – FoH is out of the picture for a while, and we won't have to worry about Erik any time soon, so we can go back home, set up the compound again." He said.

"I'd like to go home, but what about Tayla?"

"There's such a thing as video conferencing, and cell phones. She and the Runt need some time, and Hank's really interested in what we are doing. I think the kids would like to go home."

"Think there are any of those tiles from Pompeii left?" She said leaning back against his strong chest.

"If not – by God, I'll go to Pompeii and pick a new mosaic."

"I miss my mermaid." She whispered.

"I miss mine – but a change of clothes will fix that." He whispered.

"Victor."

"There's a heated pool down there – and I can scare the kids away."

She chuckled. "I want my own pool."

"I miss the house." He whispered.

"I'm shocked – my Tom Cat is sounding very domesticated."

"I'm still your Tom Cat." He chuckled, brushing the evidence of that against her back.

"Victor."

"I know – not the right time." She turned in his arms and slipped her arms around his neck.

"It's never the wrong time – not for us." She smiled, kissing him.

"Baby, I'm taking you home." He whispered against her lips. "I want my cub born at home."

"So do I." He picked her up and carried her to the bed. She knew she should stop him, but somehow the thought didn't create a whole lot of action. He lay down next to her, stroking her hair.

"Get some sleep, Kitten." He whispered. "We have all the time in the world."

She closed her eyes, curled against his side, with his broad chest as her pillow, and his heartbeat as her lullaby drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
